Ladies of the League
by xStormyNightsx
Summary: These lady summoners have gotten to know their champions in every possible way: well almost. (A series of smut filled one-shots between female summoners and their male champions.) Rated M for sex and language.
1. Zed

Hey, guys!

So what you need to know before reading this: it's mostly smut (sex) so you've been warned... Anyways if you haven't read the summary, this is a series of smutty one-shots between female summoners (hence the title) and their champions (which for some reason are all males :D)

Also special thanks to my beta Maxaro for helping with this chapter :D

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Zed**

Lanaya ended her connection to the summoners rift with a triumphant grin on her face, quickly walking over to the lobby where the champions from the game would be appearing. She had just finished a ranked game, winning it to her amusement with an almost perfect score of 14/1/24. What made her even more proud was the fact that it was her first time playing Shen in ranked. She was a mid-laner at heart, and her best champion was and had always been Zed, but when a summoner wasn't willing to give her that lane she found herself stuck at top with only one option; Shen.

Top wasn't her strong suit, and considering her go-to top laner was banned. She found that her only option was the blue-clad ninja, since he was on free rotation. Who knew she'd do such a good job? Of course she'd tried him out during regular matches once or twice, but to do this well in ranked with him?

The summoner couldn't get the grin off her face.

Lanaya opened the door into the lobby, finding that most of the champions had already left, but luckily Shen was still there talking to his allies. A few other summoners were also present, congratulating or arguing with their champions. Lanaya quickly flattened down the material of her robe, making sure her newly earned platinum ranking crest was showing on the left side of her chest. She had finally completed her series and she had a certain ninja to thank.

"Hey Shen!" She called out happily, the kinkou ninja glanced over at her at the sound of her voice, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly as he walked over.

"Summoner Lanaya," he replied formally and Lanaya noted how deep and smooth his voice was. To her surprise his gaze was locked on the ground, avoiding eye contact as if he was nervous around her.

"That match was great! We were so powerful together!" Lanaya began, her excitement clearly showing, "We really did a number on those scrubs!"

"Indeed," Shen commented, a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"Well anyways," the summoner smiled after taking a moment to make her voice calmer. "Thanks for letting me summon you, I really needed the promotion."

"Of course," he said before adding in a lighter tone, "Feel free to summon me again."

As the ninja took his leave, Lanaya turned to the exit—she couldn't wait to rant to her friends about her new rank—but as the summoner exited the room she felt a hand grab hold of the sleeve of her robe and tug her into a much darker hallway. For a moment she panicked, pulling her wrist away and whirling around, but when her eyes settled on just who it was that had dragged her away the panic dissipated.

"What the hell, Zed?" She grumbled. "Could give a girl a warning before you pull her away. Almost gave me a heart attack."

The armoured ninja merely scoffed, clearly showing how he couldn't care less, something the summoner had become quite used too.

"The crest on your robe... you've been promoted?" He noted, his voice cold and dark.

"Oh! Yeah!" Lanaya's earlier excitement returned as a proud smile flashed over her face. "Just got it, isn't it great!"

"Why didn't you summon me?" Zed blurted out suddenly. "I knew you had a match this morning, you've been ranting about it since last night. When you didn't summon me... I thought something had happened. Explain yourself."

For a second the summoner tilted her head in confusion—was it just her or did it sound like Zed was actually concerned for her? She quickly dismissed the idea, though. No, it wasn't possible. Someone like him wouldn't bother with the likes of her. But then again, the shadow ninja did let her summon him willingly whenever she wanted too, and he would spend time with her even after matches. Sometimes they even sat together in the cafeteria and Zed would voluntarily listen to her talk on about the most random things. Of course every champion had their favourite summoners, but to think he actually came here looking for her? The simple thought warmed Lanaya's heart.

"Explain!" Zed suddenly repeated, his voice sharper and more demanding as he pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Err..." she thought for a moment before finally answering. "Mid was taken, and I got stuck with top and you know how terrible I am with you at top so I summoned Shen instead."

Instead of replying, the ninja went quiet and it almost felt as if the atmosphere had grown thicker and colder as the silence prolonged for what felt like forever.

"Zed?" Lanaya asked, concern in her voice as the ninja continued to stay quiet.

Instead of replying, he once again grabbed the summoner by the wrist—still not bothering to speak as he pulled her down the hall. Lanaya didn't resist the action, after all, she did trust Zed with her life, but the she couldn't help but be curious about what was going on inside the stoic man's head.

"What are you doing?" She asked, "Where are we going?"

There were no replies, but soon she found herself in the champion dorm hall. Doors leading to the champion's personal quarters lined the walls and she recognized one with Zed's name on a golden plaque over it. Without a word, he kicked it open, pulling her inside and slamming it close once they were in.

This wasn't the first time Lanaya had been in here. In fact, she'd often intrude in and interrupt him during his meditations—insisting that he should get out more. He would never admit it, but Zed really appreciated her presence in his life. She was, in fact, one of the only positive, happy, comforting things in his dark life, and the fact that she had been with his worst enemy bothered him. To think _his_ Lanaya had spent a whole match connected to Shen? The very thought disgusted him.

True, she could be irritating at times, and way too optimistic for her own good, but to Zed, she was still _his_ , and it seemed now he needed to make that clear.

"Talk to me, please Zed," Lanaya suddenly spoke up. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Was he mad at her? Hell yes.

The master of shadows easily threw the summoner onto his bed, noticing how she let out a little yelp of surprise as he got on top of her, pinning her wrists down against the mattress with his own hands.

"What are you doing?!" She squeaked, and it was practically the cutest thing Zed had ever heard.

"I am your champion, and you are my summoner," he replied coldly, his grip unrelenting. "How dare you summon my greatest enemy to replace me? I understand that sometimes you and I cannot always battle together, but there are always more options than _him._ You will never summon him again." There was no question in Zed's words. Only a statement. An order.

A moment of silence passed between them, the only thing breaking the quiet being the slight creaking of the bed underneath their combined weight, but then Lanaya's lips parted and a small whisper escaped from between them.

"Why...?" She breathed out quietly.

"Because, dear summoner," Zed answered just as quietly, smirking underneath his mask. "You're mine."

The summoner only blinked at him.

"And it seems," he continued, "You need help realizing that."

Lanaya let out a little whimper as the ninja kept one hand holding down her wrists, utilizing the blade on his free one to tear through her robes, easily throwing them aside. Once her chest had been exposed to him, Zed backed up ever so slightly to admire his work.

Laying underneath him was the girl he hadn't been able to help but fall for. The girl who soothed his war-ravaged heart. With her dark red hair, stormy grey eyes, and angelic complexion, Lanaya was stunningly beautiful. And the fact that she was now only wearing black lacy undergarments turned that stunningly beautiful into a stunningly sexy.

"Zed..." Lanaya whimpered once again as a light pink blush crept over her fair cheeks.

Quietly, Zed began to unclasp the blades over his wrists, tossing them aside as he undid his armour, almost smirking when the summoner's eyes widened as his toned and sculpted chest was put on display. His body, much like all other ninjas, had been trained and tested to physical perfection. He had a large scar on his side, measuring to his lower abdomen, but other than that he looked like the very definition of statuesque.

With only his pants left on, his hand hesitantly hovered over his mask. The shadow-master wanted to take it off, but at the same time, he felt slightly insecure.

Nervously, he glanced down at Lanaya— _his_ summoner. She was looking up at him with scared but curious eyes, the innocence in her expression made some semblance of relief wash over him. Had it been anyone else, Zed wouldn't even consider it, but with her... it was different.

She deserved to see this, he thought, before letting out a sigh as he tore his mask off, letting it drop to the ground with a small, metallic clink.

Lanaya shuddered inside. Never before had she seen Zed with that mask off and she felt a mixture of emotions bubble within her. To her, it felt like she was seeing the ninja for the first time. His hair was silvery-ash white, with his bangs slightly covering his deep red eyes. His pale complexion was flawed with only a single scar that ran across his cheek, but it didn't bother her. His eyes held a certain sadness to them, they were eyes that had seen too much bloodshed. That had felt too much pain. That knew betrayal inside out.

He was tragically beautiful.

Lanaya was suddenly pulled out of her trance as Zed's lips crashed into her own, reminding her of the situation she was still in. He bit down gently on her lower lip, asking for entrance, and involuntarily she granted it, gasping as his tongue pushed into her mouth. Before she knew it, her tongue was fighting the ninja for dominance, a battle he easily won; pinning her tongue down and relishing in victory.

The summoner was so lost in the kiss, she didn't notice how his now bare hands trailed down her stomach, his knees parting her legs as his fingers ran over the fabric of her underwear. She let out a squeal of surprise as his fingers stroked her from outside her undergarments. To her dismay, Lanaya felt herself wanting him closer, wanting him to touch her more.

As Zed continued to tease the redhead with his fingers, he pulled away from her mouth, letting her take a deep breath as he dipped his head into her neck—forging a trail of chaste kisses towards her ear. He licked at the sensitive lobe before biting down gently as another gasp escaped her lips.

Reactively, Lanaya arched her hips against the ninja's own, unknowingly grinding against his length and earning a deep groan from him. Suddenly, he sat up straighter, pulling her underwear down and tossing it aside before rubbing his index finger against her folds, causing the summoner to moan and lay back against the bed, not even bothering to struggle as he removed his other hand from her wrists to pull her hips closer.

Lanaya's eyes were half closed, and she breathed slowly as Zed continued to stimulate her, his finger now teasing her clit as he slowly rubbed circles over it. She began to feel pleasure build up inside her and let out another encouraging moan. The question about whether this was right or wrong didn't matter to her anymore. Her morals didn't mean anything anymore—her heart had already made its decision. And that decision was the man on top of her.

Suddenly, she felt his middle finger plunge into her core, her wetness making it easy for him to add another finger and slowly pump them in and out. In response she let out little cries of pleasure, her hips moving along with his fingers, trying to keep them inside longer. Gently, Zed wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her up into a laid back sitting position as he continued to pump his fingers into her throbbing womanhood. Now it was much easier for him to unclasp her bra, throwing it aside as he gazed down at Lanaya's pale breasts. They were fairly large, but not too big, and complimented with light pink nipples. Not slowing down at all, he attacked her mounds aggressively with his lips, taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it in between his teeth, occasionally darting his tongue out to lick at the creamy skin.

Soon the ninja could feel Lanaya's insides tightening around his finger, a clear sign of her closeness. The needy but adorable noises she was making only supported that theory, and Zed quickly pulled his fingers out, pushing the summoner back onto the bed as he pulled down his pants. He saw her gulp slightly as she took in his length, he was a proud nine inches and her simple reactions and noises had him as hard as ever.

Not being able to wait any longer, he let her fall back onto the mattress as he pulled both her perfect legs to rest against his firm chest and shoulders—lining up his length against her core. However, before Zed could comply to the images that were playing in his head, he noticed fear and panic flash over Lanaya's face. Surprisingly, he found himself freeze up.

"What's wrong?" He asked in his usual cold tone, though he couldn't help but let a little concern seep into his words.

"I've never..." Lanaya's voice was laced with panic and nervousness as she spoke up quietly. "I mean I... I'm a... I've..."

Zed merely raised an eyebrow in question, and she took a deep breath.

"I'm a virgin..." the summoner confessed, looking almost embarrassed.

"Good," he replied much to Lanaya's surprise.

"What do you mean good?" She scoffed. "You'd probably want someone more experienced..."

"Not at all," Zed whispered as he smiled down at her, the carnal desire in his eyes growing. "This way I'll be your first. You first and only. The only one who'll ever give you so much pleasure, that'll fill you up and ram into you until your torn apart and screaming my name."

A hot shiver went down her spine, but the summoner couldn't help but become more aroused at those words.

"That," he added, "Is a promise."

Nervously, Lanaya bit down on her lower lip, her eyes locking with the ninja's as he pushed the hair away from her face, rubbing her cheek affectionately before continuing on with his prior plans.

Lanaya waited in anticipation, not sure what to expect, but anything she could have imagined was nothing compared to the pure pain she felt as she was penetrated for the first time. Her nails dug into the bed sheets and she let out a scream, her hips squirming in a pointless escape—only making the pain worse. With a grunt, Zed placed his hands on the side of her hips, holding her still so she wouldn't hurt herself as he waited for her to adjust.

"Relax," he instructed, his voice darkening with lust. "I won't move until you're ready..." he really didn't want to wait, his instincts were screaming at him to start thrusting, but he truly did care for her, and he wanted her to be ready.

After what felt like forever, Lanaya finally replied.

"I-I'm rea-ready..."

Despite how unsure she sounded, Zed couldn't wait any longer. He began to thrust, pulling out to one inch before ramming back in with full force, slamming into her hilt as Lanaya cried out. The position made it easier for him to get deeper inside her, and he relished in the feelings of her tight walls around him. Soon he began hitting a perfect spot inside of her, turning her pain into pleasure as she moaned, her hips began to rise to meet his thrusts as he picked up the pace.

Feeling more at ease with her willingness, he stopped holding back, giving into his carnal desire as his trained and powerful body aggressively tore into the summoner's tight entrance, now setting a brutal pace as she mewled and moaned underneath him. Her body writhed against his as she felt pleasure build up inside her, but her pleasure was nothing compared to his. The way he was feeling was unbelievable.

The ninja was not a stranger to sex, but never before had anything felt so right, and the pleasure within him was taking him to impossible heights. His vision was blurring with ecstasy, and in a final attempt for release, he tightened his grip on Lanaya's waist, his fingers digging into her soft skin as he buried himself as far he could go before climaxing with a growl.

He came on a perfect spot inside her, and reactively she grabbed onto him, her nails raking at his back as she threw her head back—screaming out his name as she rode through her own orgasm.

As their breathing returned back to normal, Zed gently pulled himself out of her and rolled onto his back—beside her—while Lanaya, on the other hand, just stared at the ceiling, her body still trembling from the pleasure which easily managed to cover up the slight soreness she felt.

"How do you feel?" Zed asked after a while, making Lanaya glance at him with her usual innocent expression.

"Well," she sighed, followed by a giggle. "Being promoted is no longer the highlight of my day."

The ninja just chuckled softly along with her, running a hand through the summoner's hair affectionately.

"And I don't think you'll have to worry about Shen anymore," she added, "I don't think I'll ever be able to face him again after this."

"Glad to hear it," Zed replied with a smirk.

"I should... probably go wash up," Lanaya muttered after another moment of silent breathing passed between them, "Once I can move again that is..."

"That'll take a while," the master of shadows scoffed, before turning onto his side and planting another more gentle kiss on her lips.

"Did you enjoy it at least?" He asked and she blushed.

"Yes... I did," she replied nervously, her cheeks turning pink with embarrassment.

"Good," he replied before sitting up and reaching for his clothes. "Because this time I went easy on you. Next time I'll have you begging."

"Will you now?" The summoner challenged, her nervousness making way for a more playful demeanour.

"You doubt me?" Zed challenged right back.

"And what if I do?"

He dropped his clothes back on the ground and turned to her.

"That means it's time for round two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liked it? Hope you did...

Anyways, please follow and favourite but mostly just review; because I love me some reviews and they're super encouraging. If there's a champion you want me to do you can suggest them in a pm or review, I probably will unless he's someone I hate XD (Do keep in mind I only do male champions.)


	2. Malzahar

Thanks for the reviews :D (WADDLEBUFF CHU NOTICED MEH :O)

Ahem anyways... the reviews were pretty helpful and it`s glad to know you guys appreciate this x3 and if you haven`t reviewed, please do it means a lot.

Onto the other things; I`d just like to point out I`m trying to mix things up so this time, let`s go with a more feisty and competitive girl, shall we? Oh and I`ll try to mix up the guys as well, but to be honest, I`m a sucker for the controlling, aggressive, dominant-alpha type XD they`re just too sexy to resist (I`d like to take this moment to point out I`m actually a girl... XD)

Ahem... enjoy? o-O (Btw this was requested by a reader :D)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Malzahar**

'This is so unfair!' Kyler thought to herself as she marched down the halls. Her clenched fists and tense her body only displayed her rage to the other summoners and champions who did well to stay out of her way. All of them knowing Kyler wasn`t the one to submit without a fight. And by fight, they, of course, meant full blown military war. She was one of those feisty types, never hesitant about giving someone a piece of her mind. And everyone knew that whoever she pointed her rage at wouldn`t be escaping without a few scars.

"Wonder who she`s mad at this time..." Zac sighed, glancing at the golden blonde as she passed them; her aura screaming in fury.

"Well, whoever he is..." Nami muttered, "May the lords bless his soul."

Kyler didn`t pay them any mind, turning the corner to walk down the dorm hall; only stopping at the door with a certain plaque on it. She glanced up at it only once; just to be certain that it was indeed his room before she barged in. After slamming the door behind her, the blonde turned her furious eyes to the figure that hovered a meter away in a meditation pose. He seemed aggravated, his eye was twitching slightly in lack of concentration and she could see the sweat dripping down the visible part of his face.

The room was what she expected it to look like; with dark purple drapes here and there and a small queen-sized bed poking out from behind another wall. There weren`t too many decorations; he was never one for making things 'pretty', and she honestly could care less considering she was the same. In fact, his place looked way better than hers: which was made up of only a single bed and a dresser. But that wasn`t the point, interior decorating was far from what had her angry at him, and without another word she opened her mouth to let all that anger out.

"Malzahar!"

His eyes shot open; their usual purple glow seemed to be darker than ever as he glared into her icy blue eyes. Despite the coolness of those eyes; the prophet could see the pent up fury burning beneath the icy glaze. A reaction he was actually used too; being her main champion, he found himself constantly the victim to her tantrums. Of course, her temper never bothered him, in a way he found it amusing, and if he had to be summoned now and then at least it was by someone that would entertain his dark humor.

But today was not that day. In fact, today was probably the worst day for her to show up. He was already struggling to keep himself in control, but now with her standing there; the struggling was becoming futile.,

"Get out," he snapped; his voice layered with frustration.

"Not happening," she snapped back with a hint of sass "Where were you today? You can`t just bail on me you freaking jerk."

"Kyler..." he groaned, placing his forefinger and thumb over his nose; squeezing the bridge. She had come to learn that he`d do that when he was irritated or annoyed "Leave. The prophet commands it."

"I don`t give a shit about your commands," she replied, folding her arms "I started this day hoping to get promoted, but when I try to summon my mid laner, guess what happens? He doesn`t show up! I couldn`t summon you! I got stuck with that damned Ahri, and you know how much she pisses me off."

"Enough," he cut her off, stretching his legs out until he was standing straight in mid-air. Before the blonde could argue, he flicked a finger at her and a cloud of purple smoke appeared before her eyes; consuming her mind until thinking became a distant idea and numbness was all that existed.

"Malz...?" she groaned, placing her hands over her ears in an attempt to escape the feeling "What are you doing?!" Before she could get the answer she wanted; her vision grew darker until she felt, saw, heard: nothing.

When her eyes finally opened, she found herself still in his room; this time laid across his rather hard mattress with him nowhere in sight. The summoner was quite confused but more than that she was angrier. How dare he knock her out like that? Okay, so maybe she can be a little insensitive and short-tempered, but the fact that she irritated him gave him no right to knock her out!

'Just wait till I get my hands on you Mal...' she thought to herself, but paused as he suddenly appeared at the bedside; hovering an inch off the ground.

"You have summoned that of the void relentlessly," he began to speak "I have allowed this without debate because I found your insignificant human struggles amusing. But now you must repay the debt you owe. This" -he suddenly store of her robes- "Shall be your tribute."

At first Kyler didn`t know how to react, it was strange how a situation could drastically change. Here she was thinking she could rant about his behaviour for an hour or two, then calm down, leave, and summon him the next day as if nothing had happened. That`s how it always worked after all.

In a futile attempt, the summoner attempted to cover herself up; her arms wrapping around her large lush breasts, and her legs folding over one another to hide the sensitive regions in between.

"What`s wrong with you?!" she yelled a little fiercely, looking him straight in the eye with a brave challenging look "Why are you doing this?"

"This body..." he seemed to be referring to his own "Is human. Despite how empowered the void has made it... it`s still human. And humans have needs. Needs that I can no longer resist."

Kyler didn`t understand. Why was this happening so suddenly? Why was he acting so out of character? And most importantly: why is he doing this to her of all people? Was this her fault? She did walk in on him when he was clearly frustrated and irritated him to breaking point. But he had this coming for a while didn`t he? She just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Typical.

For a moment he quietly gazed at her; her helpless struggle to cover herself up aroused him strangely. The way her arms squeezed the soft skin of her chest; the mounds spilling around her arms as her full lips parted ever so slightly.

Malzahar could already imagine how it would feel to break those lips apart and claim her mouth for his own. But that wasn`t all he wanted to break apart. It wasn`t all he wanted to claim. Calmly, he began to pull his robes apart, letting them drop down as his tanned, muscular body came into view. The void empowered more than his magical potential after all.

For the briefest second he hesitated, but then again: this wasn`t his decision. The sexual deprivation within him was distracting him from his duties to the void. Ever since he became a prophet; the void was his only purpose, and things such as sex held little importance. But now the human body had been taunting him, the way it yearned for touch he couldn`t have; and it was very, very distracting. The void was his first priority, and he couldn`t let these human needs get in the way of that. So these human needs needed to be dealt with.

With a low but audible growl, he yanked her arms away from her chest; letting her soft mounds fall free. She made a little noise of surprise, before glaring at him with a frown. What he expected to be terror was replaced by anger in her eyes.

"Don`t you even think about it Malz!" she snapped, jerking her wrist out of his hand.

He paused again, wondering how far he was willing to go, to deal with his needs? If she wouldn`t submit... would he force her? Was he capable of that? Well of course he was. He was the god damned prophet of the void; he could do whatever he pleased... but that doesn`t always mean he should. Still... the void was his first priority, and for the void, he was willing to do anything...

"Don`t you ever, ever, ever think about doing it..." she glared at him before adding "with your hood on."

He blinked at her.

"It`s so not fair that I`m as naked as can be while you`ve got that damned thing over your face," she finished, before pulling it off; removing the cover around his mouth as well. In a matter of seconds, his dark brown hair fell over his handsome features; making him look almost human if it wasn`t for the glowing purple eyes that never seemed to go away. But personally; she liked that. With his hood off, she could now see he was smirking.

"You submit?" he asked calmly, a part of him expecting more of a fight.

"Submit?" she scoffed "Let`s just say I`ll play along because I need my champion in the rift. There`s no way I`m putting up with that nine tailed skank ever again." her gaze hardened once more as she added "But let`s just keep this business-like, I`ll help you so you can help me. Make it quick, I`d like to leave with some dignity."

"Quick?" he repeated, the smirk still on his face "I must make sure all my human desires are sated and that might take time. Time, which you don`t have a say in."

"You`re so unfair..." she grumbled.

"Don`t worry yourself Kyler." the purple glow in his eyes darkened again "I will reward you for your obedience... for letting me have you. Before the night is done I will have taken you in every way until you`re too out of breath to scream anymore."

The summoners eyes widened a little, but before she could reply he closed the gap between their lips; kissing her with bruising ferocity. His deprivation had made him more aggressive than he expected, and a single taste of her had him going mad with the need for more. He tugged on her lower lips, biting down on them with enough force to draw blood. But that didn`t stop him either, he trailed his tongue over the blood; the coppery taste lacing his tongue as he deepened the kiss. Absent-mindedly listening to her groans of pain and surprise.

It had still been a while since he had done this, so the prophet allowed his instincts to take charge; trailing a finger down the curve of her hips before tightening his grip on her plump ass. His nails dug into the skin as he pulled her closer; forcing another gasp from her lips as he began to grind against her, his loose pants covering his fast-growing erection.

Kyler though; could still feel the hardness of him scrape against her folds. It was an act that was driving her crazy with anticipation, just the thought of him being hard for her was enough to arouse the blonde, but the thought of him actually filling her up; now that had her soaked.

Slowly the pain became pleasure, and she enjoyed his roughness. Soon he had moved onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses to her collar-bone. Responsively she intertwined her own fingers into his dark hair, tugging on the locks whenever he bit down too hard; which was almost all the time. Suddenly he stopped grinding against her now-throbbing core, his lips removed themselves from her neck and his hands pulled away from her reddening ass. Not too happy about her loss; the summoner glanced up at him, to now see he was removing his pants. She grinned.

With his lower half now bare, she took a moment to give him a proper once over. Only stopping when her eyes landed on his monstrous girth. She guessed it must`ve been around nine inches, maybe even ten; and the wideness of it... oh god that`d hurt like hell. But it`d feel good too... so very good.

Not entirely sure how to react, the summoner stayed quiet; waiting for her champion to take control again. It wasn`t a long wait because in a matter of seconds Malzahar had pulled her on top of his thighs; his length sticking out an inch from her face. One look from him was all she needed before she understood what to do next.

Kyler stretched her head closer and licked his length it slowly from top to bottom. Malzahar instantly groaned, his unsatisfied body finally begging to feel a bit full. Next, she grabbed his cock with one hand and pulled it up, licking the shaft from top to bottom. While holding it up, she noticed his ball sack and gave them a teasing lick. Instantly the prophets hands fell to her head, where he wrapped his fingers around her hair as she continued to tease him. Suddenly she grabbed one ball in her mouth and sucked, causing him to gasp.

Letting go of his cock, she moved her hands to the balls and gently squeezed them, then began to rub as she focused her mouth on his member. While rubbing them, she once again gave a teasing lick to his cock, before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking.

"Aughhh..." Malzahar groaned in pleasure "Good girl..."

Encouraged by his moans, the summoner continued to take inch by inch of his massive cock, sucking and licking while she struggled to get his whole length down.

"Stop." he ordered, his voice was hoarse "Don`t move."

She obeyed and soon he began to force his length all the way down her throat then back out. Kyler gagged in response, but Malzahar`s hands held her in place as he continued to thrust in and out of her wet throat, his manhood covered in her saliva. Each time his cock went all the way in, his balls slammed against her face, the process continuously repeating until she felt his member expand in her mouth.

He grunted as he neared climax.

The summoner waited to see what would happen, but before that could happen he pulled out gasping.

"What`s wrong?" she asked, soon realizing how easily she had given to his control.

"Never mind that," he replied, "Get back on the bed and lay on your stomach."

"Why?" she asked again, but he clearly seemed impatient. Without a word, he grabbed her hips and pushed her down on her stomach, hovering over her back as his hands held her in place. Swiftly, he pressed her head down on the pillow and raised her ass up, kneeling in front of it.

"Have you taken it in the ass before?" he asked, with the slightest hint of concern.

"Wait, that`s a thing?" she blinked at him and he chuckled.

"I suggest biting that pillow," he teased then suddenly he shoved his rock hard length into her ass, it was so tight he couldn`t get his whole member down on the first try, only an inch managed to get in. But that inch was enough to cause Kyler to scream like crazy, her nails digging into the bed sheet as pain coursed through her body.

Suddenly she felt him thrust back in, this time, another inch managed to push in. He continued this until his whole length was in her, causing her to scream with each thrust.

"That`s right..." he groaned "Scream for me."

Once he was nestled in between her butt cheeks, he pulled out to one inch then rammed back in, pounding into her back hole until her screams had turned to moans of complete pleasure. The whole time her tight walls were clinging to his cock for dear life, squeezing his length. Each time he thrust inside, his balls would once again slap against her ass cheeks causing her to groan continuously.

As he continued to thrust, his hands travelled down her curvy body and grabbed her breasts from under her, squeezing them and occasionally pinching the nipples as he rammed inside her. Finally, the prophet of the void found himself at the edge, quickly he buried his full length inside her and held it there as he came with a loud roar.

The feeling of his hot semen pouring into her from behind was completely new, but the way it made her feel was wonderful. In fact, the sensation of his hot liquids filling her was enough to send her over the edge. And with the addition of his fingers pinching down on her nipples furiously, while his head was buried in her neck; she came undone.

"Malzahar!" she screamed his name as she climaxed, her juices squirting over his bed sheets.

Pulling out of her, the now satisfied mage laid back down on the bed beside his partner, who was panting for air as her orgasm still poured through her folds. Deciding not to let it go to waste, he repositioned himself so he was over her womanhood, then began to lap up the juices that had already settled their causing her to mewl and whimper until there was nothing left. She continued to lay there under him and he glanced at her ass which still had his semen oozing out of it.

That sight alone had him hard again in seconds.

Before she could even recover, he turned her over and pushed her legs apart; grinning wickedly."I recall saying I`d have you in every way possible." he said as she blinked at him with surprise but excitement.

"A man should keep his word." she muttered, bringing her hips closer to his.

"Yes he should." he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To those of you who are curious, I think I`ll do a nice innocent, inexperienced virgin next XD But then I`ll have to pair her up with someone pretty damn monstrous :3 I`m thinking Vladimir or Thresh. Suggestions?

Don`t forget to review :o (favourites and follows appreciated as well ofc)


	3. Aatrox

I'm working on the thresh one (sorry vlady) but it's going to take me some time to finish it up, so while you're waiting on that, I thought I'd grace you with a different champion. This guy is actually one of my favourites, and I intended to do him at some point anyways.

Also special thanks to my beta Maxaro for helping with this chapter :D

Alrighty, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Aatrox**

Ferris sighed in relief. It was no secret that she had been anxious all day. Her promotion depended on this match, and luckily she pulled through—all thanks to a _certain_ champion of course. It wasn't often she got to play her main, but when she did, she knew her victory was guaranteed. With a soft smile, the summoner headed over to the lobby to meet up with him, the smile only widening when she laid eyes on him. There he was, in all his dark glory. He was actually stepping out the door when she got there, and smoothly she waved him over.

"Aatrox!" Ferris grinned and the darkin's usually dark eyes lit up warmly at the sight of her.

"Your match went well," he noted. "This battle was certainly one of my bests. I thank you for that."

" _You_ thank _me_ for that?" She scoffed. "Please, _I'm_ the one who owes this victory to _you_."

"It was a team effort," said Aatrox simply, before walking off.

"Where you headed?" Ferris called after him, though she didn't fry to follow his trek down the hall.

"Elsewhere," he answered a little matter-of-factually.

"Why?"

"To perfect my art."

Not really sure what to make of that, the summoner shrugged before shooting him one last, warm smile as she turned away. Her friends would be waiting for her at the cafeteria after all.

As she walked down the halls, Ferris couldn't help but think of the dark, brooding champion that was Aatrox. Despite his outer appeal, he was actually really kind, considerate, and gentle. It surprised her just as much as it would surprise anyone else—to think someone who looked so dark could act so innocent. It was true that on the battlefield he was a merciless killing machine, but when off the rift he was... different, and Ferris couldn't help but smile at the thought of him.

It wasn't too long ago that other summoners would pick on her—she wasn't exactly the best player back then—and being hated on was part of her daily routine. Eventually, she just became numb towards her bullies, their words stopped hurting her a long time ago, but then it began to get physical. She'd been abused, alone and sad for most her time here. That was until Aatrox swept in to defend her. A few brutal threats from the drakin was all it took to have her oppressors running for their lives.

To her surprise, he didn't ask for any thanks, or anything at all actually. He just shrugged it off like it was no big deal and it was then that Ferris began to see just how much more there was to him than she had originally thought. Aatrox wasn't evil, and thanks to him she became braver, she became more social—she became happy.

He was her kind-hearted monster. Her champion.

(Le time lapse~)

Ferris smiled softly to herself as she stood on the balcony of her room in the institute. The view was fantastic, it overlooked the courtyard surrounding the institute, but it also went on to reveal the mountains in the distance and the summoner loved staring at them. She admired the way the bluish grey tops would stand out against the burning red-orange of the setting sun. It was that time of day, in fact, that would set the sky on fire, lighting it up with bright glowing colours that contrasted perfectly with the landscape.

Below her, though, she could see Aatrox leaning against a tree, sharpening his blade with his claws. She wasn't sure where he had gone, but she knew he had just returned since, just a few moments ago, she'd noticed him flying towards the institute and taking a break in the courtyard.

Though she didn't say anything, Ferris also thought about the reasons behind Aatrox's actions. He was a monster, a dark merciless warrior that would take lives without hesitation, but deep down, how could he be so different. From the day she met him, he seemed like another dumb champion that solved all his problems with hitting, or killing, but he changed her whole perspective. There was more to Aatrox than she originally thought, and she found herself intrigued.

Breaking out of her thoughts, the summoner glanced at the darkin again, only to realize he was gone.

"Summoner?"

Ferris almost jumped when she heard the voice behind her, but quickly composed herself before that could happen. Slowly she turned around to see Aatrox standing behind her, his sword still in hand.

"Oh. Hey..." she said awkwardly, realizing he had probably noticed her staring.

"Is... something the matter?" He asked, "You were... looking at me."

"I just..." Ferris didn't know how to finish her sentence, instead, she sighed and walked into her room, sitting down on the edge of her bed and locking her gaze with him.

"Aatrox I..." the summoner searched for words, then decided to be completely honest. "I'm sorry... for staring. I'm just a bit confused about our match, but I should have respected your privacy, I apologize."

Aatrox blinked at her.

"Is that all?" He asked as he began to walk forward, his muscles flexing with each stride.

Ferris took notice of that and slowly found her eyes wandering his body. True, he was a bit weird looking, but there was a certain appeal to him. The darkin's body was toned and chiseled with muscles, he even had a firm eight pack that began to catch her eyes. His face was a bit different from a regular persons, but it wasn't ugly. In fact, it was kind of attractive with his dark red eyes and sharp features. And for a creature his size, he'd definitely have a large-...

Ferris stopped herself there. Quickly, she pulled away from all those thoughts and stared at the ground. What was wrong with her? Why was she thinking like this? What was it about him that made her feel this way?

"You know..." she smiled slightly, pushing back her ash blonde hair. "You don't strike me as an evil type."

"Have you noticed the dark tattered wings?" He stated calmly and matter-of-factually. "Or the bloody claws? Or the glowing red eyes?"

"Yes, yes," she still smiled, "You do look strange, no doubt about that, but personality wise, you don't seem evil."

"I kill people," Aatrox replied darkly. "People outside of league have died because of me and they don't respawn, but that's not the worst part. The sick part is that I like it. I love killing them, and that's the only reason I really joined this league, so I can kill them over and over again."

"We've all killed people," Ferris' smile was now gone, but her eyes stayed determined. This was usually the part where people would get scared. "Over and over again, for all sorts of reasons. All the champions have. But I don't know if I'd call that evil..."

"I tell myself it isn't evil," now it was the drakin's turn to grin, "I tell myself it's pure, and I really think it is. War is pure, there's no confusion or lies in war. It's all honest and straight forward, war is the pure veil that reveals the truth in a person... I wouldn't call it evil. But I wouldn't call it good either."

He seemed hesitant but he turned to leave. Suddenly Ferris's heart beat increased, she could feel her chance slipping through her fingers. For some reason she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay, she wanted him to stay for as long as possible, and slowly the reason became clear. She was attracted to him, it was as simple as that. And perhaps, maybe just maybe, possibly... he was attracted to her?

"Wait," she muttered quietly, but he heard and stopped.

"Yes, summoner?" Aatrox enquired as he turned around to face her again.

"Come closer. Please..." Ferris wasn't sure what she wanted to do, or more importantly if she wanted to do it, but she couldn't stop herself from speaking.

He moved closer until he was standing in front of her and looking down at her body which sat on the bed. Slowly Ferris brought a hand up to his shoulder and tried to push him down to his knees, to which the darkin complied and knelt in front of her. His expression calm but his eyes unsure. Ever so slowly, she brought his face closer to hers and began to gently kiss him, her soft lips pressing into his firm ones.

For a moment, as he stood on his knee before the summoner, Aatrox still seemed hesitant, but as soon as she kissed him his eyes lit up in recognition as he laid her down on the bed and got on top of her. The gentle shyness was gone and was now replaced with a fiery passion as the darkin forced her lips open and pushed his tongue into her surprised mouth. Their tongues engaged in war, both of them fighting for dominance, a fight which Aatrox won.

Feeling a bit more confident now, Aatrox continued to deepen the kiss, biting down and tugging on Ferris' lower lip. Soon, she found herself moaning into the kiss as she felt a warm tingling sensation overtake her. Currently, she was only wearing a regular shirt and a pair of pants, there was no need for armour since she wasn't in a game. Taking advantage of that, Aatrox began to explore her body. Without pulling away from the kiss, he tore his claws into her shirts and pulled off the fabric, leaving her top half only covered by a grey sports bra.

Tenderly, the darkin begun to run his hands across her abdomen, feeling the summoner's lean muscles and also her beating heart. He also took note of how she shuddered at his touch and moved his hands towards her pants, hooking his claw into the top half and ripping them off in one movement. Now, with her only in her undergarments, Aatrox pulled away from the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck where he bit down tenderly.

Ferris could only moan in response, still unsure of how a simple, sweet kiss had lead to _this_ , but she didn't complain as she felt him lick her ears, tugging down on the sensitive skin and chuckling each time she whimpered. Quietly she wondered if she should stop him, perhaps this had gone too far, but embarrassingly enough, she found that she was enjoying this too much and she doubted her body would ever forgive her if she didn't see this through.

By now Aatrox was done toying with her, his hands had moved straight to her underwear. Slowly he began to rub the soft fabric with his finger, careful not to tear it with his sharp claws. As his finger rubbed up and down Ferris' lower half, he could feel the wet liquids being produced, and soon they were staining the garments.

"Ngh..." she began to mewl under him. "Stop teasing me... just do it."

Despite her request, Aatrox continued to tease the summoner. Not only did he enjoy seeing her squirm, but he was also a bit nervous about moving forward. It had been a long time since he had done anything like this.

As he continued to stroke her from outside he buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent and kissing her softly. She smelled like vanilla.

"Please..." Ferris moaned, her own hands moving to lower her underwear. Suddenly, Aatrox grabbed both her hands and pinned them to the mattress, not hurting her, but stopping her.

"Keep your hands down," he ordered, his voice hoarse but serious. "I'm in charge."

She groaned, but obeyed as he finally tore her panties off, leaving her lower half bare to him. Instantly Ferris shuddered, the exposure of her private parts bringing a blush to her face. The embarrassment was soon replaced with warm pleasure as she felt something slipping through her folds and entering her womanhood. Straining to catch a glance, Ferris saw Aatrox's finger embedded inside her, at first, she was concerned the sharpness of it would tear her in half but he was careful and she only felt pleasure.

After a moment he removed his finger, bringing it up to his face and examining the liquids. With a devious smirk, he brought it down to her face and whispered.

"Taste?"

Willingly, Ferris licked at the offered digit, the taste of her own juices exciting her.

Finally, Aatrox grabbed both her thighs and firmly pushed them apart, lowering them until her knees were against the mattress. Suddenly she could feel something hard against her entrance and she had to bite down on her lower lip to hold in the anticipation. Once again she glanced upwards to see a massive, dark red cock sitting at her entrance, the hard tip rubbing against her folds.

"Summoner..." the darkin whispered quietly. "If you let me continue, I won't be able to stop. So tell me now; do you want this?"

"You've only ever been good to me," Ferris smirked at him, her voice husky, "You've been looking out for me ever since I began playing you. If there's anything I'm sure about, it's this. Now please... do it you-!"

Suddenly, Aatrox pushed his full length into the summoner, filling her up completely and stretching out her tight walls. Instantly Ferris screamed out, whatever she was about to say lost within the pain as the force slammed into her, pushing her body down against the bed. Instantly her hands shot up, wanting to grab onto his shoulders and hold onto him for support, but as soon as she raised her hands the darkin merely pinned them back down. Then, with a grunt, he pushed out, her walls clinging to him until he was completely out of her.

Once he had left, Aatrox took a deep breath. His insides were pulsing with pleasure and it was sort of surprising. He hadn't done anything like this in ages, and he couldn't help but a feel a bit new to the feelings and pleasure that coursed through him. He found himself craving for more as he glanced at the woman underneath him, so without further waiting he once again slammed into her, grunting as she moaned. Then, once again, he pulled out and slammed back in, thrusting himself inside and out of her, enjoying the feeling of pounding into her willing body.

"M-more..." Ferris mewled, and Aatrox obliged, continuing his thrusts and picking up a pace. Soon her face was clouded with ecstasy as she brought her hips up to meet his thrusts and screamed out each time he filled her up.

"Ahh..." her voice was excited and high pitched, "Aatrox... I... I'm cum-!"

Instead of finishing her sentence, the summoner arched her back and screamed out, her eyes rolling backwards as she rode through her orgasm. The whole time Aatrox watched her expression, feeling her liquids leaking through and dripping down her thighs. The orgasm lasted for several seconds and left her exhausted. With a groan she dropped on the bed, her head nuzzling against the pillow as she breathed, trying to overcome the immense pleasure that had rocked her body.

Slowly Aatrox removed his cock from inside her and leaned his head towards her wet womanhood. Curiously, he ran his tongue over her folds, savouring the bittersweet taste of her juices. The feeling of his tongue against her provoked a moan from Ferris' lips, encouraging the drakin to continue. Once again he tenderly licked her then grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer, burying his head in between her legs and licking forcefully, his tongue teasing her sensitive spots.

"W-wait...!" she shrieked as his tongue began to press against her clit. "Slow down... nghh... it's too much."

Aatrox wasn't listening, though, his thoughts were too focused on eating her out, enjoying the juices she produced as he licked them up. Soon he realized she was most reactive when he rubbed her clit, so he began to take advantage and pressed his lips over it—licking slowly. Ferris was crying out in ecstasy again and he could feel her folds tighten around him, signalling another orgasm. So ,eagerly, Aatrox began licking more furiously, using his hands to widen the summoner's legs so he'd have more access. Finally, she neared another climax.

Throwing her head back, Ferris screamed again, her juices pouring out as she met her orgasm head on. Aatrox didn't waste a drop, lapping it all up until her body went limp from exhaustion.

"Please..." she groaned. "Enough... I can't take much more of this..."

In truth, though, Ferris wasn't too sure about that statement. Her body was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a rest, but her mind was still racing. She had gotten a taste of the pleasure Aatrox could give her and she wanted more, she wanted it so badly that she didn't care if her body was tired, she wanted to feel him inside her again. But she knew that wasn't too good of an idea, her body felt too sore and she needed a break.

The summoner was pulled out of her thoughts as Aatrox brought her head towards his still hard cock.

"What are you doing?" Ferris asked confusedly as she stared at the large, crimson length before her.

"It's your turn to pleasure me," the darkin grunted in response, pressing his hard member against her lips.

Despite her bodies tiredness, the summoner knew she owed this to him, and the simple thought of having his rock hard member in her mouth was exciting her once again. As soon as she opened her mouth Aatrox shoved his cock inside, gasping as he felt a different type of warm tightness surrounding him. It took him a moment to continue, but before he could make his next move, Ferris' tongue was already swirling around his length. She sucked on his sensitive spots and hummed quietly, the vibrations only adding to his pleasure.

By now Aatrox had lost control, he didn't feel in charge anymore, instead, he felt like a slave to her skilled tongue.

Ferris began to take his full length down her throat, breathing through her nose and holding it in for as long as possible before her gag reflex kicked in. The darkin groaned each time she deep-throated him, only encouraging her to give him more pleasure. So as she pleased his cock with her mouth, her hands massaged his thighs then ran over his chest, feeling each muscle and ab.

Her attention was brought back to his cock, as she felt it expanding in her mouth, and then with a loud groan, Aatrox climaxed. His hot liquids pouring down Ferris`s throat, staining her lips. Once he was done, he fell on top of her. His weight held her down, but she didn't complain, instead she licked her lips, swallowing the last bit of his essence before glancing at him.

Realizing he was starting to crush her, Aatrox rolled over to the side, and laid beside her, his head turning to he could look at her.

"It's been a while since I've done that," he muttered.

"Same for me," Ferris replied. "It was really good though, the best I've ever had."

"Thought I'd be rusty," the darkin stared at the ceiling now, still panting, "But I agree; it was really good, summoner."

"Aatrox...?" She placed a hand on his face.

"Yes?"

"Call me Ferris."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't know why, but Aatrox always strikes me as a sweet, nice, misunderstood guy XD And I wanted to try a sweeter, gentler approach for this one. Alright, be sure to review, and expect Thresh next.


	4. Thresh

So you guys noticed I was taking a while XD... sorry about that, but hey I`m done now and I must say one thing. This chapter... was the hardest chapter I`ve ever written... ever. o-o Anyways I honestly don`t know if this chapter turned out as good as I planned, might be terrible but that`s for you to decide, so leave me a review when you`re done. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thresh**

Crysta sighed softly as she took a step off the boat and touched the pale sandy ground beneath her. Ahead of her, the sand turned to grass; leading up to a forest made up of dark, tall trees. Overall the place was rather ominous, and it`s aura practically screamed dread, but for Crysta: it was the most beautiful place in the world. Behind all the pale colors and dark atmosphere: the landscape was beautiful and quiet, the incarnation of tranquillity itself, and she loved it.

For weeks, she had been looking forward to this expedition, and when she got her best friend Elaine to come along; that excitement doubled. Speaking of her friend, the summoner noticed her now stepping off the boat; a look of dismay on her face as she glanced around.

"Did I mention how stupid this idea is?" Elaine muttered, shooting her dark-haired friend a glare.

"Brighten up," Crysta replied with a smile "This`ll be fun. Now come on the expeditions about to begin."

"Did you just say this`ll be fun?" Elaine rolled her eyes "I think you might be oblivious to the fact that we`re in the god-damned **shadow isles**!"

"Come on." Crysta only smirked, leading her friend on as they began to follow the guide. Unlike the other summoners, Crysta found the shadow isles to be alluring, and the champions that hailed from it only provoked her curiosity. In fact, her main was one of the isles own: Thresh. As the guide began to lead the group into the forest, the young summoner looked at everything with excitement; not really listening to Elaine who was still complaining.

As the group wandered further into the forest, Crystas eyes were caught by a figure moving behind the trees. Curiously she stopped walking, turning to see if she could get a better look; but the figure was clearly gone. Before she could give up, she heard a shuffling noise and froze again. Her eyes lowered to lock with a certain tree; the noises growing louder as a feeling of being watched consumed her.

Once again she took a deep breath, attempting to move her legs. But before she could actually run, the figure revealed itself. A small grayish rabbit hopped out from behind the tree, pausing to glance up at her before scurrying away. The summoner sighed in relief, mentally laughing at herself for becoming so scared. As she turned away; true panic began to cloud her mind. Her group was gone! The others were nowhere in site, and she could hear nothing but the eerie winds dancing through the foliage.

She was alone. In the Shadow Isles... this wasn`t going to end well.

In a desperate attempt, Crysta began running; not sure if she was going the right way, but at the moment she didn`t care. Eventually, she`d bump into them, right? Apparently not, because after what felt like an hour, the summoner was out of breath and still by herself. The sky above her was darkening, and something inside her told her the night would only bring new dangers.

Her heart began to sink. This was it for her. It was unlikely that she`d ever find her group again, they`d probably leave without her soon and she`d be stuck here. She`d die here. Without a word, the summoner sank to her knees, burying her head in her arms as she cried softly. She didn`t want to cry, she wanted to be brave; but what did it matter? It`s not like bravery would do her any good here. She was doomed, it was over.

Not too far; Thresh was on his way back to his make-shift home. He had just claimed two new souls, and he was looking more than forward to torturing them relentlessly once he was there. To the wardens irritation, there seemed to be a figure in the distance, and considering he was headed the same way, he coyly walked through the foliage. Now that he was closer, the figure glanced up to look at him and he recognized her immediately.

The summoner he would meet almost every day on the fields of justice was curled up on the ground, her beautiful green eyes dripping with tears. At first, the chain warden didn`t know how to react, but slowly her situation began to make sense to him.

At first Crysta was relieved beyond belief at the sight in front of her; a familiar, glowing form stood a meter away. His slender hands held up a single lantern, making him more noticeable in the surrounding darkness. And latched around his waist were eerie but firm crisscrossing chains.

"Thresh!" she sighed in relief, a smile almost gracing her lips before she realized something. She was alone with Thresh: chain warden with the sadistic tendency to torture people into oblivion. True in the league he couldn`t hurt her; but here? There were no spells or boundaries protecting her, and the cruel grin on his face proved he knew that too.

"My, my," he chuckled darkly, his hands clasping behind his back as he tilted his head slightly "I`d never imagine seeing you here, Summoner Crysta." What are you doing here... alone?"

Crysta inhaled sharply, her heart rate rising as she mentally assessed her situation. She didn`t have any items or spells at her fingertips: in fact, she had nothing. Nothing but her brains, which had decided not to function as panic began to build up inside her scared body.

'Relax' Crysta thought to herself 'there`s no reason to freak out. I`m just overreacting, Thresh isn`t going to hurt me... hopefully.'

"Mister Thresh..." she managed to say, nothing how amused he looked as she referred to him as 'mister' "I was just on an expedition... I should probably find my group now... It was nice seeing you of course..."

Before the summoner could leave, she felt cold chains coil up her legs; stopping her dead in her tracks as she attempted an escape.

"What`s your rush?" he mused "By the looks of it you seem a little lost?"

"Not at all." she insisted "My friends are not too far from here, they`re probably waiting for me."

"You`re bluffing." his grin widened as the chain made its way around her waist, yanking her closer to him until her body brushed off of his.

"Let me go," she said firmly, but her expression gave away how scared she was as her eyes wandered to the ground "I am your summoner... I command it?"

"As you wish." his voice sounded mocking but to the summoners surprise the chains pulled away "If you`re in fact lost, I suggest coming with me. It`s not a good idea for someone so helpless to be by herself here... especially after sun-down."

At first, she wanted to argue, to run, to scream at him to leave; but common sense still prevailed. On one side she could stay here by herself, but wasn`t it likely that she`d be picked off by some monster sooner or later? Her other choice was to go with Thresh, but could she really trust him? Of course not, though if he wanted to hurt her; he already would have...

"Fine..." she muttered grimly, there was no way she`d survive on her own, her only chance was Thresh at the moment.

Instead of responding verbally, the wardens grin only grew as he turned away and continued to walk towards the trees, a single gesture of his lantern told her to follow. She did.

Thresh had a large home if home was even the right word? It wasn`t the dark and dreary cave or cabin Crysta had expected, but instead a complex looking castle like building. As a matter of fact, it looked too big to explore in one day, but the summoner was fine with that, she didn`t need to explore; she just wanted to find her group soon and get home. After being alone in the Shadow Isles for a while, a lot of terrible thoughts had come to her mind, and now she could understand why someone would fear a place like this. Still, she knew it would always fascinate her, but now she acknowledged the danger associated with her fascination.

Once again she sighed.

Crysta didn`t remember falling asleep, but when she awoke it was still night; she could tell since there was a small opening in the wall beside her. It wasn`t a window, but instead just a hole between the bricks. To her surprise the home was furnished rather neatly, the warden never really seemed like the type to enjoy such living quarters. Heck, he even had a fish bowl in the other corner. Perhaps there was more to her champion then she had thought at first?

Suddenly she realized why she had awoken; there were low but audible screams echoing through the halls. Human instincts overtook her, and the need to help whoever was in trouble forced her onto her feet and down the hall. Soon she found herself standing at a thin door, and as she opened it she froze in complete terror. Nope, she was wrong: Thresh is definitely the champion she thinks he is.

The room was dimly lit with greenish torches; there was a metal slab at the center and instruments of torture hooked on the walls as eerie chains hung from the ceiling. What made the scene worse was the ghostly green, almost transparent man lying on the slab. His expression contorted in fear as Thresh loomed over him, a scythe-shaped blade in his hand as he chuckled.

Suddenly common sense became a vague idea as the summoner opened her mouth: "Stop!"

Immediately Thresh did, his head turning and his eyes lighting up with surprise. He didn`t expect her to be here, he was honestly willing to help her get back to the institution at day-break. Why? Well because she was fun, and his preferred summoner. Much more amusing than the other scrubs he gets stuck with now and then. He didn`t want that to end, and so for himself, he was willing to spare her. But now that she`s here, seeing him do this; it might be difficult to get her to co-operate. Not that it really mattered, in all honesty, the warden wasn`t really affected by her command.

"Nice of you to join us." he sneered "But it`s very rude to walk in on people.. you should leave."

"Not until you let him go!" she demanded, her humanity getting the best of her again.

"Oh don`t worry about him." his voice was soft and polite "He`s actually already dead."

"I don`t care." she continued, the determination never leaving her eyes "Let him go now Thresh, I command it."

"You command it?" he burst out in laughter "Ignorant aren`t we? I was only toying with you earlier, you have no power over me here. And I`m actually begging to grow sick of your commands. Leave."

"I can`t." she insisted, what type of person turns away from someone who needs help "Just let him go, I`ll do anything?"

"For a complete stranger...?" he moved away from the ghost-man and was now glaring down at her.

"For someone who needs help."

"You`re a strange one." as he said that, the warden snapped his fingers and the ghost-man began to evaporate into nothing "His spirit has been freed."

"Really?" she could only blink at him, did he actually listen to her? "Thank yo-"

"Don`t thank me." his smile was back, "You said you`d do anything, didn`t you?"

The chains that were hanging from the ceiling suddenly shot down to restrain Crystas hands, pulling them above her head and immobilizing her completely.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, not sure how to react as he chuckled again. One of his claw-like hands began to toy with the strap of her shirt; she had after all chosen a simple tank top and pair of jeans for the expedition. Her cheeks turned pink as his hands tore through the strap: transforming the top into nothing but shreds of fabric that laid across the floor.

"Mi-Mister Th-thresh..." she stuttered, her eyes widening "What are you doing?!"

She was pale but elegantly beautiful with graceful curves and soft features. Her jet black hair was wavy and framed her perfect face; her lush light-pink lips complimenting her snow-white complexion. But her most striking feature were her almost glowing, ghostly green eyes. They practically mirrored his, and the depth and emotion underneath them intrigued him. Their familiar allure gave off a unique glow that soothed his broken soul. How could he possibly resist?

"You said you`d do anything, remember?" his hands tightened around the curve of her hips, and she blushed at the touch "A lady of your honor wouldn`t lie?" once again his voice was mocking, but the summoner could say nothing. She wasn`t a liar.

The warden placed one clawed finger over her chest; parting her breasts for a moment as he brought the finger down to her stomach; drawing a bit of blood as Crysta flinched. Taking a step closer, the warden grabbed her by her sides; his nails once again digging into her soft skin as he pulled her into an aggressive kiss. Gods he had no idea how much he had been wanting to do this until now, it was no doubt that every man in Runeterra was tempted by her; but Thresh was going to be the first. He needed to be the first. Her allure was only part of the reason why he found himself wanting to do this, the other part being her sweet innocence. He was a monster by trait, and the thought of ruining that innocence sent his instincts into overdrive.

Pulling away from the kiss he began to lick down the summoners neck, tasting the innocence of her being before biting down hard enough to leave a mark. The summoner released a muffled groan of pain before Thresh grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her head to the side to expose more of her neck to his hungry mouth. Crysta could only whimper as the ordeal continued, but surprisingly the feeling of his tongue, teeth and lips against her skin began to arouse her. Unfortunately, the pain still continued, he was super rough, and for someone as inexperienced as her it was too much.

Despite this, Thresh knew very well that she was a virgin; he could tell by the innocence of her aura. It didn`t matter, though; Thresh was still the monster he was, and he`d be as rough as he pleased; this was for his own enjoyment after all. But he wasn`t all that bad, he`d please her a little too, it was her first time and he wanted to show her how pleasurable these activities could be. That is, of course, before he turned that pleasure into pure agony for her.

Suddenly Crysta began to feel new chains snake up her legs, wrapping around her thighs as a single link came to rest in between the curve of her ass. At first, she shuddered against the coldness of the chains, afraid to move in case she`d hurt herself with it. Finally, she sighed in relief as Thresh backed away a little, tilting his head slightly to admire the sight in front of him. With another wave of his hands, a third chain came to coil around her breasts, squeezing the mounds together tightly, forcing a groan of un-comfort from her lips.

Instead of approaching her again, she noticed him start to change. The fire around his face dimmed to nothing as his skeletal features became more human. Now, standing before her was a pale man with dark raven black hair and glowing green eyes that matched hers. His features were sharp and sinister but held a certain attractiveness to them.

He liked the little-scared sounds she made as his fingertips went down her shoulders, over the swell of her breasts, tracing the curve of her hips and resting over her plump ass. She squeaked as he squeezed her with his hands and frankly he found it adorable, a familiar hunger was beginning to burn inside him, the hardness under his clothes only further proving how turned on he was by her little reactions.

Slowly he kneeled down, the chains lifting her a little higher as he pulled her legs over his shoulder. She didn`t say a word, she didn`t even look at him; her face red and flushed. But he planned on having her make some noise.

The inexperienced girl let out a cry as she felt his sinful tongue tracing shapes over her now throbbing core. Her hands strained against the chains as he licked up her folds, his lips brushing against her clit before he brought his mouth back down to tease at her entrance. Her breath hitched as she felt him delve into her, the thin shape of his tongue making it easier to slip in and out.

He even bothered to hum, the vibrations sending hot shivers down her spine as she writhed, her hips coming up to his mouth; pleading for more. She felt pleasure build up in her stomach, a sensation she was not used too. Suddenly, Thresh grabbed her hips with his hands to keep her from buckling as his tongue became rougher, sliding up and down her core as his teeth gently grazed the sensitive skin. She screamed out as he focused on her clit now, his lips closing over it as he rolled his tongue across it, her breath growing ragged with need as she began to see stars.

Soon she couldn`t hold in the moans that were spilling out her lips, followed by occasional cries and gasps. Feeling embarrassed, Crysta turned her head so she could muffle herself against her hanging arm, clenching her eyes shut as the pleasure grew unbearable.

"If you don`t get louder," he growled disapprovingly as she tried to hold back her moans "I`m going to stop." At first, she was hesitant, but the simple thought of him stopping and leaving her so desperate was unbearable. Easily, she pulled away from her arm, letting out every sound she wanted. Moaning, mewling and crying out as he continued to play with her now soaking wet womanhood; she only stopped to scream as he bit down gently on her clit. Despite how soft he was, that action was enough to send her over the edge. Her head fell back as her body shook violently as she screamed out in ecstasy; climaxing at last.

Thresh still didn`t stop, though, holding her still as he forced his mouth deeper into her folds; lapping away at the sweet nectar she spilled. Her taste was bittersweet innocence, he could feel her essence on his tongue, and he simply couldn`t get enough.

"Ple-please!" she cried out her body not capable of any more pleasure "It`s too much!" she had already climaxed once and her body needed a break. Coyly, the warden obliged, pulling away and letting her catch his breath. Now it was his turn to please himself.

As the chains began to lower her again, he tore off his own robes, letting them drop to the side as his scarred but muscular abdomen was put on display for her. To his surprise she didn`t seem at all impressed, but instead her eyes were clouded with fear again; she knew what was coming. Without a word, he pulled both her thighs around his hips, letting his nine-inch cock rub against her soaked folds. She didn`t make a noise. Once again he intended to change that.

In one quick thrust, Thresh forced half his length into her unbearably tight womanhood but those few inches were enough to cause Crysta to scream out, her eyes closing tightly as pain flooded her senses. It didn`t stop though as he pulled back slightly only to slam back in with more force; rattling her core as his whole length began to fill her up, stretching her walls to agonizing lengths as she felt tears form in her eyes.

To make matters worse for the inexperienced summoner, Thresh wasn`t at all considerate. His entrances remained violent and brutal as he chased his own pleasure. At first, the thrusting was difficult for Thresh, but now he had set a vicious pace and each thrust was hitting her deeper and faster. And the pleasure he felt only grew, sending his mind into a carnivorous frenzy as he found himself hungering for more.

With another cry, Crysta pulled against her chains, desperately wanting to grab onto something. She knew he knew that too, but to her disappointment he didn`t release her, instead the corners of his lips tugged up into an amused smile as his pace became more animalistic, if that was possible. She also began to feel the chains around her breasts tighten, almost to a point where she felt like they`d burst from the strain.

Thresh, on the other hand, enjoyed every single reaction she made, to the way her body shook at his rough entrances, to the way her hips rose up as he pulled away; only to slam back in with more force. Soon he was groaning in effort, but also in pleasure as he felt her tighten around him to a point where he felt like he was suffocating. His fingers raked down her back; drawing blood as he held onto her. Soon the summoners five senses were resorted to two; hearing the sound of his dark growls and feeling his powerful body dominate her relentlessly.

Soon for Thresh, her tightness was getting to him, and as pressure began to build up; he couldn`t take it anymore. The wardens body shuddered as he felt pleasure coursing through him. Finally, he came, his vision blanking out for a moment as he struggled to keep himself up. Crysta only tugged on her chains again, wincing at the unfamiliar feeling of his hot seed filling her up. All she could hear was his ragged breathing as he tried to recover his senses.

After another moment of silence, the warden pulled out of her abused body, steadily lowering himself to pick up his clothes. As he stood back up, the cruel grin returned to his face at the sight of her; his little toy all strung up, streaks of blood staining her here and there while a few marks became visible on her neck as their mixed juices dripped out of her. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but to his surprise she didn`t look scared or angry; just out of breath.

Coyly he snapped his fingers and the chains released her; he had to hold her up with his own arms since she could barely stand.

"Isn`t there supposed to be a long napping part after sex...?" she asked seriously and Thresh smirked slightly before picking her up completely. Yes, she definitely was a strange one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I honestly have no idea where I intended to go with this one but at least, I don`t have to worry about it anymore since it`s done. Anyways, regarding a request I got, I intend to do a talon one with a nice dominant summoner soon (just so I can mess with Talon x3) but before that for my next chapter, I`m doing... Vel`koz... must I say more? ;3


	5. Shen

No rest for the wicked, ay?

Bet you were expecting a Talon or Vel chapter? Well you see, I started on that, but lately, a certain champion has caught my eye and I couldn`t help myself. So I`m definitely going to get the Vel and Talon done, but this one kind of wrote itself so here you are! I present to you my new favorite male champion! (for now, at least, XD)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Shen**

Nixie frowned as she glanced at her rice bowl.

She was currently sitting in the institutions cafeteria, waiting for her other summoner friends. It had been a long day of ranked matches for her, most of them going fairly well, but that had nothing to do with what was bothering her. In a few of those matches, she had called on her main; Shen, and in every single one of them, he seemed exhausted. She had played with him a lot and he`d always be on point and quick to act, but recently; he acted like he was half-dead. Nixie wasn`t angry, though, far from it in fact; she was worried. Worried about her champion, the way he`s been acting, the way he looks. He just isn`t himself lately.

"Greeting summoner." a familiar voice pulled Nixie out of her trance and she glanced up to see Akali walking by. It was a usual thing for the two to greet each other at lunch, Akali also was a common champion for the summoner.

"Hey, Akali." Nixie managed a smile as the ninja began to walk away, but before she could she added: "Wait a second!"

Akali paused and turned back to her, a single eyebrow raised.

"Do you think... Shen has been acting strange lately?" Nixie asked.

"How so?"

"I don`t know he just seems really tired lately?"

"Doesn`t he..." Akali sighed before explaining "A new foe has risen in Ionia as if Zed and Syndra weren`t enough... and Shen is only one man; handling his responsibilities to the order and the league has left him exhausted."

"Oh." was all the summoner managed to say as Akali left. Well, that explained it; the man really has a lot on his plate, it`s no surprise he seems so out of it. What Shen needs is a break, a little distraction would do him good and the summoner knew exactly how to help him with that.

(Time lapse)

As Nixie walked down the halls of the institution; finding Shens room wasn't an issue, considering there`s a giant golden plaque with his name engraved on it stuck to the door. She knocked softly but there was no reply, so coyly she attempted to turn the handle; it opened. Quietly the summoner walked in, not sure what to expect sine it was the first time she was in here.

After a few seconds of wandering, she found herself looking at a large open room with plenty of windows and weapon racks lining the walls. There was an extremely small bed in the corner and a much larger make-shift couch in the center. Lying on that couch, looking almost at peace was Shen. His breathing was barely audible and by the looks of it; she guessed he was asleep.

Not knowing what else to do, Nixie took a few steps towards him. He awoke immediately, the purple glow returning to his eye as he shot up, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword but not pulling it out as he glared at her.

"It`s me!" she assured him quickly "I didn`t mean to startle you, the door was open so I-"

"What are you doing here?" he didn`t sound angry or surprised, instead, his voice was calm and smooth, and the question seemed genuine.

"I... well you see... the thing is..." how was she supposed to explain herself? "I noticed how unsteady you seemed during the matches earlier so I asked Akali about it and she told me about the issues in Ionia. I`m worried about you, I think you should take a break; distract yourself from all that crap for a while."

"I`m a ninja, I can handle myself fine and I don`t require any breaks." once again his voice was completely calm and emotionless.

"Yes you do." the summoner argued "Isn`t the whole point of your order to keep balance? How can you hold that up if you aren`t balanced yourself?"

He didn`t respond for a moment, it was true. Lately, for Shen, his life has been work, work, and more work. There was no balance, nothing to equal out his never-ending responsibilities. He needed to be balanced out, and if she was offering to do that for him; why should he decline?

"Fine." he relaxed against the couch "What do you propose?"

She could only smirk as she moved closer, her soft hands pressed against his shoulder, pushing him onto his back as his legs extended. He seemed pretty willing as she undid the straps of his suit, slowly pulling off the blue fabric as he watched her calmly. Only once his chiseled chest was bare to her did she begin to take apart his mask. In a matter of seconds, she found herself looking into soft, gentle glowing blue eyes. The simple sight of them made her feel at peace as if everything was alright, and there was no reason to ever worry about anything ever again. She felt secure.

Skillfully, the summoner initiated a kiss, her mouth taking charge as she sucked on his tongue, smiling into his lips as she brought her hands to her own robes: pulling them off. Now the only thing covering them was Shens dark blue pants and Nixies lacy undergarments.

With a soft sigh, the summoner moved her lips away and began to pepper kisses down his jaw, moving to the soft skin of his neck. Once again she brought her tongue out to tease him, giving his ears a thorough lick before nibbling on the lobe, waiting for a reaction that wouldn`t come. Curiously she glanced at him, he was still with his eyes closed as a peaceful expression hung over his face. It wasn`t the reaction she wanted, but it would do for now.

The summoner continued to trail her tongue down his neck, moving back to his chest as she felt his muscles against her lips. While her tongue kept him distracted, she placed one leg on each side of his thighs, pressing her hips against his as she grinded slowly against his now hardening member.

He finally showed a little emotion, his mouth opening so he could groan quietly as his cock twitched against the fabric of his pants. Now, she began to grind faster, her tongue licking circles over his stomach as her hands slowly began to pull away at his pants, freeing his nine-inch member. For a moment, she paused to look at it adoringly before grabbing it and pumping it.

Once again the ninja groaned, straining to prop himself up so he could watch her. She jacked him off furiously, not showing any hint of slowing down as pressure began to form inside the champion, his own body quivering with the built up pleasure that was more than ready to explode. Just as he was about to give, she stopped and before the champion could explain he noticed her sitting up straighter. Her hands traveled to her own panties, pulling the wet-stained garment off as she held his cock up and positioned herself so that her glistening folds were hovering against the tip.

The look in her eyes was needy and lusty as she attempted to lower herself on him. For the ninja, though, she was too slow, and the need for release was making him impatient. Easily he snapped his hips up, closing the gap and plunging into her tight, wet hole as she moaned softly in slight surprise.

After a moment, she began to move on top of him, pulling her hips upwards before slamming back down on his length, groaning each time. The ninja only laid back, enjoying the feeling of being inside her as he thrust upwards to help pick up the pace. The summoners hands moved to the back of her bra were she unhooked it, letting it fall onto the bed as she continued to bounce on him, her breasts also bouncing in sync. Soon she was panting as she desperately chased the pleasure that was building up inside her. Each time she bounced, he`d rub up against her sweet spot and she`d cry out in pleasure, her own fingers coming to rub at her clit, increasing the feeling.

As the exhaustion caught up with her, Nixie placed her hands on the couch to prop herself up as she moved her hips faster and faster, harder and harder as that coil inside her grew unbearably tight. All she wanted to do was come, never in her life did she want to climax this badly, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn`t do it. She felt herself at the edge, so close but not close enough and it was driving her crazy.

"Sh-Shen!" she pleaded "Please..."

The ninja understood immediately, grabbing her by the hips and thrusting into her rapidly, his speed inhumane as the blue in his eyes grew darker and fiercer. By now Nixie could barely move, the only thing keeping her up was Shens arms as he rammed into her, his groans and growls only getting her hotter and hotter as she tilted at the edge.

"Harder..." she mewled, her fingers once again returning to rub furiously at her clit as she pressed her chest against his; leaning on him.

Shen easily complied, his need for his own climax bringing him to a new speed. His thrusts growing faster as he pierced her deeper and deeper, his hands moving her hips to make it easier to slip inside. Finally, the summoner felt a familiar sensation rise inside her and without warning she screamed out his name, squirting her juices all over his cock. She tightened over him as the last bit of her orgasm slipped through her, bringing him to his own edge as he groaned fiercely; his cock expanding inside her until he also exploded in ecstasy, filling her with his seed.

With a tired sigh, he pulled out and laid back against the couch, catching his breath as the summoner just dropped on him, her hands moving to her folds as she watched his semen pour out of her. She couldn`t help but smile at what she had just done, and to think it was with her beloved champion.

"I admit..." Shen muttered, "That was a very good distraction."

"Maybe we could do it again?" she raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Hmm, I think I may need another distraction tonight."

"Why not now?" she suggested.

"There`s Kinkou meeting I need to attend this afternoon." he replied matter-of-factly, attempting to get up.

"Well, you should, at least, clean up before you go," she grinned again, grabbing his limp cock and leaning down to lick the last bit of her juices off of it. The ninja shook his head in amusement before pulling her back on top of him and capturing her lips in a firm kiss. He was sure the order wouldn`t mind if he was a little late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed, and if you have been sure to leave a review :3

Next up is Vel, I`ll probably post for him next week.


	6. Talon

So... the thing is this probably isn't what you guys expected. I was planning on doing a chapter in which Talon got dominated, but I had some last minute thoughts. This is something pretty different from any of the chapters I've done before, and you guys might have mixed feelings about it, but I really put a lot of love into this and I hope you like it!

Of course I'll do a female domination chapter later, but this is something... special? I'll probably be straying from the usual champion and his summoner theme in this one, but I guess you'll see what I mean. Oh I'll also say this, it's pretty long because I focused more on romance then the smut (though there's plenty of that too)

Also special thanks to my beta Maxaro for helping with this chapter :D

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Talon**

The blade's shadow scowled as he tried once again to pull against the chains that were holding him up; they were seriously starting to irritate him. Quietly, he wondered how his situation had changed so drastically. A few days ago he had come to Zaun on a simple mission to assassinate Viktor, a champion he knew fairly well from the league, but then everything had turned to shit. True, killing one another wasn't allowed outside the fields of justice, but Talon was clever, he knew how to make a murder look like something else. Of course there was the question if the assassin could even take on the inventor; something he was hoping to find out.

But this... well, _this_ definitely wasn't part of his plan.

With a soft groan, Talon yanked his wrist against the chain, though it obviously didn't budge. He could only blame his own stupidity for getting caught and imprisoned, but was it really his fault? Zaun wasn't supposed to have a police force, not an actual one at least. True it had some sort of law enforcement, but they rarely ever bothered him, they were mostly just lazy men, abusing their titles to get free drinks. This, on the other hand, was new, getting jumped by four strange men all wearing the same, unfamiliar crest.

He wanted some answers, and to his relief, it was at this moment he heard the cell's door open. Two strangers walked in, one a tall, grizzly looking man dressed in rusting metal armour, with the other being a smaller figure with shinier, brighter armour and a helmet over their head.

"Sir..." the smaller one spoke hesitantly, their eyes going straight to the ground as the older man moved closer to check the chains binding Talon's arms and feet to the wall. "Wh-why is the prisoner... naked?"

"We had to make sure he had no weapons on him," the older man said in a gruff voice and Talon hid an amused smirk. It was true he was mostly naked, the cuts and bruises the man inflicted on him being on display over his toned abs and muscles. The only thing covering him was a worn pair of shorts, not that it really affected him.

"Who are you?" The assassin asked, not surprised when the man slapped him across the face. Turning his head away, Talon spat the blood that risen to his mouth before glancing back at the man calmly.

"Who gave you the right to speak?" The man barked. "It's villains like you who come so ignorantly to our precious city, thinking that you can murder and steal as you please, that make our lives here so miserable. You think that no one in Zaun will raise a finger to stop you?! This city has been stepped on by your kind for long enough, and now we're gonna make sure you think twice before exploiting us."

Talon raised an eyebrow, it seemed Zaun was finally getting a hold on the corruption it had within its walls. This would be good for the city, but bad for his business.

"And you, you are a known murderer!" The man continued."A vile criminal who has gone on long enough without paying for his crimes." Once again, the man hit him across the face, and Talon decided then and there that he would take his time killing him once he was free.

"Sir..." the brightly-armoured one spoke suddenly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder to stop him.

"Forgive me Senri," the older man muttered, "It's just that the sight of such terrible men angers me... you know your task." With those words spoken, the man turned to leave, and Talon glanced up at the remaining warrior. Once the man closed the door the sound of locks shifting could be heard, and the assassin soon realized he was trapped inside with this other stranger.

"Your task?" The blade's shadow mused.

"To guard you." Luckily, it seemed this warrior wasn't as aggressive as the older man. "Until our commander comes and decides your punishment, I am to watch over you."

"The old man is your commander?" Talon asked.

"No, that's just Byron; the chief of this region of Zaun. There are five regions, all protected by a branch of the city guard; we're one of the branches."

"Since when is Zaun protected?" Talon scoffed.

"Since our commander realized how the people of this city need protection from the likes of you!" The warrior replied, passion coating their voice.

"From me?" Talon smirked halfheartedly. "I've come here to assassinate the inventor known as Viktor, I'm sure you've heard of him? He's committed many terrible crimes himself, so tell me why are you so busy chaining me up when you should be going after him? The way I see it, let me go and I'll take care of him for you."

"No," the warrior said immediately. "Viktor is a criminal, yes, but we'll take care of him through justice. He will be captured and will be given a trial, just like you will be given a trial with our commander. If we let you go, you'd just murder him."

"With how many he's already murdered, he deserves to die."

"No one deserves to die. I don't know what type of world you were raised in, but we're not killers like you. We will protect this town, but we will do it the right way."

"Oh, I get it now; you're idiots."

The young warrior shot Talon a glare but said no more as they stepped back and leaned against the wall, slowly dropping into a sitting position.

"Why'd they just lock you in here with me?" The assassin asked after a while.

"In case you get out of your chains," they muttered in reply. " Should you escape them, there's a chance you might slip out through one of the windows, so someone has to guard you in here to make sure you don't."

The windows leading outside were barred, but Talon understood their caution, he probably could find a way out of these chains and that window without a weapon. Well, at least he hoped he could. He had to get out of this, he could already picture Cassiopeia and Katarina laughing at the thought of him dying pathetically in a prison. No, he couldn't let that happen now could he? He would never give them the satisfaction...

"Senri is it?" The assassin asked after a moment of silence had passed between them, occasionally glancing at the moonlight that was pouring through the windows.

The warrior nodded.

"It seems you and your people have really thought this through..." Talon continued, "But how exactly do you plan on keeping an eye on me all day and night? People need sleep." Maybe it was stupid for him to reveal such a flaw in their own plan, but the blade's shadow suspected that they already had something sorted out for this, they did seem to be rather well-prepared. Right now his plan was just to gather as much information as the stupid warrior would reveal.

"Two shifts," Senri replied, "Byron will take over in the morning, I'm more of the night guard."

Talon didn't reply to this, he simply leaned back against the wall he was chained too; something told him Byron's shift would be the most painful one to bare.

A few hours passed by and neither of them spoke, the heat of the summer night getting to the assassin, and even without clothing on he was sweating like crazy. His own irritation made him wonder how the knight was holding up inside all that armour. Soon simply looking at the man was making him feel hotter.

"Why not take off your armour?" Talon offered, almost sympathetically. "It's burning inside here."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Senri scoffed in reply. "As if I'd leave myself exposed to the enemy."

"Does it look like I can kill you from here?" He grumbled back, shaking his chained up wrists in emphasis. "At least take off the helmet, just looking at you is making me bothered with how sweaty you must be in there."

The warrior didn't reply, probably thinking it through before sighing and raising their hands to their helmet. They easily took it off and Talons eyes widened slightly. It seemed he had made a major miscalculation. He'd figured this guard was a male, just like the Byron clearly was, but...

The warrior was beautiful, with an ivory complexion and rosy cheeks, complimented with beautiful ocean blue eyes and long ash blonde waves of hair that fell around a flawless face. The warrior wasn't a man, but instead a strikingly gorgeous woman. Her hair reminded Talon of that of the frost archer, Ashe's, but her eyes were far more intense than this warrior's and a brighter shade of blue.

"Who names a girl Senri..." he muttered, trying to hide his surprise. His famous calm composure meant everything to him.

"It's short for Senreen," the girl replied timidly.

"Okay..." was all Talon could manage as his attention returned to the ground, wondering if this actually changed anything?

(Le time lapse~)

The morning came, and when Talon woke up, Senreen was gone and instead Byron was standing a few feet away from him, a huge grin on the warrior's face as he raised his fist without warning. By nightfall, Talon was considering if he would even get out of here alive. His body ached from the abuse and what made it worse was the fact he couldn't fight back. He'd remained shackled as Byron took his time beating him senseless The only thing that kept the assassin grinning though it all was what he planned to do Byron once he was out. Simple torture wouldn't be enough.

As Byron left, his fists red with Talon's blood, Senreen entered, her helmet in her hands as she walked in.

"Are you okay?!" She asked almost instantly, running to his side as Byron closed the door behind her. Instantly her hands went to the newly-made gash on his face, her soft fingers tracing over it as she wiped away the blood.

"What do you care...?" The blade's shadow just questioned back coldly.

"Because this isn't right," Senreen admitted, her fingers dancing across the sensitive flesh of the wound. "It's not honourable to attack an opponent who can't fight back."

Talon snorted. Was this girl really preaching 'honour' to him? Honour was the thing that got proud fools killed, and he was no fool.

"Take it up with your chief."

"I will," Senreen replied, much to his surprise. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again, I promise."

Talon just stared at her for a moment, almost losing himself in her eyes as he assessed what she was saying. How could she possibly make a promise like that to him? He was her enemy and prisoner, why the hell did she care so much? It was bothering him. No one ever cared about him... well, no one but General Du Couteau of course. This girl shouldn't care. She just shouldn't.

"Shut up," he ordered, "It doesn't matter. The way he treats me is nothing compared to the way we treat our prisoners in Noxus. Torture doesn't come close to what we do to them."

"Well this isn't Noxus," Senreen responded, only now letting go of the assassin's face. "And we aren't Noxians. We will treat our prisoners with justice."

Talon rolled his eyes.

(Le time lapse~)

As the next day came around; Byron didn't do anything, and Talon figured the girl had actually kept her promise. When nightfall returned, so did Senreen, and to the assassins surprise; he looked forward to seeing her.

"Why'd you join this... group?" Talon asked as she took her regular seat against the wall, her helmet on her lap.

"My father died last year at the hands of the inventor; Viktor," she said rather plainly. "He was a good man, and he only ever wanted to protect Zaun. He'd talk about a time when it was a safe heaven, and he dreamed of returning it to that state. So now, it's my job to make his dream come true."

"Viktor murdered your father?" That was the part Talon had paid the most attention to. "Don't you want revenge? If you let me go I'll-"

"Kill him, I know," Senreen finished for him. "I don't want him killed, though. I'm not going to sink down to his level, or yours for that matter. I will bring him down, but I'll do it properly, using justice, honour, and the law."

Talon groaned audibly. Was this girl for real?

"You're a fool Senri," he sighed, however the warrior only smiled back at him. "You speak so much about this whole honour thing, so I can't help but wonder; are you going to let a prisoner starve to death?"

"You're only to be fed every fourth day, you'll survive though under those circumstances," She explained.

"But I'm starving..." he gave her a pleading look. "Please?"

"Alright..." it was now Senreen's turn to sigh, getting up to leave as she did. "You better not move."

She knocked on the door and it was opened a moment later. As she left, Talon smirked; he'd been right in his assumption. She was a fool.

After a while, Senreen returned to the cell with a piece of meat on a plate, that would do perfectly. As she entered, the door was once again closed and locked from the outside behind her.

"The other guards were eating this," she explained as she moved closer to Talon. "I can't unchain you of course, so... open wide?"

"Thank you," he faked a look of gratitude.

(Le time lapse~)

The next day, Talon knew he was grinning like crazy, almost irritating Byron to the point of punching him. Luckily for the assassin, the warrior didn't, but his threats didn't wipe the smirk of Talon's face. As the guards changed shifts he got to work.

While Senreen made sure the door was locked Talon moved his head up and spat the chicken bone out of his mouth, lowering his hand as much as possible to catch it. As his new guard turned to him, he shifted his hand back and glanced at her casually. He'd been sure to bite off a bone from the meat she had fed him last night, and for the entirety of today he'd been sharpening that bone with his teeth. Though his jaw ached from the usage, he knew it was all going to be worth it very soon.

Still staying silent, Talon began twisting and turning the bone in his hand, finding the right angle to fit the bone into the locks, desperately hoping it would be enough. He soon felt it click into place, but he didn't move yet; he had learned from Senreen that there were guards positioned outside. Luckily, their shifts would be done after a few hours; leaving the assassin alone with only Senri as an obstacle.

The assassin waited patiently for them to leave, keeping his ears open for the shuffling noise he'd hear every night.

He finally heard it, they had left.

"You're being awfully quiet today," Senreen muttered to him, stifling a yawn.

"Do you think a naked man is noticeable?" He asked randomly, ignoring her own statement entirely and catching the girl off guard as she pondered his question.

"Well, certainly more noticeable than a dressed man. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd like to escape without getting noticed," Talon said as he pulled his hands free from the now unlocked chains, bending down to free his feet as Senreen's eyes widened. For a few seconds, she stayed still, frozen in shock before jumping to her feet and pulling out her sword.

"St-Stop right there!" She insisted "I don't wanna hurt you!"

Talon merely frowned at her, before moving too fast for her to counter, dashing quickly to her side once she tried to strike him, and finally diverting her arm with one hand while his own fist wrapped around the hilt of her sword, easily pulling it out of her grip. Senreen let out a yelp of surprise as the assassin dangled the sword in front of him.

"This won't do..." he mumbled, looking it up and down. "To plain for my taste." Tossing the sword aside, Talon turned his attention back to Senreen. "Now, about not being naked."

Senreen let out another yelp as the assassin grabbed her arms, pulling her closer as his hand went to the clasps of her armour—undoing them in turn as she struggled to understand what was happening. Once her cuirass, gauntlets, and greaves came free, Talon backed off—not even bothering to glance back at her as he turned and tried the armour on. To his surprise, it actually fit him perfectly, his long brown hair being easy to hide underneath it, and he figured it must have been a size or two too big for Senreen herself.

Before he could dress completely, however, the armour's helmet still in his hands, Talon heard a small sob behind him and turned back, not sure how he felt at first. Senreen was huddled up against the corner, her hands hugging her knees over her bra and panties. Her eyes were shut tightly and her cheeks already had tears running down them.

"I hate you!" She cried. "To think I actually trusted you! To think I cared! Byron's right, you're just a monster! You used my kindness to escape... I HATE YOU!"

Talon didn't want to care, instead, he wanted to turn and leave, to break down the door to the cell and disappear into the night, but, despite how much he wanted to, he couldn't move, not with Senreen looking like _this_. With a frustrated sigh, the assassin dropped the armour and walked over to the almost naked warrior slowly, crouching down until he was at eye level.

"Senri..." his voice came out in a whisper as he wiped his fingers over her tears. "Forgive me. No one has cared so much before, your kindness was something new and I did appreciate it. Thank you for that, but this is who I am..."

"Leave..." Senreen whispered back, her eyes remaining shut.

"All you wanted to do was protect Zaun, right?" Something inside Talon felt like it was hurting. "You wanted to make sure I couldn't hurt your city? Well, I won't. I'll leave and I won't come back. Ever. I won't touch your city..."

"Just go... get out of here before I kill you!" Senreen knew she couldn't kill him, not like this, but she was just so angry. She just wanted him gone.

Without thinking, Talon placed a hand on the side of her face, lifting it up a little as he lowered his own face to kiss her. He didn't know why he did or what the hell was wrong with him, but he just needed to. So he did.

At first, Senreen struggled against him, her hands pushing against his chest, trying to force him off, but Talon didn't budge. Soon her resistance died and he felt her returning the kiss, her hands clutching at his armour instead of pushing, pulling him closer. She sighed at the feeling of his tongue stroking her own as he explored her mouth, occasionally tugging on her lower lips as his hands wrapped around her thighs, pulling her against his chest as he stood up. With a small growl, he pushed her back against the wall, his hands holding her up as he continued to intensify their kiss.

Slowly, Talon trailed his lips down Senreen's neck, nipping and kissing at the soft skin, and the warrior moaned into his ears each time he bit a little too hard. His hands trailed up her back, his fingers cold against her soft skin as he began to undo her bra. Senreen took this moment to actually remind herself of how inappropriate her actions were right now, but then, as soon as his lips moved to her breast, all thoughts of stopping were gone.

Talon took his time licking each nipple, feeling it turn erect under his tongue as Senreen whimpered. When he moved to focus his attention on one, she began to move up and down—grinding the other against his chest as she sighed in pleasure. He could feel how wet her underwear was against him as he bit down on the hard bud, making her yelp before he soothed it with his tongue. He gave each of the peaks one last gentle kiss before trailing his tongue down her stomach, pushing her back on the ground so he could reach her hips.

His strong hands came to part her soft thighs, and he gave her a brief look, one she was too embarrassed to return. Her eyes were locked on the ground beside her, her hand covering her mouth, and her cheeks were extremely red. He tried not to smirk.

Slowly, Talon's mouth sank down to her folds, giving Senreen's clit rough licks as she squirmed again, bucking her hips against his mouth whenever he stroked his tongue against her most sensitive parts. Easily, he placed his hands on each side of her hips, holding them still as he dug into her, showing no mercy as she mewled and cried out in pleasure—her free hand gripping his shoulder almost painfully.

As the assassin focused his attention on the warrior's clit, he moved a finger to her sopping womanhood, slowly inserting a finger and feeling her shudder against him. He moved it slowly, in and out, before adding a second one, curling his long fingers to rub against that sensitive spot inside her. Senreen screamed as she felt him touch her right there, her body shaking from pleasure as he continued to do it, adding in a third finger.

"T-Talon! Please!" She cried out again " It's too much! St-stop!"

Talon ignored her pleas entirely, not stopping his ministrations to her core at all. He could feel Senreen getting closer to her edge and he wanted to push her off. He just wanted her to feel good, he needed her too. Instantly the assassin doubled his effort, burying all three fingers knuckle deep into her core as his tongue continued its assault on her swollen clit.

The girl could barely breathe, she was panting for air and her body felt like it was on fire. She could feel something inside her trying to push out as if flood walls were breaking and the waves of pleasure only grew more intense by the second. She glanced down for the briefest second to see Talon's fingers jammed inside her, his expression serious as he ate her out skillfully. This was so wrong, she knew that, but she couldn't help herself. Senreen felt her body shake violently, and she placed both hands over her mouth to muffle her scream as she came all over his hands, her juices staining his fingers as he continued to stroke her with them, easing her through her orgasm.

Once she was done, she could barely stay conscious—this was the first time she had such an intense and powerful climax.

As Senreen recovered, Talon's hands moved to his shorts, slowly pulling them off. She didn't seem to notice at first and so he silently grabbed her waist, gently lifting her on top of him; her back against his chest. Now Senreen could feel his hard length under her, and once again her mind went crazy. The voice inside her head told her to stop, but her body wouldn't listen.

With a quiet moan, she laid back against him, her head resting on Talon's shoulder as he pulled her thighs apart again, slowly lowering her onto him. For a moment, the assassin saw her wince in pain before her expression relaxed and she released a shaky breath. His first few movements were slow and gentle, his eyes searching for any sign of pain and discomfort. Senreen could feel his body trembling with restraint, but after a few more experimenting thrusts he began to relax, letting himself pick up speed. Soon his body had turned into a machine, mercilessly thrusting into her as he groaned with pleasure.

Senreen once again had to muffle her screams, Talon felt huge inside her and the sensations made her feel like she was being ripped in half. His arms wrapped tightly around her chest, pulling her against his chest as his growls only stimulated her further. He lifted her a little to get a better angle, hitting her deeper then she thought possible.

The warrioress felt herself grow unbearably tight, almost cutting off Talons thrusts if he didn't double the effort and force himself in faster; only sending her into another desperate orgasm. This time, it was his hand that came to silence her as he continued to move, his stamina not giving until what felt like an eternity had passed. Senreen could feel him straining as he muffled his mouth against her shoulder, emptying into her.

The two of them didn't move for a while until Talon finally hugged her to his chest, kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered.

The gravity of the situation suddenly hit the girl.

"What have I done..." her voice shook.

"Senri its-"

"No..." she yanked herself out of his arms. "Just go... please..."

The assassin wanted to say more, but perhaps he had already ruined enough for her. Without a word Talon got up, glancing at her discarded armour.

"Take it," Senreen said without looking at it. "There's spare armour in the other room, just leave already."

Talon said nothing more as he pulled quickly the armour on, kicking the cell's door open as he had planned to do earlier. He gave Senreen a final glance but she didn't return it, and once again something inside him ached as he slipped into the night.

(Le time lapse~)

Talon exited the summoner's rift with his usual scowl on his face as he waited for his next match to begin. Another victory. It had been a month since the events in Zaun, and he had simply told his employer that he was offered a better price for not killing the inventor. He still had his pride to protect and despite how angry the employer was, Talon was able to convince him to drop it. Katarina and Cassiopeia didn't think much of it and his life had returned to normal, consisting of his responsibilities to the league and his occasional Noxian missions.

As he entered the new lobby, he waited for his next match to begin. Soon he felt his body shudder for a moment and in the next few seconds he was transported back onto the rift. A new, unfamiliar voice rang in his head. A new summoner, no doubt.

"I'm new to this," the voice said, "So who knows how this will go."

 _'Great, a scrub...'_ Talon thought, though he only replied with a simple nod.

Luckily his team managed to carry him and his bad summoner.

"My bad," the voice came again. "Perhaps you can give me some tips after this match? I'll wait in the lobby."

With an irritated sigh, the assassin agreed, he didn't want a scrub for a summoner.

When Talon reached the lobby, he was greeted by a figure dressed in full robes, a hood over the summoner's face.

"We'll start with some bot matches," he declared.

"Okay," the summoner agreed immediately. "I'm new to this anyways, I've just recently joined the league, I can't stay forever though—I've got responsibilities elsewhere. I'm just here for the season."

"Whatever," was all the assassin replied with. "You have a name?"

"Senri."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pretty long hmm? Yeah, I thought so...

I don't know if you guys liked this or hated it. So please, I can't beg enough; review and tell me what you thought. Would you like more like these occasionally? Or do you prefer the shorter, more smut-based ones?

I do write for my readers, so I'd like to know what you guys prefer. Please review, and thank you!


	7. Warwick

IMPORTANT: Before I let you go onto read this, I just want to quickly bring something to your attention. Remember the Talon chapter? Well, it seems I`ve got some pretty positive feedback and I personally really enjoyed writing it and would love to continue. So I`ll happily be giving them a part two soon!

BACK TO THIS CHAPTER: I know I usually post only once a week, and I also know you guys were expecting Vel, but I had this idea that has literally been eating me alive, and I just needed to post it! Basically, I had a rather twisted dream where I was a bunny rabbit and Warwick was trying to hunt, kill and eat me T-T (it was actually so scary o-o) but being the type of person I am, I took my sadistic little nightmare and turned it into this XD WARNING: this one's a little more on the rough, forceful side, but I`m sure you`ll find plenty of love in it XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Warwick**

Elle placed her hand firmly over her mouth, muffling her breathing as she pressed her back against the wall; taking slow quiet steps to the side. It was too dark to see anything, but she still constantly glanced at the distance; wondering if she`d be able to see him if he got close enough. No, probably not, it was almost pitch black and she could barely even see the stone floor she was walking on. The summoner relied more on her feet and hands to feel around rather than her actual sight as she struggled down the hall.

Before she could get out of the hallway, she felt his presence. It was dark and ominous but radiated power; power that demanded obedience, which she, unfortunately, wasn`t willing to give at this moment. Quickly and quietly, she ducked into a doorway, not sure which room she was in but regardless she followed the walls. Soon Elle felt her heart relax, for now, it seemed the danger had passed. Cautiously her mind wandered back to the events earlier today, how did she end up in this predicament so suddenly?

Earlier this morning she was out with her boyfriend; Warwick. Yes, the summoner knew the idea of her dating someone like him was pretty strange, but there was a bit of a story to it. They had always played wonderfully together on the fields of justice, the two were always at each other's throats to be honest, but their competitiveness and need to be better than one another made them undefeatable. Despite how much they argued, the two had noticeably bonded, even though their conversations were more insulting and hostile, they were good friends underneath it all.

That was until the wolf-man had finally accomplished his mission. Singed had notified him one day of an alternative to getting his human form back. It wouldn`t make him permanently human, but he`d be able to change at will with practice, eventually he`d need to turn back into his werewolf self for a bit, but it was far better than his current condition. Seeing him in human form was a bit unnerving, he`d only ever be human outside of the matches, and the two struggled at first but eventually their usual friendship returned.

A little while after that the two found themselves developing feelings and considering they were both the same species now... it became more.. 'possible' was the word she preferred.

Now back to today... the last thing she remembered was strolling through the Demacian woods with Warwick. He had a hunt to carry out, an employer had asked him to retrieve something, and despite the severity of his job he thought it`d be nice if the two of them get out a little. She didn`t trust him at first, she never really did. He`d always talk to her with a knowing smirk, devilish eyes and hidden motives. Usually, she`d brush off her suspicions, but today... she was about to face the consequences for being so naive.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts by audible humming. Her heartbeat skyrocketed immediately and her hands once again wrapped around her mouth; trying to hide the sound of her loud, scared breathing as she backed up against the wall. She felt the presence again, and by each second the humming grew louder. He was in the room, she could feel it. It was a struggle to keep her composure, but the summoner continued to walk with the wall, hoping an exit would reveal itself to her soon.

"Were are you hiding, my little bunny?" he chuckled darkly, his voice carrying out like a loud rumble.

Elle froze, her head turning slowly to where the voice was coming from. She hoped he was still too far to notice her, but she could, unfortunately, make out his figure in the doorway; the glow of his red eyes catching her attention. Silently, she prayed he couldn`t see in the dark, then pulled herself together and continued moving, her ears alert for the soft sounds of his footsteps; he wasn`t trying to keep quiet. In fact she knew he was gladly revealing his position; wanting her to know how hopeless the idea of getting away from him was.

Without using her hands to scan ahead, Elle took another step forward; accidently crashing into something. Whatever it was fell to the ground with a hard ' _clank'_ noise, and before she could process what had just happened; she heard him growl.

"There you are."

Immediately the summoner took off full speed, crashing into shelves and other objects, but not paying them any mind as she pushed on. Her feet ached and her lungs screamed, but she continued running until finally she felt an open doorway and dashed into another open corridor. The lighting was no better here, but regardless she moved on; not risking a glance behind her as she heard him chuckle again.

"Keep running little bunny, it`s only fun if you make it difficult."

The summoner didn`t reply, She didn`t want to give him that satisfaction but she also didn`t want to reveal her position, even though something told her he already knew where she was headed. The summoner could run; he made that clear, but she couldn`t hide.

Finally, out of breath, Elle stopped somewhere down the corridor, her body collapsing as she kneeled against the wall for support. After a few minutes of recovery, she planned to continue running; she had too until she could get out of here. Or until he got bored of this game. It had to be a game right, whatever this is... Still... the way he was hunting her down made her feel so exposed, so vulnerable and so... hopeless.

How did such a perfectly nice walk through the Demacian woods turn into this?

 _-Earlier that night-_

"You look good in a dress." Warwick teased, appreciating the view in front of him. His snarky little girlfriend looked almost innocent in that sleeveless white dress, the bottom was trimmed with lace and hung warmly around her thighs; leaving a good amount of her curvy legs to appreciate.

" Oh please," she rolled her eyes "I doubt it`s the actual dress you`re admiring right now."

"You know me too well." his eyes gave off that amused glow she was slowly becoming accustomed too.

Without replying, Elle continued to lead their walk, ducking under some branches as her feet graced the long grass under her. Coyly, she glanced at the setting sun than at the tall castle-like building in the distance. She recalled noticing it earlier, Warwick had told her it was an abandoned castle ruin. Speaking of which, she glanced back at her _boyfriend;_ he looked nice in his human form. With a tall, defined build and dark black hair to compliment his crimson red eyes; he looked alluring in his own dark way.

"You know..." he suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his firm chest "You almost look too _good_ in that dress, can`t help but wonder what you look like out of it." She blinked at him silently, noticing the suggestive dip in his voice.

"Let go!" she replied a little too quickly, her cheeks reddening as he grinned.

He loved the way she`d get embarrassed all of a sudden when he became suggestive. Practically during any other conversation she`d be head-strong and ready to argue over the littlest things. She was always ready with comebacks, and almost always had a devilish smirk of her own. But when it came to things like this; she was clueless and adorable.

"We`ve been dating for a while, haven`t we?" he lowered his head until his lips brushed off against her sensitive ears "Don`t I deserve a little _love_?"

"I wouldn`t call two months a while..." she trailed off and he placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head to look at him.

"Mmm you`re right, maybe more than a while then?" he declared before his voice became low again "I`ve been waiting patiently for you to become comfortable with me, but honestly... I haven`t fucke-"

"Don`t say that!" she cut in almost immediately "It`s a bad word!"

He gave her a deadpanned expression before continuing "I haven`t been able to _touch_ a woman since I lost my humanity. And personally I`m tired of waiting, so perhaps since we`re out here? Somewhere nice and far, and all alone too?" Yup, she knew it; there were hidden motives to this little trip.

The summoner grimaced, what was she supposed to say? She really did like him, perhaps even loved him, but still her mind wouldn`t agree with her heart. Her heart wanted him; needed him; craved him. But her mind wouldn`t let her act, every time he got so close or so suggestive; alarm bells would ring in her head. Perhaps it was her instincts reacting to the wolf in him, but no matter what; she couldn`t help but be a little scared. Elle mentally groaned, how could she be scared of someone she loved?

Right now she wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and scream yes, but her instincts wouldn`t let her. The whole idea of it had her shivering inside, she wanted him; but she just couldn`t bring herself to do it, so instead she sighed softly.

"I... want to..." she admitted "I`m just. scared."

Partially, Elle expected her words to hurt him, but instead, his grin only widened.

"Then perhaps you need a little encouragement?" he turned her around, pressing her back into his chest as one of his large hands skimmed along her thighs, pulling the hem of her dress up as he trailed up her waist, hooking a finger on her underwear before giving it a slow tug.

"Don`t!" she yelped and he chuckled again, removing his finger and letting her underwear snap back into place. Suddenly he released her, and she fell forward on her hands with a small gasp. In only a few seconds she whirled around, struggling to her knees as she looked up at him with wide eyes. He ran a hand curtly through his dark hair, the predatory glow in his eyes only brightening as he shot her a devilish smirk.

"Isn`t this the part you start running?" he mused, his wolf-like canines flashing for a moment as he took a step closer "Little bunny?" Oh god, he was using that nickname! "I`ve played your waiting game for a some time now, so how about you play my game now?" Elle hesitated only for a second before clambering onto her feet, taking a few steps back and glancing at the woods behind her. Despite how scared her mind felt, her heart, on the other hand, was relishing in excitement.

\- _And back to the present, folks-_

"Come out, come out, wherever you are?~" he sang and the summoner snapped into an alert state. She considered running, but then again it was pretty dark; perhaps if she just hid in the corner, he wouldn`t notice? It probably wasn`t the best idea, but the summoner was honestly too tired to keep up the chase. She needed a few more moments to recover her stamina, so hopefully she backed up in the corner; where the corridors wall met another large open doorframe. Quietly she brought her knees up, moving all her limbs into the shadows as she released a weary breath of air.

"Hmmm..." she heard him before she saw him; and barely at that too. All she could make out was the slim outline of his figure here and there, it was probably too dark for him to notice her in the corner, though. Cautiously she dropped her head on her knees, breathing quietly into the fabric of her dress as her eyes watched him; praying he wouldn`t look her way.

Luckily he didn`t, instead he seemed to be examining the rest of the corridor.

"Are you sure you want to be caught here?" he suddenly asked and Elles' heart stopped "I mean I thought you`d prefer somewhere more comfortable; like a bedroom or something? But if you`d rather I take you on these cold floors; I`m fine with that."

He`s bluffing! He couldn`t have possibly seen her!

"It`s all in the nose, darling," he said, probably knowing what she was thinking. The summoner felt like a complete idiot, Warwick was famous for his scent of smell; heck that`s what made it so easy for him to hunt down his victims on the rift. Obviously, he`d still have that strong sense of smell in his human form.

The summoner was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps getting closer and closer. Not willing to wait another second, she leapt onto her feet and made a mad dash down the hall, one which was instantly cut off as Warwick grabbed her arm, throwing her down against the corner.

"Best not to use up all your energy running." he purred, and she felt him crouch down in front of her, cupping his own head in his hand as he smirked triumphantly "My little bunny`s going to need her energy for what I`ve got planned."

"Wa-wait!" she managed to cry out as he leaned in closer, pressing her against the wall as his hands returned to her thighs; once again hiking her dress up "Hold on! Stop for a second! Warwi-"

He silenced her with a kiss, a surprisingly gentle one compared to the way his calloused fingers were roughly gripping her legs; forcing them apart as he snuggly took his place in between them. Elle quivered as she felt him hard against her waist, whimpering against his lips.

"It seems " he glanced down at where his hips were pressed against hers "I`ve got myself excited just thinking about what I`d do."

Once again the summoner felt conflicted, the excitement and anticipation had her heart hammering against her chest, but the hungry, wolfish glow in his eyes had her instincts screaming one word. Danger.

Soon Elle`s eyes began to adjust, and she trembled as he moved one hand to the back of her dress, humming as he undid each knot one by one; letting it fall apart slowly. She wanted, to say something, she wanted to stop him, but at the same time, she didn`t... her conflicted emotions were pretty close to driving her crazy by now.

"I knew it!" Warwick declared proudly "You do look better with it off. Aw, look at that, my little bunny`s blushing." he paused to laugh before leaving the dress to hang around her waist; she wasn`t wearing a bra since the dress was designed to go on without one "Mmm yes, I very much like this look for you."

He leaned back to admire his work, examining the beautiful summoner with hungry eyes. Her dark bronze hair was sprawled across her bare shoulders, partly covering her big brown eyes; eyes that were filled with embarrassment and fear. Her skin was a similar colour to Sivirs, perhaps a little lighter though, and she wasn`t nearly as tall as the marksman. Instead, she was a little below average when it came to height. Small and adorable; the two factors that earned her, her nickname.

"Let`s get rid of these too?" he lowered his head, letting his lips brush off her thighs as he suddenly bit down on the hem of her underwear, giving her a devilish look as he slowly pulled it down with his mouth. Elle could feel the heat as her face reddened intensely, trying to tear her eyes away from the sight in front of her. Once he was done stripping her down, he brought his head back up, this time raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing to say?" he asked teasingly "I expected more of a fight, maybe you want this just as much as I do?"

Her cheeks turned even redder if that was possible. Her heart confirmed it`s agreement with what he said; she did want this, but her mind told her not to trust him. No matter what he looks like; he`s still the same dangerous monster, would she really leave herself exposed to a monster like that?

Without another word, Warwick closed the distance between their lips again; this time, his tongue slipped into her mouth and he began to stroke her with it. Constantly pulling his tongue back before pushing it down into her mouth as far as it would go; practically imitating sex. The first thought that came to the summoners mind was to bite it, but Warwick gave her a threatening look that clearly said 'do it, and you`re dead.'

After some more non-stop kissing, Elle felt it becoming difficult to breathe, and as she struggled against his tongue he only pressed harder against her. Suddenly he rolled his hips against her core and the summoner involuntarily arched against him; biting back a moan.

Her eyes couldn`t help but wander to where he was grinding against her; disappointed to see he still had his pants on. She wanted him to take them off, but she couldn`t bring herself, to say it, so silently she watched her hips quiver responsively, feeling the length of his member each time he rutted; and god was he huge. Now, Elle felt his tongue exit her mouth, making a trail over her neck before tugging on her earlobe with his teeth.

As his lips kept her distracted, Warwick brought his free hand down to her core; still grinding against her as his thumb and forefinger gently pinched the little bud in between. The summoner cried out in pleasure as his fingers continued to work their magic, now rubbing circles over her clit as she squirmed and mewled.

"N-No!" she cried out, feeling her insides clench "Stop- I... I can`t- Ah! WARWICK!"

Her insides suddenly pulsed wildly and the summoner threw her head back with a scream as she felt waves of pleasure seep down her legs; her vision almost fading as the blissful sensation consumed her. For a few seconds everything felt blank, she could make out Warwicks arms around her; holding up her limp body as the last bits of her orgasm spilled through.

"Look at the mess you made." Warwick chuckled again and the summoner managed a glance to see she had gotten her juices all over his pants, turning the gray material; black "tsk, tsk, I really did like these" -he turned back to her with a sinful grin- "I think you need a little punishment."

He finally dropped the summoner, and Elle only sat there panting; still recovering from her climax as she watched him pull at the collar of his own shirt. With a few good tugs he had pulled it off, and without moment's hesitation carried on to peel off his pants; completely naked in a matter of seconds. The summoner looked at him shyly, noticing the way his muscles rippled as he bent down to wrap two strong arms around her waist; pulling her up against his chest. He firmly hooked her legs around his waist, taking a few steps forward to prop her back against the wall as he pressed against her, his hands coming down to hold her up by her butt.

She didn`t look, but she could feel his erection poking at her sore womanhood, and the excitement that ran up her spine was followed by fear.

"Is my little bunny ready for her punishment?" Warwicks asked with a mock smile, his eyes dark and carnal, pushing his tip into her as her eyes closed tightly in pain. Before he could get the rest of his length in, she felt him pull out; relaxing immediately "You`re so tight! Perhaps a little preparation to make it easier for you?"

She didn`t respond, but fortunately, he carried on anyways, slowly inserting a finger into her heat, pulling in and out gently until the transition became more smooth. Next he added a second finger, and Elle couldn`t help but whimper as he started reaching her deeper. She waited in dread for the third finger, but instead was greeted with more pain as he scissored his fingers inside her, stretching them out repeatedly until her strangled cries turned into soft moans. She felt no pain at the third finger, and could only sigh in pleasure as he touched her deeper and deeper until finally she felt him brush that one sweet spot, and oh; it felt so good.

Warwick must have noticed her reactions because he was now purposely hitting her in all the right places, edging on her quaking body. Elle closed her eyes and laid her head down on his shoulder, breathing in his scent as she moaned loudly. But despite the noise she was making herself; she could still hear the slick, wet sound of his fingers sliding into her. The noises sounded dirty, but it only managed to make her hotter and hotter, wetter and wetter until finally - he pulled his fingers out.

The ecstasy died down almost immediately, and the summoner felt rather confused as she watched him lick his fingers in turn; giving her an animalistic smile.

"In such a rush to come again?" he caressed her face with his hand affectionately, something she took comfort in "Last I checked; I still need to punish you."

Elles' eyes widened, the comfort gone as he aligned himself with her quivering folds, his smouldering red eyes held her brown ones in an intense stare, and he coyly licked his lips, before finally penetrating her. His hips suddenly becoming wild inside her, stretching her out as she clamped her legs tightly around his waist to keep from falling. Despite his preparations, he still felt way too large for her and Elle couldn`t help but release a pained scream as he ravished her. Her fingers tightened around his shoulders for support, and he could feel her core clench tightly to his member with each roll of his powerful hips.

In a matter of moments he was rocking into her at a frantic speed, grunting and groaning with his own pleasure; each thrust pushing the girls naked back against the stone wall behind her. With a punishing pace set, Elle could only bury her head into his chest, her nails digging into the muscles of his chest as she waited for the pain to fade; it did, and was soon replaced by a new sensation.

The summoner closed her eyes again, this time welcoming each thrust as her insides quaked and clenched now. He was a little too rough, but it still felt so good and she couldn`t help but mentally beg for more, a little too embarrassed to verbally ask. Luckily she didn`t have too, because Warwick delivered relentlessly, burying himself deeply with each push.

"It seems" he panted "that my- hah- little bunny- ah- is enjoying this?"

She didn`t reply, her mind too fuzzy with pleasure as he filled her up repeatedly. And for the time being he allowed her to be silent, to focused on chasing his own finish as he felt his rhythm grow sloppy; a sign that he was close. With a few more thorough, deep thrusts, he ferociously slammed himself into her hilt. "Time to make you mine, bunny." And with that she felt him pulsing inside her, his body pinning itself to her as he let out an animalistic growl, the glow of his eyes becoming an intense dark red as he finally released his hot seed into her sore body.

Elle only relished in the feeling, moaning softly until he pulled out of her with a slick sound. Before another word could be spoken, Warwick let himself fall back into a sitting position, gently placing Elle on his lap as he breathed raggedly. He relaxed against the wall, feeling completely sated for the moment.

After a few more seconds of recovery, he glanced down to see his _bunny_ curling up against his chest; his own seed dripping down her thighs.

"Still scared?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

"Actually no..." she replied softly "It wasn`t as bad as I thought..."

"Well, that`s good." his voice was now a low, comforting rumble in his chest.

"Next time..." his eyes lit up as soon as she said those words "I`ll try not to run..."

"But that was the best part," he chuckled and she glanced up at him: his smouldering eyes were now a comforting, warm red, and he affectionately tilted her face up to give her a kiss. There wasn`t a single trace of lust or desire in the kiss; but instead, it was full of undeniable love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wish my dream turned out like that... T-T but instead I just spent in running for my life while Warwick made cheesy death-threats... sigh...

Anyways please do review and let me know what you thought of this because to be honest I had fun writing this XD... Also, I`m sorry but I`m probably going to stall Vel a little more: BUT BEFORE YOU KILL ME; know that I still plan on posting for him, but I just want to do one other champion first. So for now, this is what I`ve got planned: Vladimir, Velkoz, Talon #2, and then someone else.

Of course, by now you probably know I change my mind often and I might end up doing something completely different. XD But I guess we`ll see?

Please review C:


	8. Vladimir

Did you know... Vlady has a nice coat :o and a nice shirt... and nice pants... and hair... and eyes... and ahem... anyways

Sorry, I took a while. Really haven`t been in a smut-writing mood for a while now, but I guess I`m back now XD? This one was a little difficult to write in general, though, mostly because I had no ideas at first. The actual smut probably isn`t my best, but I had fun with the little plot-story!

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Vladimir**

Lucine smirked to herself, bending down against the wall as she quietly tip-toed across the hall. Her ears were alert for any sound as she moved swiftly, her body clinging to the shadows as she weaved through the heavily furnished room, crouching down beside an enclosed glass display. With a quick glance to her right and left, the girl stood up straight, licking her lips as she slipped on her gloves. Now came the tricky part, but luckily she was ready for it; slowly she grabbed the glass box from both sides, pulling it up and setting it down gently before turning back to the shimmering pendant still on the display.

With another glance behind her back, the girl continued to remove a small pouch from her pocket before gracefully picking up the pendant and quickly replacing it with the pouch. Suddenly the girl froze, her breath caught in her throat as she counted the seconds; one, two three: no alarm. With a sigh of relief she eased the pendant back into her pocket, her plan had worked out and if everything else went well; she`d be on a nice little cruise to Ionia before midnight.

With a triumphant smile, the girl turned around and once again froze; her heart racing as panic seeped into her. She didn`t recognize the man, but by the way, he was dressed; she knew he must`ve been someone important. Not that it mattered really, even if it was a simple servant that found her; she`d still be doomed. Perhaps she should flee? She wasn`t wearing as much as him, and could probably outrun him if she tried. But if she went running down the halls, she`d definitely be noticed by guards; and then she was definitely done for. Maybe she could try knocking him out? If he was high-class like she suspected, he probably wouldn`t know how to fight, most of them were usually too occupied filling their pockets to learn fighting 101.

"It might just be me." the man broke the silence calmly, his voice had a deceptive silky feel to it "But I don`t think that belongs to you, love."

"What gave it away?" she scoffed, glad to play along and buy herself some time.

"Just a hunch." he shrugged, taking a step closer "Perhaps it would be wise to return it?"

"Hmm, I don`t know about that." she took a step back "Honestly, I think it would look much better on me then in this display, no?"

"You have a point there." he noted, brushing his silvery hair to the side before adding "But it would make me a disgraceful guest to stand idly by while you steal it."

"It`s okay to steal." she flashed him a smile "As long as you don`t get caught."

"Yet you did." he stated.

"No, I`m not caught." she flashed him her wrists "No chains here, I`m free, just a little stalled that`s all."

"Oh really?"

She only shot him another smile, slowly moving to his side; hoping to get a better angle before suddenly lunging at him. Her attack was short-lived, because before her fists could connect with anything, he suddenly grabbed her wrists, easily turning her around and pulling her into his chest; his hands steadily keeping her locked in place.

"They`re not chains" he whispered softly, his cool fingers digging into her wrist as she squirmed "But you`re definitely caught, love."

"You think?" she challenged, quickly snapping her head back into his with enough force to make him let go. With a groan he stumbled back, catching himself on another display as he turned back just in time to see her slipping down the hallway. His eyes narrowed as he recapped on what had just happened. Not able to hide his amusement as he stood back up; his lips curled into a cruel, sadistic smirk; he was definitely going to have fun with this one.

(Three days later?)

Lucine growled in frustration; muttering a few curses towards Darius before dunking her head in her cup. She was currently at an inn somewhere at the edge of Noxus and was extremely irritated. The night she stole the pendant, there was a large party taking place in the Noxian Hall, all the upper class and high ranking military folks were supposed to attend. Everyone knew, in reality, it was just an excuse for the largest players in Noxus to gather and discuss their schemes and plots.

Anyways, because of the party; the hall was decorated impressively, which was why the pendant was on display; the pendant Lucine stole. The plan was simple; after she stole it, she`d trade it to a captain for safe passage to Ionia; but she didn`t expect no one would take it? Everyone, she offered it too declined; they were afraid that if they were ever caught having it; the hand of Noxus; Darius would murder them for stealing it. So far from what she was hearing, the warmonger was outraged by the pendants disappearance and promised hell to whoever was found guilty of owning it.

Luckily; though, Lucine could care less about what he had to say. She didn`t mind playing a risky game, but she was angry that no one else was willing to play it too. All she honestly wanted was to get to Ionia, she was sick of Noxus, heck before Noxus she was around causing trouble in Demacia. It didn`t bother her, though, she enjoyed this type of life; having fun and annoying the hell out of other people; now that`s the good life.

"Sorry lass." the man across from her spoke after taking a large sip from his cup "No cap`n `ere be crazy enough to accept that thing. But if ye have anythin` _else_ to offer, then perhaps I could still help ye`?"

She gave him a pathetic look.

"I`ll pass." she muttered, just in case, he didn`t get the hint.

"Shame." he frowned but continued to drink.

Just as Lucine was about to leave, someone swiftly slipped into the seat beside the captain. Now if the girl was smart; she would have ran right then, but, unfortunately, she was way too curious and daring to run from the situation. So, instead, Lucine propped her head on her hand, leaning across the table and smirking at the man. She recognized him immediately, he had the same dark, smouldering crimson eyes, and the silvery blonde hair that brought out his elegant features perfectly.

"Well, look who`s here?" she chuckled lightly "Was hoping I`d never see you again."

The man opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the captain quickly interjected.

"Ay! I be doing business `ere, come back later `ere sumthin`, we be talkin`."

The man`s lower lip twitched before settling into a frown, brushing aside his silvery hair; before flicking his fingers gently. In a matter of seconds, the captain made a choking noise, blood spouting out of his mouth as he fell over; gagging for air.

"What are you doing to him?!" Lucine finally lost her cool, jumping off the table and rushing to the captains side. She honestly didn`t like him much, but she wasn`t a murderer and she wasn`t going to sit by idly while he died.

"He was being rather rude towards me, love." the man pouted as the girl continued to fuss over the choking pirate.

"Stop this!" she demanded "Please! You can`t just kill people like this!"

He ignored her completely, raising a hand and examining his nails nonchalantly.

"I`ll give you the pendant." she offered and his eyes lit up.

"But I`ll still take that, even if I kill the pirate." he began to argue.

"Then what the hell do you want?" she scoffed "You can`t murder someone so openly, everyone here saw what you did; they`ll tell the authorities!"

As if to support her point, the other men in the inn began to gather around, grunting their agreement.

"My name is Vladimir," he said rather briskly "I`m sure you`ve all heard of it? So do tell me, after learning who I am; will you still fight me?"

Everyone quietly took their seat, acting as if nothing was happening.

Lucine mentally sighed, this is what she meant when no one else was daring, no one else was willing to play a risky game. They rather stay still to guarantee their own safety, rather than take a risk to save a man. She understood their fear, though; Vladimir was a well-known name here in Noxus. He was mercenary as far as she was concerned, happily murdering away for a price. People in these parts feared the name, just as much as they feared all the other Noxian killers; Darius, Talon, Katarina, Cassiopeia, Swain, Draven, Leblanc, Sion, etc.

"I believe..." he continued "that you asked me what it is that I wanted? Well for starters the pendant would be nice, my superiors were very irritated when they learned I let you slip by with it. What good is a mercenary with a tarnished reputation? So I`ll definitely be taking that pendant. But other than that, hmm, what else could you possibly offer?"

"How about we discuss that after you save him?" she grumbled and luckily the crimson reaper decided to comply. With a swift gesture of his hand, the captain began to relax, his body still trembling as he greedily gasped for air, not saying a word as he struggled to crawl away.

"Now tell me, love, was that really worth it?" Vladimir mused, resting his chin on his hand as he gestured at the seat across from him "Sit."

She stood, but didn`t resists as the man gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his lap

"Alright, let`s not talk then." his silky voice felt melodic to her ears and she shivered as he brought his soft hands down her waist, letting them rest at her sides "I suppose this will do for repayment." his eyes locked with hers and she shrunk under his smouldering gaze "But before we get into _that,_ the pendant if you`d please?"

Lucine nodded, worried she might look too obedient as she brought one of her hands down to her pockets, making sure her fingers gently traced her thighs, hoping her small movements would distract him as she silently grabbed her cup with her free hand. It seemed to be working, but before she could aim he began to turn. Quickly, she closed the gap between their faces, capturing his lips in a frenzied kiss. He didn`t resist, returning the kiss just as fiercely; and Lucine struggled to keep her concentration as she moved her hand to a better angle. One good hit with the cup and he`d be down.

Now the girl knew she said she`d do whatever he wanted, and give him the pendant; but luckily she didn`t believe in honesty or keeping her word; so lying and slipping away into the night was all good in her book.

Quickly she attempted to slam the cup straight into his jaw, but he had been expecting it and easily ducked out of its way before pulling her back in for a kiss. This time when she attempted to pull away, he didn`t let her, instead, he used his free hand to pry the cup out of her hands as his lips continued to dominate her. It didn`t take much effort for him to push her back down against the table, his hands pinning her arms over her head as he bit down on her lower lip, demanding an entry she didn`t dare deny.

The girl didn`t know what to do for a moment, her brilliant plan to smack him with a cup and go frolicking into the night was thwarted; now what? She would have to get away sooner or later, or the pendant was as good as gone. It was true she wouldn`t be able to sell it here, but it could still make her a fortune in Ionia. Her best bet was to hang onto it and to do so she`d have to get out of this position. Not that she was complaining too much. His touch was soft but forceful at the same time; perhaps she could use this to her advantage?

Skillfully, she pushed her body up against his, rubbing her thighs between his legs and feeling him tense up. It was a bold move, but if she played her cards right she could probably slip away without losing too much.

"Someone`s getting eager," he mused, suddenly lifting her up and walking towards the staircase that would lead to the bedrooms upstairs. From the corner of her eye, Lucine saw the innkeeper glance at them, but he turned away quickly not asking for payment as Vladimir strode up the staircase, not stopping until he had kicked open the nearest door. It led to an empty room and he easily pulled her in, not even bothering to lock it behind them as he dropped her on the bed.

"You`re not as resistant as I had presumed," he smirked evilly as he began to undo the blade like nails attached to his fingers, something the girl had somehow not noticed until now. Noticing her expression, his grin only widened as he dropped each blade to the ground until his hands seemed perfectly normal. "There we go. Now we won`t make too much of a bloody mess."

Lucine took that moment to wonder if she was way over her head, but a simple glance told her she didn`t have a choice if she wanted her little plan to work. So coyly she laid back on the bed sheets, stretching out one leg and folding the other before spreading it so it hovered an inch above the mattress. She quickly pushed her hair to the side before using her arms to prop herself up, shooting him her most mischievous smiles. She wasn`t a stranger when it came to seduction.

"Hmm no, not at all resistant," he muttered again, leaning against the bed for a moment and studying her expression. Lucine felt as if he could read her thoughts, and something told her if she gave him time; he`d catch up to her intentions, so quickly she brought her free hand to the back of her top. Much like the assassin Katarina; she wore tight leather, not as revealing though but it still tightly clung to her figure.

Her movement seemed to catch his attention because his eyes moved from her face to the top of her chest, where the top was beginning to fall apart. With another devilish but cute smile, the girl continued to peel it off, and the reaper couldn`t help but tense up at the sight of her breasts spilling out of her top. He probably would`ve stared at them forever if she hadn`t caught his attention again, this time toying with the zipper of her pants, before hooking a finger into them and pulling them down slowly; revealing the rest of her curvy figure.

Lucine could only grin at his expression, he might be considered pretty damn terrifying, but luckily for her he was still just a man. Swiftly, the girl got on all four and crawled to the edge of the bed, making sure to shake her hips as she did so. Once there, she reached out and grabbed his sleeve, attempting to pull him onto the bed; he let her. In a matter of seconds he was lying on his back with her on top of him; completely naked with her straight dark hair falling around her shoulders, the colour only bringing out her bright blue eyes, which went perfectly with her pale complexion.

"What game are you playing?" his voice was nothing but a whisper as she lowered her head and softly bit his lower lip, sucking on it gently as she hummed softly. Vladimir wasn`t a fool, he knew it shouldn`t have been this simple, but she wasn`t giving him the chance to think about it. Instead, the girl continued to play with his lips, trailing her free hand down the length of his jacket; the fabric felt so soft, it must have definitely been expensive. Still, she began to undo the clasps holding it together, bringing her lips to his ear where she began to lick at the lobe, whispering seductively as she finally managed to get the coat off of him.

Unfortunately, after the coat came his dress shirt. Gosh, how many layers did he have?

Once she finally managed to get his layers off, she began to notice how damn sexy he actually was. With a nice chiseled build and silvery hair to go along with his burning red eyes; he was the perfect picture of evil, and god did she find it attractive.

Deciding not to waste too much time, she backed up a little, reaching down and grabbing his member, giving it a nice squeeze before stroking it teasingly. It didn`t take long for it to harden, and in an instant she held it up, giving it a through lick from shaft to tip. She heard him hiss in pleasure, and it only encouraged her to go further; licking all sorts of shapes onto it before giving the tip a light kiss. She felt him become agitated, but she continued to tease, using her hands to squeeze at the shaft while she played with the head.

"You know love if I were you; I`d take it all in... Now," he ordered, his silky voice becoming a bit of a growl.

"You could say please," she noted, but quickly complied; it would probably be best to just do as he pleases, she didn`t want to anger him right now. Slowly, she began to ease his length down her mouth, fighting the urge to gag as he stretched her throat. Once the girl felt relaxed, she began to thrust her mouth over the member continuously. As she continued, her hands found his balls, and she began to rub and twirl them, bobbing her head up and down his length. By now the reaper was groaning loudly, his body twitching in pleasure as her tongue danced over his cock, sucking on the sensitive spots and causing him to shudder involuntarily.

"That`s it!" he encouraged "Good girl, use your tongue more, ahh- that`s the way."

Before he could finish, her sucking grew furious and rough, causing him to groan more. He felt unspeakable pleasures as she roughly rubbed the tip of it with her tongue and teased the remaining length with her lips. She was more violent now, not as gentle as before, and the reaper loved it. It was better than anything he had ever felt, and soon he found his climax nearing.

Lucine knew she had done a good job when she felt him pulse, his warmth spilling into her mouth as she swallowed it, pulling away only to lick her lips. Now if she was lucky, he`d be spent by now, ready to call it a night; but unfortunately for her, Vladimir wasn`t that easily spent.

"Now that was good," he took a deep breath before relaxing, and sitting up straighter, his eyes narrowing as he matched her smirk "Someone`s talented."

"Practice makes perfect," she tried not to let her disappointment show, this was probably going to end up being a longer session then she had hoped. And to confirm her suspicions, the reaper swiftly flipped them over, gently lifting one of her legs over his shoulder.

"It`s only fair that I return the favour." his voice was coated with lust now, and the girl couldn`t help but quiver.

For a moment she thought about how to react but lost her focus as he began to kiss her thighs, slowly moving his lips towards her anticipating womanhood. His tongue slowly ran over her folds, and she moaned out loud. Satisfied with the reaction, he brought her other leg over his other shoulder and buried his head in between her legs, licking away hungrily at her throbbing core, his tongue teasing her sensitive spots. Unable to hold it in, Lucine gasped out in pleasure, her hands tightening their grip on the bed covers as she struggled to sit up. Suddenly she felt a painful sensation as he grazed her folds with his teeth, making his way up to her clit. Once there, he teased it with his teeth, licking at it from in between closed lips, the girl could already feel the pleasure building up and soon she was a mewling, moaning mess.

"Ahh..." she squealed a little as he continued to lap away at her glistening wet womanhood "More..."

He chuckled, his voice vibrating against her clit and sending a hot shiver down her spine.

"You`ve been so obedient," he commented "I suppose a reward has been earned"

Lucine felt her insides tighten, she was so close, just a little more and she knew she would fall apart. Suddenly he placed both his hands on her hips, holding her still as she began to squirm a little too much. Still, Lucine couldn`t help but buckle against his grip, she was practically on the edge, and it was unbearable; she wanted nothing more than to find her finish. Luckily for her, Vladimir chose to make it easy for her, slipping a finger into her and searching for her g-spot as his lips continued to keep her occupied.

In a matter of seconds, his fingers brushed off her sweet spot, and that push was all she needed to finally find her climax. With another moan she came over his fingers, her vision blurring as she felt herself explode with pleasure. When she finally managed to catch her breath, a feeling of emptiness settled over her, and Lucine couldn`t help but want more. The idea of escape faded away as she quickly jumped back on him, this time pinning him down as she kissed him roughly, nibbling and sucking on his throat as she felt him reach around and play with her breasts. His coarse fingers rubbed over the nipples, and she moaned into his shoulder before returning to his lips and initiating another kiss.

She easily slipped her tongue inside, battling for dominance as he continued to tease and toy with her breasts. In between moans, she managed to pin his tongue down, taking her time to explore his mouth before he pinched her nipples, forcing her to cry out as he flipped them again. With her caught off guard, he began to dominate the kiss, his hands pushing her thighs apart as she felt him harden against her.

Suddenly Vladimir slammed into her with a deep growl. Instantly Lucines mind went blank with a mixture of pleasure and pain, but the feelings slowly began to subside as he moved. He started slow but began to pick a vicious pace until each thrust was hitting her deeper and faster.

Her hips began to work in rhythm with his thrusts, coming up to meet him each time he slammed back in; hitting her in that sweet spot again, sending jolts of pleasure running up and down her fragile body. With another moan, she pushed up against him, desperately wanting to take control. He wasn`t too willing, but she managed to force her way on top of him, holding onto his chest as she moved her hips up and down. With a pleasured whimper, she bit down on her lower lip, bouncing on top of him frantically as she chased her own pleasure. She could feel her juices trickling down his length, and the sound of skin slapping skin was all she could hear.

Her body instinctively began to tighten, and she struggled to stay up as the pleasure overwhelmed her. This gave the reaper a chance to take back control, grabbing a hold of her hips and holding her up as he thrust himself in and out. He enjoyed every single reaction she made, from her sexy moans to the way her body shook at his rough entrances. Soon he was groaning in effort, but also in pleasure as he felt her tighten around him to a point where he felt like he was suffocating. His fingers dug into her waist; they`d probably leave a mark but he couldn`t help himself as he watched her writhing on top of him.

Finally, his thrusts began to grow sloppy, his grip loosing as he chased his finish. With one final grunt of effort, he came again, his juices mixing with her own as Lucine went limp and sighed in ecstasy. Now completely out of breath, he dropped back on the bed, feeling her curl up beside him.

(Two hours later)

Lucine shivered as she waved her hand outside the window, testing the temperature: it was freezing. Coyly, she glanced down at herself, her leather attire would do little to protect her from the cold. Thoughtfully, she paced the room, her eyes lingering on Vladimir's dark red coat. The reaper was still asleep on the bed, but the girl was still careful to keep quiet as she slipped it on. The coat hung loosely on her figure, way too big for her but extremely warm.

With an amused grin she glanced back at him, dipping her hand into her own pocket to check for the pendant; it was still there. Feeling more confident now, she headed back to the window, quietly slipping out onto the roof before easing herself down into the alley below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To those of you who are curious; I`m pretty sure he`s definitely going to hunt her down, how dare she steal Vladys coat D:

Anyways, next weeks is Vel`koz, leave a review and ciao.


	9. Velkoz

I've never played as Vel before so I have no idea what he talks like XD... I could educate myself, but I'm too lazy for that, so I'm just going to take a guess on how he would talk. Also, be sure to check the note at the end of this, because it's pretty darn important!

About this chapter in particular; I don't know how I did on the actual smut part. I feel like it was all over the place; haven't been in a smut-writing mood lately but whatever. Let me know how I did.

Also special thanks to my beta Maxaro for helping with this chapter :D

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Vel'Koz**

Adalai frowned—not feeling even at all interested as she forced herself to play through the match she was currently in. Honestly, she wasn't in the mood for this, battling on the rift was the last thing she wanted to do right now. But alas, she had made a promise to a friend earlier this week, and she wasn't the type to go back on her word. So despite how grouchy she was feeling, she continued to play, her friend all too excited as he spammed the chat.

" **I could use a hand down here,"** Eric, that was her friends name, said.

" **On my way,"** Adalai replied, before connecting with her champion.

 _'We're heading bot lane,'_ she told him inside her mind.

 _'I see,'_ he replied simply, and the summoner easily guided her champion through the jungle, arriving at bot lane just as the enemy marksman, support, and jungler where lashing away at the turret. Eric and his champion Ashe had already managed to get them all fairly low on health, but the archer was low herself so Eric ordered her to retreat. That wasn't a problem, though, as, with a small smirk, Adalai instructed Vel'Koz to unleash his ultimate.

Life form disintegration ray.

Instantly, the tentacled void monster heeded her command, and from the middle of the large eye that made up most of his body emerged a solid, continuous stream of crackling purple energy. It surged forward in the blink of an eye and once it hit, the beam ripped through the already weakened enemy champions in a matter of seconds, their bodies falling lifelessly to the ground while the announcer's voice could be heard echoing across the rift:

" **Triple Kill!"**

After another twenty minutes or so of battling, Adalai secured her team a victory and was more than happy to finally return to the lobby. As she disconnected from the rift, she saw Eric walk up to her, a smile plastered over his face.

"That was awesome!" He declared excitedly. "Almost gold!"

"Scrub." Adalai just rolled her eyes, but spoke in a friendly joking manner that she knew her friend was used to. "Does this mean I can finally go?"

"In such a rush to leave me?" He pouted. "You seemed agitated today anyways, what's wrong?"

 _'Where do I even begin?'_ Adalai thought to herself. In all honestly, she was just generally frustrated. Well, okay, not 'generally' frustrated, but more like 'sexually'. Yup, she was sexually frustrated. Why? Well, three months without any sexual touch could do that to a person. She couldn't even satisfy her needs by herself, considering she shared a room with another lady summoner. To make matters worse, her luck with men had been sucking immensely lately.

She was pretty, though. Very much so in fact. With thick blonde curls for hair and warm golden-brown eyes, Adalai definitely had no problems in the appearance department, but still, she just hadn't been able to connect with any guys recently.

After a quick goodbye to her friend, the summoner left the lobby—not even bothering to congratulate her champion as she walked down the halls that led to the dorms. She hadn't even entered her room yet when she heard a rather familiar noise coming from the other side of the door. Her face immediately reddened and she backed up, turning away and walking back down the hall. Something told her that her roommate was probably a little too occupied at the moment, and she didn't want to walk in on anything that might make their living situation more _awkward_.

Not knowing where else to go, Adalai headed back to the lobby only to find that it was empty now. Realizing everyone had left, the summoner stepped inside and closed the door softly behind herself. _'Screw_ _this_ , _'_ she thought heatedly. She needed a little satisfaction. Now!

Without a word, Adalai leaned back against a wall, letting herself slowly drop into a sitting position. Her hands moved down her waist, and her legs swiftly spread apart to allow her easy access. Not wanting to make too much of a fuss, she moved her hands under her robes and pulled the hem of her underwear down to rest at her thighs instead of disrobing fully. Instantly her own fingers attacked her clit, rubbing the sensitive little nub in soft circles while leaning her head back against the wall and sighing quietly.

It took a while for the pleasure to build up, but once it did, she couldn't stop herself. Even if someone did end up walking through the door to the lobby, there was no way she could stop herself now. Pushing herself back against the wall, her back arching a little as she continued to play with herself, Adalai was forced to bite down on her lower lip to keep quiet. Just as she felt the satisfaction she was so desperately searching for getting closer, however, the doors opened. Unlike her prediction, she did stop, instinctively jumping up onto her feet and quickly trying to get everything back in place.

Obviously, it was a little too late to look innocent, and so with a shamed expression she looked the intruder in the eyes. Well; _eye,_ actually. Hovering before her was Vel'Koz, the champion she was playing as not too long ago. There was a curious look in the void creature's eye as he stared at her, a certain uncertainty settling inside his head. What were those noises he had heard? What was she doing in here? Why did she look so flustered? What was that smell?

"Ever heard of knocking?" Adalai grumbled.

"Observation: You're out of breath," Vel'Koz stated bluntly. "What has caused you to become exhausted?"

"What do you think." The summoner rolled her eyes, seeing no point in hiding it when it was so obvious. "I'm trying to get myself off, now get out of my way." She attempted to walk past him and towards the door. Unfortunately, Vel'Koz didn't let her go that easily, one of his arms-... err, tentacles quickly wrapping around Adalai's limbs, pulling her off the ground before holding her a mere meter away from his large, searching eye.

"Human pleasure..." he declared as his eye began to glow, "I wish to learn more."

Panic instantly overcame Adalai and she thrashed in his grip, knowing all too well that when Vel'Koz wanted to learn more about something he tended to use one very fatal method:

Disintegration.

"Ho-hold up!" The summoner shouted quickly, her freight apparent in her voice. "I have a better idea!"

Vel'Koz stopped for a brief second, the glow in his eyes lessening.

"How about, instead of disintegrating me," she continued just as hurriedly as before, "We experiment? I'll walk you through it, show you how human pleasure works."

The void creature paused for a moment, contemplation easily observed on his features, before his grip loosened significantly around Adalai's body.

"Very well," he conceded. The summoner now expected him to let her go, but instead his limbs only recoiled tightly again. She opened her mouth to argue, but instead another tentacle shot out towards her, slipping inside her robes and tearing them open. Adalai only had time to release a little squeal of surprise as a tentacle slipped inside her bra, pushing up against the fabric until it popped open. It easily fell to the ground, and Vel'Koz gazed at her now bared breasts curiously.

Experimentally, he poked at them, listening to Adalai whimper slightly before wrapping a strong tentacle around one and squeezing it roughly. The summoner cried out, squirming in his grip as he continued to play with the sore breast, rubbing against the nipple and noticing how that would make her gasp. Mentally, the creature took notes, trying to understand the different reactions she had to his different actions.

Curiously, he wrapped another tentacle over the other breast, giving it the same treatment before pushing them against each other. He also tried pulling on them and shaking Adalai a little to watch them jiggle freely before he felt thoroughly content.

His attention moved lower to her legs now. Vel'Koz recalled how she seemed to enjoy touching herself there. Coyly, he pushed a tentacle through the hem of her underwear, ripping apart the seem so that he could easily pull the panties down and off Adalai's long legs, only to notice the region hidden beneath was stained with an interesting liquid. Slowly, he poked a fairly large part of one of his tentacles at her entrance, noticing how he was only greeted with more of the liquid.

"Observation: Your nether regions are lubricated," he stated.

"N-no shit," Adalai grumbled back in reply, quickly noticing that the eye of the void didn't seem to appreciate the sarcasm. Instead of acknowledging her reply, though, Vel'Koz returned to his earlier actions, continuing to push the tentacle into her entrance, studying the summoner's expressions as her breath hitched. It was difficult to get his whole length inside, he noted, so he roughly forced it in in one go. Adalai thrashed in his grip, crying out as pain shot through her from the junction in between her legs, pain which slowly become pleasure though as he began to thrust his tentacle in and out, filling her to the brim each time he went inside her. Her pained cries gave way to moans of pleasure, and Vel'Koz noticed, intrigued, how Adalai would get louder whenever he rubbed a certain spot inside her folds. Using this new information, he focused all his attention on that one spot, pushing into it roughly with each thrust of his tentacle.

As he continued, Adalai arched her back, throwing her head back and moaning loudly, now loving every moment Vel'Koz was inside her.

The eye of the void still wanted to learn more, though, so, as the tendril already working on her pussy continued to plummet into her, he moved another across her waist, lingering on her back before curling around her butt. There he found another hole, and, curiously, he began to push his tentacle into it.

Suddenly, Adalai's bliss was cut off, and she stiffened up, screaming out at the pain. Immediately, Vel'Koz froze, realizing the negative reaction. Instead, he tried again gently, only pushing in little by little, stretching the summoner out slowly so it'd be easier for her to take him in.

In a matter of seconds, Adalai's mind clouded with unspeakable pleasure once more.

Still hovering off the ground, Vel'Koz had her restrained tightly as she felt tentacles slip in and out each of her holes—making a slick wet noise with each thrust. Her throat felt dry and hoarse from all the moaning as she felt pleasure build up inside her, threatening to explode. Finally, she was getting the satisfaction she so desperately craved, and gosh did it feel good.

Suddenly she felt another tentacle, one that wasn't one of the big one's the voidspawn seemingly used for legs, slither up her shoulders, twirling around her throat before coming to prod at her lips. Vel'Koz said nothing as he experimentally pushed the tentacle into her mouth, silencing Adalai's moans as he forced it deeper down her throat; exploring the moist cavern. As he went deeper down her throat, the summoner gagged, making a choking noise as tears welled up in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists, squirming a little harder, but Vel'Koz didn't take notice until a while later. Once he did, though, he retracted the tentacle, letting her take in some air before pushing it back in.

With an animalistic pace settled, Vel'Koz had his tentacles ramming into every hole Adalai's body had to offer. The summoner was practically shaking in ecstasy, she had never felt anything like this before, and she couldn't help the muffle noises that were pouring out of her occupied mouth. After just a few more seconds, she couldn't hold herself back, her walls caved in and her hips buckled wildly as her climax slipped through her.

Vel'Koz became transfixed on her expression—how her cheeks grew bright red and her eyes were half-lidded as she rode out her orgasm. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself, and the eye of the void still wanted to see how far that human pleasure would extend.

So, as her climax continued, he used the tentacle already inside her folds to stretch her open further. Slowly, he withdrew the tentacle in her mouth and turned it towards her dripping pussy, easily slipping it inside and listening to her gasp out.

It was way too much, and the summoner felt like she was being torn in half, but after a few solid thrusts, it felt too good. Her mind began to fade away, and all her thoughts not pertaining to the pleasure she was experiencing were forgotten. She was lost in the ecstasy, all her senses on alert as she listened to her own moans, followed by the wet sound Vel'Koz's tentacles made each time they penetrated her pussy and ass. Adalai could feel her walls stretch unbearably far as her body continued to release. In a matter of seconds, she didn't know where each of her orgasms began or finished—it was simply a rush of non-stop pleasure. And she loved every second of it.

For a brief second, Vel'Koz turned his focus on her voice, wanting to hear the sounds she`d make. Immediately his auditory sensors were flooded by a series of whimpers and moans, encouraging the creature to move his appendages faster; wanting to force more noises out of her swollen lips. He also took further mental notes, realizing how tight and difficult it was to penetrate her at first, but how it then became easier to slip in and out over time. He observed how her back arched whenever he would hit a certain spot inside her, and how her fists would clench whenever he rammed into her from behind. Overall he was accomplishing his own goal; he was learning about human pleasure.

Finally, or unfortunately, after what felt like hours for the summoner, her body began to feel numb and she was once again out of breath. As if in a haze, she began to notice how Vel'Koz's appendages slid out of her. The tentacles around her arms and feet slowly lowered her to the floor, and she only shuddered at the contact with the cold wooden planks.

From where he was hovering, Vel'Koz only stared down at the summoner. Adalai's thighs were stained with her own juices, and her skin was covered in a thin, gleaming sheen of sweat.

"Question: Did I perform correctly?" He asked, his almost synthetic voice completely serious.

Adalai couldn't even respond, her body exhausted and ransacked with the pleasure she had been experiencing moments ago. She attempted to open her mouth to reply, but instead just fell back on the ground, her body too sore and numb to move. She heard the creature mumble something but couldn't hear him, her eyes closing slowly as exhaustion took over.

Vel'Koz looked dumbfounded at the summoner for a moment—was it natural for humans to lose consciousness after experiencing pleasue? He was sure to take a note of that before hovering out of the room, leaving Adalai completely 'stained' and naked for the surprised individual that would come across her later. The summoner probably would be a bit angry about it, but it would totally be worth the satisfaction she had just received.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

IMPORTANT:

Not going to be posting for the next two weeks. I'm on winter vacation, so I plan to do absolutely nothing but sleep, league, and anime. So, I will see you all with a brand new Talon chapter (Part two for the first one) on the 4th of January.

:P


	10. Pantheon

I`m back :D and this isn`t the Talon chapter you were expecting...

BEFORE YOU SHOOT ME: I swear I`m going to post Talons second chapter very soon. But if you`ve learned anything about me by now; it`s that I change my mind often. Which is why I`ve got a different champion in store for you guys today. But I promise Talons done and ready, and I`ll post him next time.

But ahem, onto this chapter!

So lately for some strange reason: I find Pantheon to be adorable. Now, let`s be honest; with abs like his, he's got appeal, but I don`t really see him as _hot_ anymore, instead I see him as cute... I don`t know why. So, doing what I do; I`ve decided to write him a smut chapter; where he`ll get to play the lovely sweet, cute and adorable part. Well for a while at least... ;3 Anyways, I think you`ll really enjoy this one. Plenty of romance and cuteness; with a touch of merciless sex.

Enjoy :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Pantheon**

Pantheon stared at his ceiling, his body covered in sweat as he panted for air. Feeling frustrated, he kicked his sheets away and forced himself to sit up on his bed. With a soft groan he ran a hand through his short dark brown hair; trying to calm himself down as he strained to stand up. As soon as he was on his feet, he stretched a little; trying to relax his tired muscles as he walked towards the bathroom. At the moment, the warrior really needed a shower: a very cold shower. Why? Well, let`s just say a certain dream about a certain someone had gotten a certain part of his body really, _really_ excited.

(Le Time Lapse~)

"You were great!" Cyra punched his shoulder in a friendly manner as he exited the rift to meet his summoner "God, you`re going to have to teach me how to do that someday."

"Uh-huh." he just nodded along, grateful that his helmet was hiding his nervous expression.

"Do you think you I could actually learn?" she tilted her head curiously, all of her dark red hair falling to one side in a rather alluring manner "To fight like you."

"Probably," he shrugged a little, his mind traveling back to the dream he had last night. The dream that happened to be all about _her_. The two of them had been summoner and champion for at least a year, and in all that time the warrior had worked relentlessly to protect their relationship. They were good friends, really good friends. But secretly, he wasn`t satisfied with being just friends; he wanted so much more. Despite his true feelings; Pantheon was careful to never reveal them. What if she didn`t feel the same way? Then their friendship would be ruined, their relationship over. And he didn`t dare risk it. So, he kept his feelings, and his dreams to himself.

"Awesome, you`ll have to teach me someday then," she concluded before putting her hands on her hips and smiling at him "But for now, I`m starving; let`s head over to the cafeteria."

"Alright." he was always ready to agree with her.

Without saying much else, she grabbed his hand and walked out of the lobby and down the hall that would lead to the cafeteria.

"I`m in the mood for Ionian cuisine." she said as they reached the cafeteria "How about you?"

"Ionia sounds fine."

"Great!"

After a few minutes, the two were seated at one of the cafeteria tables and Pantheon was a little relieved when he began to feel like his usual self again. A little more comfortable now, the warrior removed his helmet again before settling into the food. From the corner of his golden brown eyes, he saw her staring at him; smiling coyly.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nah," she waved her hand in a dismissing gesture "It`s just that, you look really good. Must suck to hide a face like that behind a helmet 24/7."

"Uh..." the warrior suddenly wished he had his helmet back on; at least, that would make it easier to hide the blush that was creeping onto his face. Gosh, this was embarrassing. Take a thousand armed Noxian soldiers and he wouldn`t break a sweat, but put this one girl in front of him and he`s a mess. Quickly he tried to recover his senses, forcing a soft smile before returning to his food.

"This is pretty good, isn`t it?" she spoke again, and he made the mistake of looking up at her again. She swallowed the last bit of her food before licking her lips, and Pantheon almost froze as he watched her tongue softly trail over the pink flesh. His mind instantly returned to his dream. He remembered seeing her kneeling in between his legs, licking her lips just like that before bending down and-

He stopped right there; gulping quietly.

He needed to clear his head now, or this little lunch was going to take a drastic turn.

"Yeah, it`s good," he stammered a little, before clearing his throat and standing up "I`ll put it away," she gave him a simple nod and he quickly picked up both their trays; eager to put a little distance between them.

(Le Time Lapse~)

Once again Pantheon found himself staring at the ceiling, his breathing heavy as he thought back to the dream he had tonight. As if one wasn`t enough, the warrior had just awoken from another rather sexual dream. The tent forming at his boxers proved that.

This couldn`t continue. It was driving him nuts.

Instead of heading to the shower, the warrior stumbled out of bed only to find his pants and pull them on quickly. It was difficult getting them on considering how hard he already was, but he went along with it anyways. Once he was somewhat decent, he headed towards his door, exiting the room and heading down the hall. On all sides of him were other doors; leading to the rooms of the other champions. He ignored them all and instead headed out of that hall and towards another one: this one was where the summoners had their rooms.

He already knew which one he was looking for; he had been their plenty of times before for other reasons. In a matter of seconds, the artisan of war found himself standing an inch away from _her_ door, his fist hovering over the frame: ready to knock. It was right then that he froze; realization seeping over him. What the hell was he doing?! What was he supposed to say?! 'Oh hey, it`s me your best friend. Thing is I`m having horny, sexy dreams about you and I was wondering if I could fuck you into oblivion?'

The warrior only shook his head; that was crazy. He`d probably only scare her off, and there goes their relationship. Besides she was probably sleeping right now, and if she did like him she`d probably have already made a move on her own. This was just stupid and messed up, and the warrior knew that; feeling completely embarrassed standing in her hallway half naked. With a quiet sigh, he turned away but suddenly stopped when his ears picked up a certain noise.

What the hell? Was that a moan? What`s she doing in there? Curiosity getting the best of him, Pantheon quietly leaned forward and placed his ear against the door; staying completely silent. He could hear shuffling followed by soft cries and pleasured moans. For a second he panicked, wondering if someone was in there with her, but he only heard her voice. Now a little relieved, he continued to listen to her pleasure herself, each sigh going straight to his throbbing member; making his already tight pants painfully unbearable.

Suddenly knocking down her door didn`t seem like such a bad idea. Still, struggling to control himself, Pantheon just leaned back against the door, his hands hesitantly trailing down his own bare chest to the hem of his pants. 'Screw it.' he thought to himself, not caring that he was half-naked in a hall anymore. Instead, he forced his pants and boxers down a little; gripping his own member and hissing quietly at the contact. Slowly, he began to pump himself in rhythm with her moans, his eyes closing slightly as he rubbed the sensitive side under the head. He twitched a little in his own hand and clenched his teeth to hold back a rising groan. Each stroke was long and practiced, and he laid his full weight on the door now, twisting his hand at the top of every stroke before circling the tip with his thumb. His length was now glistening with his own precum and he only inhaled sharply as he pumped himself a few final times before releasing.

He sighed at the pleasure, maybe a little too loudly?

Cyra froze, her hand retracting immediately as she sat up on her bed. For a moment she just stared at the door; certain she had heard something. Quickly, she adjusted her shorts before jumping onto her feet and heading towards it. Honestly, she just wanted to get back in bed and complete her unfinished session, but common sense told her to check the door. So regardless, the summoner opened it; and yelped when Pantheon suddenly fell into her room. Perhaps leaning his entire weight against the door wasn`t the best idea.

"Panth?!" she gasped a little and he just blinked up at her; the embarrassment showing on his face.

"I... I um... er..." he searched for words but found none. At least on the bright side, he had fixed his pants before she opened the door.

"What`re you doing here?" she asked, more confused than angry.

"Uh..." how was he supposed to explain himself?!

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow, crouching down a little so she could offer him her hand and help him up.

Now standing in front of her, the warrior just stared at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Cyra just stared at him. Put an army in front of him and he won`t bat an eye, but right now, right here; he looked like he just wanted to run away. He didn`t say anything, and Cyra wasn`t sure what else to ask; so instead she just continued to look at him; noticing he was shirtless. Unknowingly her eyes began to wander down his chest, appreciating his firm six pack and muscles. Her mind began to wander back to her own unfinished business, and the sight of him half-naked had her horny all over again.

Suddenly she realized something else; was he listening in on her? How long had he been outside that door? Oh gosh, he must have heard her! And wait a second; if that was him she heard groaning... did that mean he was... Oh!

The summoner smiled now, perhaps she could satisfy herself in a different way tonight.

"Been thinkin` about me Panth?" she asked a little innocently, walking around him to close the door.

"Erm no, of course not." he stammered nervously, his eyebrows furrowing as he glanced at the now-closed door.

"Well that`s too bad." she pouted rather cutely "Because now, I`m thinking about you."

He just blinked at her, and she smirked at how innocent he looked.

"I`m guessin` you know what I was doing in here?" she raised an eyebrow, taking his hand again and leading him towards her bed "Well, I never got a chance to finish; you interrupted. So it`s only fair that you help me finish?"

"Cyra I..." he glanced at the wall, still avoiding her gaze "I don`t know if that`s a good idea..."

Her smile disappeared and she suddenly felt stupid. What was she doing? Trying to get him into bed with her? She hadn`t even considered that he didn`t like her. Why else would he say no? Augh, it was stupid for her to just presume that he might be sexually attracted to her.

"Oh," she frowned, feeling like a complete idiot "Sorry, I thought you... liked me? I mean, you know: like _that._ My bad, I`m sorry." she headed back towards the door, but he stopped her; tightening his grip on her hand.

"What?" she muttered.

"Wait." his voice was quiet and nervous "I do... like you Cyra."

"But, you said it isn`t a good idea..." she looked at him confused now.

Pantheon just gave in, this time, he had technically already confessed; so why stop now?

"I don`t know if you feel the same," he replied with a sigh "As stupid as it is, I don`t wanna do this just for the sake of sex. As much as I would love too, I just wanna make sure we both actually feel something for each other. And I don`t wanna mess up, what if I do something wrong?" As soon as the words left his mouth, the warrior felt like stabbing himself; talk about cheesy and unmanly.

"Oh." her smile returned "Well then it`s a good thing that I do feel something for you."

Once again, he just blinked at her, and when she continued to pull him towards the bed; he followed along. Without saying much else, she pushed him down onto the mattress before straddling his chest. Coyly, she ran a hand through his dark hair, laughing a little at how nervous he still looked. Slowly, she bent down and took his lips in her own; kissing him gently at first, waiting for him to relax a little before pushing her tongue into his mouth.

Now don`t misunderstand. Pantheon wasn`t a stranger to sex, but it had been so long, and with someone like her; he was terrified. One wrong move and he could ruin it all. Not only would he lose his chances with her, but he could also end up destroying their friendship. So he was trying to be very careful, letting her do whatever she wanted. He kept himself under control, enjoying the kiss but allowing her to take charge. He also kept his hands firmly on the mattress, worried she wouldn`t like the touch.

Honestly, the summoner wanted him to be a little more aggressive, and luckily she knew how to get that. Moving away from his lips, she kissed down his jaw to his neck before reaching his chest. She trailed her tongue down his abs, feeling him tremble a little as she kissed them one at a time before tracing her lips over his v-lines; stopping at the edge of his pants. She shot him a smirk, before biting down on the hem, and tugging his pants down his legs, only to throw them onto the floor once they were off.

Once again she lowered her head, but this time, she licked at his member from behind the fabric of his boxers; feeling it get harder before mouthing on it. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him clench his fists tightly on the bed sheets, struggling to control himself. This was a good start. Taking it up a notch, the summoner sat up again; toying with the ends of her night-time tank top. She hooked a finger on each side and brought it up slowly; trailing her middle finger over her skin as she took it off.

The warrior perked up a little now, noticing she wasn`t wearing a bra underneath. Instead of saying anything, he only continued to watch as she once again traced the curves of her hips before hooking her fingers over her shorts; pulling them down with no effort. Well, she wasn`t wearing any underwear either; and it took every bit of willpower the warrior had to keep himself from jumping on her right then. She looked absolutely beautiful; with dark red hair and piercing pale green eyes, complemented by a flawless creamy complexion.

Now, the summoner suddenly dropped her weight onto the hardened tent in his boxers, rolling her hips against him slowly. She grinned to herself when she heard a low rumble in his chest, only encouraging her to grind faster; and she willfully continued to drag her hips over him teasingly. Still he held it together, and Cyra only tried to push him further; rocking her hips into his, sliding her folds down his covered member. Her own juices were wetting the fabric, and his eyes darkened at the sight.

He wanted his boxers off: now. But he didn`t dare say anything if she wanted them off she`d take them off herself. So, as difficult as it was, he kept himself under control, only sighing a little as she rocked harder, her breasts bouncing a little.

Just as he felt himself getting closer; she raised her hips, letting them hover over him. He waited frantically for her to continue, but she didn`t; instead she just smiled wickedly at him, giving him a challenging smirk. She expected him to snap right then, to throw her under him and take charge. But to the summoners disappointment, he just stayed still, waiting for her to do whatever she wanted. She mentally sighed, wondering if she should just ask him to take dominance. But no, that wouldn`t work; not if she tells him too. He needed to do it on his own.

So, Cyra just settled for driving him to breaking point.

She planted her hips back down on him, but this time, she just dragged her core up onto his chest; seating herself over his abs before reaching for his hand. He only watched her obediently, letting her guide his hand. For a second she raised herself off of him, placing his hand on his own chest before holding up two of his fingers. His breath hitched a little as she lowered herself onto his fingers.

She moaned a little as the digits slipped into her folds, and without saying much else, she began to move up and down on them. Pantheon just stared at her, never before had he been so jealous of his own fingers. He could feel each time she clenched around him and he could practically imagine how good that would feel if he could replace them with a different part of his anatomy.

As she continued to bounce lightly on top of him, her other hand trailed back down his chest to the edge of his boxers. Easily she slid them through the material; grabbing his member and pumping it along in rhythm with her own hips. Her hands felt better than his own, and he tensed a little as she rubbed him in all the right spots; taking extra care to give his tip special attention.

"Cyra..." he moaned her name for the first time, and gosh was it hot.

Finally, the warrior felt himself closer to release, and he couldn`t help but raise his hips into her hand; wanting her to pump a little faster. To his dismay she only slowed down, her fingers gently stroking him from tip to base. In a few seconds, she only went slower and slower until she came to a stop at the slit. Once again he was straining to control himself, the urge to take over becoming stronger.

The summoner noticed this, and removed herself from his finger, before slipping her own hand out of his boxers. He could only watch as she brought his hand up to her lips, licking her own juices off of his fingers before sucking on them softly.

His eyes were now pitch black, but he still somehow managed to keep control. By now the summoner wasn`t even sure if he was human. His resolve seemed unbreakable.

In a final attempt, the summoner pulled down his boxers; finally releasing him from their tight hold. She took a moment to just stare at the member; it was glistening with precum and was much longer and thicker than what she was used too. Her mind wandered a little, and she couldn`t wait to feel it inside her.

Slowly she rubbed her clit against his tip, moaning at the feeling as she dragged her slit over it. Teasingly, she pressed her entrance at his tip; just letting it hover before pulling away. For the next few seconds, she continued to tease him like that; letting him come close, but never actually enter her. To tease even more; she brought her own hand up to her breasts, squeezing and pinching herself as he just stared.

"Cyra." his voice sounded more like a warning now, and the summoner only grinned; licking her lips.

That was all it took. The warrior finally snapped, his resolve breaking as he gave into desire. With a deep growl, he flipped her over roughly; grabbing one leg and throwing it over his shoulder before pushing the other one into the mattress. Instead of taking her right then, he pushed her onto her side first. The summoner had never tried a sideways position, but before she could say anything she felt him push into her at one go.

Instantly she screamed out, grabbing onto him wildly as he snapped in and out; slamming into that sensitive spot inside her. Gosh, it felt amazing. _He_ felt amazing. This was way better than when she touched herself, and if the odds were in her favor; she could turn this into a reoccurring thing. Crying out loudly, she dug her nails into the muscles of his back; only encouraging him to move faster. His pace was animalistic, not giving her a second to catch her breath as he gave in completely to his own pleasure; roughly and forcefully rocking into her now throbbing core.

Panting, the summoner tried to keep up; the sensation was overwhelming and she could barely think as he quite literally; fucked her into oblivion. Each thrust rocked her whole body, sending a mix of plain and pleasure up her spine. She could hear the bed creaking, and each time he pushed in; she`d slam back into the bed's headrest. She didn`t care, though; it felt so good, and she only wanted more.

Now, Pantheon could feel her tighten; clenching around his own pulsing member as she writhed under him. Feeling himself near as well, he frantically thrust into her hilt, holding her down as she buckled up against him. In a matter of seconds, the summoner felt the tight knot inside her snap, and with a series of moans she came; her head lolling back as her body was wracked with ecstasy.

The noises she was making only got the champion closer to his own climax, and with a few more sloppy thrusts he came as well. Sighing at the sensation, he dropped on top of her, and she only brought her hand to his back; gently stroking the tense muscles. For a few seconds, they just laid there quietly, then suddenly the warrior realized what he had done. Quickly he sat up, his expression panicked.

"Oh god I`m sorry!" he sounded drastic "I- I didn`t mean too... you aren`t hurt, are you?"

"I`m fine..." she was still panting, but she smiled at him "That was great."

He looked relieved.

"And loud." she suddenly added, "These walls aren`t as thick or soundproof as the one you champions get."

"My bad..." he frowned a little.

"Not your fault." she pulled him back down onto the bed, curling up in his arms "Besides, now I have something to boast about tomorrow."

He wasn`t entirely sure what she meant, but he didn`t say anything else. In fact he felt rather happy in this position; she was completely satisfied and in his arms. What could be better?

"Oh, and by the way." she was a little quieter now "This isn`t just a one-time thing, right?"

"Do you want it to be?" a little bit of the panic returned.

"Not really," she ran a finger over his arm "That was probably the most mind-blowing sex I`ve ever had. You`re talented as hell. And next time, please don`t restrain yourself; I like it when you take over."

"Noted." he relaxed again, pulling her tightly against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yup, that`s all folks. Review, and I`ll see you next time? ;3

Ba-bai


	11. Talon ll

First and foremost: my explanation for why I took so long (3-4 weeks...) will be in the author's note at the end of this chapter.

Now about this chapter: remember how originally for my first Talon chapter I planned on having a woman dominate Talon? Well... he finally gets dominated :D... I hope my fellow ladies enjoy this as much as I did XD (And ahem, I`m sure you men folk will probably enjoy it just as much)

So yeah... this was fun to write XD But for all I know it could actually suck, so review and let me know what you guys think :3

Enjoy~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Talon (** **Again...** **)**

Senri opened her eyes for a second, glancing at her surroundings before closing them again. She was still tired, and a few more hours of sleep sounded like a perfect idea. Unfortunately, the summoner knew she had some matches scheduled in an hour, and if she wanted breakfast; she needed to get up now. Still, she couldn`t bring herself to do it. Instead, she just laid there, squinting at her window and watching the sunlight pour through. She told herself she could have another minute of rest; but then she needed to get up.

A minute passed.

Alright, maybe just two more minutes...

Two minutes passed.

Just one more! One more minute wouldn`t hurt...

"Senri?!"

The summoner groaned into her pillow, recognizing the voice all too well. It wasn`t that she was displeased to see _him,_ no not at all. It was just that she knew what his presence meant; no more sleep.

"You`re still in bed?" she could hear the disapproval in his voice, and with a louder groan she rolled over and pulled the covers over herself "Tch, what do you think you`re doing? You have matches to attend."

"Five more minutes..." the summoner pleaded.

"Don`t be ridiculous." the man rolled his eyes, walking over and tearing her covers off of her in one swipe. Instantly the girl shuddered, wrapping her own arms around her in an attempt to stay warm. The man only made another irritated noise, and in a matter of seconds she felt two strong arms wrap around her; pulling her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ngh... Talon..." she grumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Don`t start with me." he sighed "Since when did you get so difficult?"

Senri actually took a second to think about that. Ever since she joined the league to be with Talon, she was just quiet and nervous. She wasn`t really sure how to fit in, and she had never really been with a man. Obviously, their relationship was complicated, most lovers didn`t exactly meet in prison. Regardless, she had made her decision, and most of her time in the league was spent listening and learning from him. But eventually with time, she became more comfortable, and it became easier to be herself. And unfortunately for him, being herself meant being difficult. Well, at least when sleep was involved.

"Mmmm," she moaned sleepily, unable to come up with a proper response.

"Idiot..." he shook his head, walking to the lounge and dropping her into a sitting position on the couch. The summoner only slouched on the couch, her eyes still closed. Disapprovingly, Talon leaned over and grabbed the bottom edge of her shirt; pulling it off swiftly. Without saying much else, he turned away to grab her robe from where it was hanging by the main door. Once he had it, he eased it over her, his fingers softly trailing her skin. He couldn`t help but smile a little as he buttoned up her robes.

"Can`t even dress yourself without me." he noted "How disappointing."

She only grumbled in response.

For a few seconds he just blinked at her; she really seemed content with sleeping the day away. With a small grunt, he headed off to the kitchen and for a few seconds Senri felt at peace. Once again she convinced herself to just doze away for another five minutes, and without thinking it through she curled up on the couch. Before much else could happen, the summoner suddenly shrieked; jumping onto her feet and thrashing her arms around wildly.

Her panic lasted a few more seconds before it turned into murderous rage. Standing in front of her, smirking; was Talon. In his hand he held an empty glass of water, the water that was once in it was now drenched over her head.

"You-" before she could finish the sentence, he placed his hand over her mouth; silencing her.

"Go change into a new robe, this one's soaked." his voice was hinted with amusement "And hurry, you wouldn`t want to be late."

Now he removed his hand, but instead of yelling at him; Senri only scowled before heading back to the bedroom to get a clean robe.

(Le Time Lapse~)

"You`re late," he spoke in his usual monotone "As usual."

"The other team put up a real fight." the summoner replied, "It took a while to finish them off."

"How many matches did you squeeze in?" he tilted his head to the side a little.

"Four." she answered.

"Tch, could`ve been five if you were awake earlier."

"I`m sorry."

"Whatever," he shrugged "Now then, let`s see what you`ve learned."

"Alright."

This had become a usual thing for Senri, every day after her matches; Talon would force her to play some 'bot' games with him so that she would get some practice. Honestly, she was willing to do it for the first few weeks, but it had literally been months and she was fed up. He had already forced her to practice plenty, there was nothing left for her to learn; she was a good summoner.

But that was Talon for her; he certainly took pleasure in the control he had. Suddenly a thought came to the summoners mind; imagine how he`d react if he had no control. That could actually be pretty interesting. Since the prison incident, he never gave up the little control he thought he had.

"So today let`s focus on your cs`ing."

"Yes sir," she muttered.

As he began his lecture, Senri zoned out. Instead, her mind wandered to the little plan that was developing in her head.

'Well Talon, you`re in for one hell of a surprise.'

(Time Lapse~)

Talon opened his eyes slowly, staring at the window and simply watching the still dark sky. Well, it wasn`t completely dark, there were slight hues of lighter blue in the mix; a sign that it would be morning soon. This was sort of a habit for the assassin; waking up way too early was all part of his usual routine. In a few seconds, he planned to get up and head over to the washroom; a quick shower followed by a small breakfast would be all he needed. Unfortunately, most of his morning would be spent waking Senri again. Honestly, she was never going to change; and he was slightly alright with that. He could always discipline her later, maybe tonight?

Speaking of which; it had actually been a while since they took part in certain night-time 'activities'. It probably just had to do with the fact that they both had been busy lately. Either way, he would have to make sometime sooner rather than later. With that thought in mind, the assassin sat up a little straighter, attempting to get up on his feet before suddenly freezing. He couldn`t get off the bed; in fact, he couldn`t even move his arms.

A surge of panic washed over him, but instinctively he kept himself composed; taking a deep breath before tilting his head to find the problem. And there it was. Expertly tied around his wrists were dark, silky, red ribbons; hooking him to the beds headboard. Coyly, he gave his arms a strong tug; but god, he wasn`t wrong about that knot being on an expert level. After a few more useless tugs, the assassin gave up; turning his attention to find Senri. She wasn`t in the room. Now his suspicions were confirmed; this had to be her doing! But why? What did she have planned? Slowly, a rather dirty thought crept into the champions mind; but he quickly dismissed it. No, this wasn`t like her. She wasn`t into this sort of stuff. Never mind her: **He** wasn`t into this sort of stuff. There was absolutely no way the blades shadow was going to let a women dominate him. It didn`t matter if he loved her. No woman was going to have control over him! He wouldn`t allow it.

"SENRI!" he yelled angrily; which was rather rare.

His ears picked up a shuffling noise, and after a few seconds, the bedroom door was pushed open. At first, the summoner only looked at him with surprise, before her eyes glinted with recognition.

"Oh my." she laughed quietly "I can`t believe I forgot about this."

"What is the meaning of this?!" his anger didn`t show any sign of lessening "Untie me now!"

"Now?" she looked uncertain for a second before pouting innocently "But..."

"Now!" his voice had turned into a low growl "Or so help me, I will-"

"Do what?" she asked, slowly walking over to my bedside before looking down at him with slightly cold eyes "Breakout? Strip me down? Play with my heart? Leave me all alone?"

The assassin became silent. He had no idea that the events of that night were still bothering her. It had been months since they`d been together and she never brought it up. Was it so wrong for him to think they were passed that? Now Talon couldn`t help but feel guilty.

"I`m sorry." he sighed "I didn`t know you felt that way."

"It`s alright." her eyes warmed up and she gently traced her fingertips across his lips "I`m not mad or upset. It really doesn`t bother me that much. I just... want us to be even."

The assassin tensed. _Oh god please no..._

"It`s only fair..." she lowered her head and whispered softly into his ear "That you get a taste of feeling powerless."

Talon gave his binds one final tug; nothing happened. He couldn`t believe this. He was actually going to get dominated. **Him, dominated? No, no, no!**

"Wow, look at you," she laughed again, pushing her ash blonde hair behind her ear before moving onto the bed and taking a snug seat on his lap, "I thought you`d be a little excited. I woke up oh-so-early too, and this is what I get? Such a shaken expression?"

Talon only scowled, she was playing with him; purposely embarrassing him. Honestly, he still couldn`t believe she had a side like this to herself; what happened to that sweet, self-righteous warrior he had met not too long ago? No, what was he saying... it was still her. She was still the person he loved, nothing had changed. She was only being more expressive, something he thought he would have wanted...

"Oh wow!" she smiled a little shyly "Scratch that, you look kind of adorable when you`re pissed. The way your lips curl down into that frown; so cute!"

"Shut up..." he groaned out.

"Nope, this isn`t how this is going to work." once again she bent down, this time, her lips rubbed again his in a soft, chaste kiss "You don`t really get a say."

He allowed his expression to do all the talking; his frown only deepened.

"I won`t lie." her hands trailed down to the hem of his pants; he didn`t wear a shirt in bed "I`m kind of nervous..." Slowly, she pulled them down, her cheeks turning slightly pink as she kept her eyes locked on the mattress instead of him. After a few seconds she had stripped him of his pants, and he only laid there; completely still, silently considering how irritated he was at the thought of her having the upper hand.

Hesitantly, she toyed with his boxers for a moment before smiling shyly.

"Alright let's get started then.." she said rather unsurely, grabbing his soft member from inside the undergarments and pulling it out. The assassin only gave a weary gasp, trying not to show any interest as he waited for it to be over with. His resistance only made her feel more determined.

"Hmm, you`ll need some encouragement if we plan to get anything done tonight..." she said rather smugly, squeezing the limp member as he gasped out a little more audibly. Slightly more confident now, the summoner moved her head closer, giving the member a thorough lick from shaft to tip. From the corner of her eyes, she could see his hands clench tightly. Once again she gave him a long lick, tracing circles and all sorts of other shapes with her tongue as he groaned and tensed.

"Dammit, just take it in already!" he growled, his eyes shutting tightly as he strained against the binds.

"And if I don`t?" she asked challengingly.

Talon tried to come up with a reasonable response, but before he could; she pulled his member up with her fingers, giving herself easier access to his balls. His eyes widened a little as she took one in her mouth; sucking with a soft moan. From the corner of his eyes, he could see her face; her cheeks were still tinged with a layer of blush, and her lips were swollen as they sucked on him thoroughly. Even her eyes were half lidded as she returned his gaze with a very, _very_ erotic one.

By now the assassin could feel himself throbbing. He needed her to touch him more, and he needed it now.

"Ngh... Senri..." his voice was a little softer now, but it wasn`t difficult to notice the frustration in it "Hurry up."

"You`re not going to get anywhere with that attitude," she pointed out, removing her lips with a wet pop sound before tilting her head to give the other ball some much-needed attention. Her tongue smoothly circled it, before pulling it into her mouth. While she sucked, her hand came to wrap back around his member; pumping it slowly.

"Augh..." Talon couldn`t help but moan out again, leaking a little precum as he turned his head in an attempt to muffle himself with the pillow. God how he hated this. Feeling weak and powerless is one thing. But actually enjoying it... what was she doing to him.

"Take it all in already..." he asked again "Please..?"

"Never thought I`d hear you say that." she sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand "Pfft, I can`t believe this is actually teaching you manners."

"Shut up."

"And never mind," she still smiled shyly, but luckily for her champion, she pressed her lips around his tip, only sucking on the tip as she rolled her tongue over and around it. Talon only growled in response, his need for more forcing his hips to snap upwards; pushing the rest of his length down her throat. Senri only gagged, pulling away and coughing loudly. At this point, he would usually apologize and see if she was alright, but before he could say anything, she spoke: "Now that`s what I mean. So impolite... Considering I`m the one in charge, this time, it`s only right if I punish you."

"You`ve got to be kidding me," he grumbled, and once again she hesitated before scooting back. This time, she trailed her fingers down to the bottom of her own nightgown; lifting it up and pulling it off before tossing it away. Now she was only wearing her usual bra and underwear, and the champion couldn`t help but stare. Quickly, the summoner continued to take off her underwear; hooking a finger around the fabric before yanking it off. Once it was off, she lifted herself up, moving closer to him before slowly lowering herself onto his length. Talon inhaled sharply as he felt her rub against him; god she was so wet. He knew if he reacted too impatiently she would stop, so despite how difficult it was, he restrained himself from moving. Instead, he just stared at her; waiting desperately.

Luckily the wait wasn`t too long because in a swift motion she dropped herself onto him, moaning quietly as she felt herself stretch. For a second she was absolutely still, and Talon trembled with the urge to start moving.

"Please..." he pleaded; catching Senri by surprise. Even in her wildest fantasies, she had never once thought he would be the one to beg. Now she couldn`t help but blush a little harder, and without saying much else she began to move; granting him the satisfaction he wanted. With a low, pleasured growl of encouragement from him, the summoner moved a little faster; pushing herself up and down his length. Her fingers began to dig into his sides as she held onto him for support; trying to angle him inside her so that he would hit that perfect spo-

"Ahhh.." she moaned softly, moving faster as she felt herself tightening around him. By now the assassin couldn`t hold back as he thrust erratically in rhythm with her. The summoner considered stopping just to annoy him, but it just felt too good. Now without complaint she bounced a little faster, trembling each time he hit her in that perfect spot. Soon she felt a familiar sensation as her vision began to blur.

"Augh Talon..." she cried out, tightening on top of him as she felt her climax take over.

Her champion on the other hand only strained against his binds, desperately wanting her to continue so that he could find his finish as well. Instead, she pulled herself off, dropping on the bed beside him; panting as she tried to recover her senses.

"Senri..." he was a little out of breath himself "Keep going."

For a moment she didn`t reply, then she turned onto her side and smirked at him.

"Maybe later?" she said teasingly, slowly getting off the bed.

 _No way... she wouldn`t dare... Is she serious? Oh god, she`s leaving! Why that little-_

"Get back here!" he was once again yelling.

"I would love to, but..." she laughed again "I`m sorry, this is just way too funny."

Turning away from him, she bent down to pick up her gown; taking a moment to smooth it out.

The assassin, on the other hand, was only getting more erratic, he was practically frantic for his finish. Frustrated as ever, he tugged against his binds again.

"Relax." she gave him a final glance, still smiling "I won`t leave you like this forever, just maybe another hour or two?"

Suddenly the binds snapped free and Senri froze.

"Oh..." she gulped.

The assassin continued to untie the remaining ribbon off his wrist, slowly walking over to her; taking his time. The summoner didn`t move, blinking at him with nervous, slightly terrified eyes. He stopped once he was an inch away from her, glaring at her with unreadable eyes.

"Erm..." she laughed nervously, taking a deep breath "About that... well... sorry?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well...

I promise he didn`t kill her XD... but let`s just say Senri won`t be leaving the bed for a while...

Anyways, onto my explanation...

I originally already had this chapter written for Talon a few weeks ago, but I later realized that it honestly sucked and I could do so much better. So I scratched it and started all over again. But then as you know the new league of legends season began and I got way too consumed in trying to climb back to my usual place in ranked. So reason one: League is seriously distracting. Secondly, my exams began, so I was also pretty caught up in studying; because marks matter to me. Anyways, my exams have recently finished so I was able to sit down and finish off this chapter. So now, I can hopefully say I`ll be getting back into my usual routine, and you can expect a chapter next week.

I`m feeling Mordekaiser, or maybe Hecarim (Don`t know how that`s going to work, but I`ll figure something for him XD)


	12. Darius

This is unedited at the moment. I`ll have it edited by tomorrow, so just forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes right now.

Super-duper important announcement at the end, as well as some other 'important' stuff. But for now you guys can just read and as always:

Enjoy :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Darius**

Shyra closed the door very carefully, her hand trembling as she held her breath; willing herself to be silent in every possible way. Once the door clicked into place, she stayed frozen for a good five seconds; listening for any movement before sighing in relief. Still cautious, she turned towards the desk against the wall, walking towards it and scanning the papers on top. None of them seemed to important.

Slowly, she leaned across the desk, pulling open a drawer and shuffling through the important documents inside. Her eyes skimmed the papers, searching through them all until finally she found it! Lying at the very bottom of the drawer, hidden underneath all the other documents was a single letter with a golden seal layered over it. This was what she was looking for!

Quickly she put everything else back in its place; making the desk look as if it was never touched. With a small, relaxed smile she turned back to the door, reaching her hand out towards the knob. Suddenly it turned. She hadn`t even touched it yet.

Panic washed over the girl and her head darted from side to side; searching for an escape that wasn`t there. As the door began to open, she rushed back to the desk, ducking underneath it and hugging her knees to her chest.

Her heart began to beat faster as she heard the heavy clicking of metal boots heading towards her. Ever so quietly she shrunk further back under the desk, trying to nuzzle herself unnoticeably into the corner. Somehow the newcomer failed to notice her as he dropped into the chair, his feet coming to rest on either side of her; only inches away from her quivering form.

She heard the man open the drawer, pulling out a few papers and shuffling through them. Then she heard the soft sound of a pen sliding across the paper. Whoever he was; he seemed busy, and the girl had a bad feeling that he planned to stay here for a while.

 _Why the hell did I agree to this!_ The girl thought as her mind flashed back to a few hours ago.

"Please Shyra!" Quinn begged, tugging on the summoners arm "I wouldn`t ask this of you, but this is of grave importance. Lives are at risk here!"

"I`m not a warrior like you." Shyra argued "I`m just a summoner; I can`t do this."

"I know you`re not trained for things like this." Quinn nodded with understanding, but her eyes were still filled with desperation "But I wouldn`t ask you to do this if there were other options. You need to trust me when I tell you this is our only chance. Innocent people are going to die if we don`t figure out when and where the ambush is going to happen."

A Demacian spy had reported Noxus planning an attack of sorts. He had overheard them mentioning some of the outer villages, villages filled with innocent people. Despite the size of the Demacian army, there was no way they could cover every village simultaneously; so it was necessary for them to figure out which one was going to be attacked.

That`s where the summoner came in.

Since Darius was a Noxian general; it only made sense that he would have a copy of the plan. And considering she was his summoner and practically knew him best; it only made sense that she would know where he would keep it. It was obvious to her that it would be in his dorm room, but that information wasn`t enough to sate the Demacians. Instead Quinn wanted her to infiltrate the Noxians dorm and steal the plans.

Darius`s room was located in a hall filled with Noxian champions. Quinn was certain there was no way she could get close to it without suspicious looks from them. But the summoner could get through! She had been to Darius`s dorm plenty of times, the other Noxians wouldn`t be surprised to see her in their part of the institute.

So after hours of begging, Shyra found herself agreeing to Quinns crazy plan. Her stupid morals made her weak; she couldn`t just do nothing while innocent people got slaughtered. And so here she was, hiding under a desk and making mental promises to kill Quinn if she got herself out of this alive.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

The summoners heart began to race again, and she listened quietly; recognizing the newcomers voice to be that of Katarinas.

"Hey." The assassin walked over to the desk "I`m heading to Noxus, Swains waiting there and wanted me to bring the plans."

The man on the seat grunted in reply, opening the drawer and shuffling through it again. The summoner prayed she wasn`t talking about the plans she was currently clutching in her hands.

"Must`ve dropped it somewhere." Darius muttered, lowering his head towards the floor to search for the document.

His eyes instantly locked with Shyras.

The summoner gulped, her eyes wide and fearful as she waited for him to expose her. His hand reached towards her and she prepared herself for a world of pain; clenching her eyes shut. For a second nothing happened, then she felt him tug the papers out of her hands; silently sitting back up.

"Here it is." He handed the papers to Katarina, and the summoner listened as she walked away; closing the door behind herself.

Suddenly the chair was pushed back and two strong hands grabbed her wrists; pulling her up. Now the summoner found herself kneeling between Darius`s legs, his fists holding her arms up in the air as he sat there with an un-amused look on his face.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself." His voice was low but no doubt threatening.

"Oh, uh, well you see..." think Shyra, think! "Happy Birthday! I wanted to surprise you."

"It`s. Not. My. Birthday."

"Oh really?" she faked a shocked expression "Well this is embarrassing... I should just go then, guess I`ll have to re-check my calendar." She attempted to break free from his grip but he held her there, his glare intensifying.

"This isn`t a joke Shyra." His grip became painfully tight "You had classified documents in your hands. In Noxus, we punish thievery with death. Not to mention breaking an entry."

The summoner gulped as she noticed the end of Dariuss axe sticking out of his holster.

"Let me go Darius..." she said rather firmly but he ignored her. Instead he stood up, pulling her onto her feet and pressing her against the desk, his body towering over her.

"Either you answer to me, or I`ll have no choice but to have you interrogated in Noxus." He explained "This is a serious matter."

What was she supposed to say? 'Oh I decided to betray your trust because Quinn made me feel guilty. So yeah, I was just in here stealing all your secrets to give to your arch enemies; the Demacians.' He would no doubt kill her if she told him that. She had to find a way to negotiate herself out of this situation; but at the moment she had no idea what to say or how to cover for herself.

"I`m sorry!" her voice came out as a cry of sorts, and she could feel her eyes getting watery. The depth of her situation washed over her. She could actually die today. He would actually kill her, and there was nothing she would be able to do to save herself.

"I`m sorry, I`m sorry, I`m sorry!' her fear and hopelessness caught up with her "I didn`t steal anything, I don`t have anything important on me; why don`t you just let me walk out of her?"

His expression didn`t waver. He wanted answers, and he was willing to scare them out of her.

Darius grabbed his axe out of it`s holster and rested it on her shoulder, right against her throat. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I can`t..." she was on the verge of breaking into tears.

"Oh?" he moved his axe away for a second "Do you think you`d be willing to talk once you lose a hand or two, or maybe a leg? Hmm actually I think I`m starting to favour those fingers, there are five of them, I wonder how many I have to chop off before you start chirping?"

Yup, she looked terrified, and he felt like a complete douche bag; but his duty came first.

"Fine." he replied darkly, pulling her hand down onto the desk and allowing his axe to hover above her pinky.

"I`m going to count to three." he whispered, his lips rubbing against her ear as she shivered "Then I`m going to drop my axe and it`s good bye to that little pinky."

"I can`t tell you..." she was shaking "Just please..."

"One..." he began to count "Two... Thr-"

"Wait!" she yelled.

"Thought so." he looked at her expectantly, removing his axe.

"I was sent to retrieve Noxus battle strategies." she muttered, her voice full of shame.

"By who?" he asked.

She stayed quiet so Darius once again brought his axe to her pinky.

"By Quinn!" she shrieked and he pulled her axe away "I`m sorry."

"I know." he replied than sighed "I thought I could trust my own summoner at the very least."

"What`re you going to do to me...?"

"I should turn you in." His face darkened "I should let my superiors deal with you properly."

The summoner knew what that meant; death.

"Please Darius, just let me go." she pleaded "I didn`t have anything of interest, I don`t have anything to show Quinn, I don`t know any of your secrets so I`m not a threat. Just let me go!"

He stared at her. He wanted to be cold, to be emotionless and ruthless right now. But he just couldn`t. Not to her.

"Please! I`ll do anything!"

Darius took a second to think about that, his eyes looking her up and down. He was reminded of how gorgeous she actually was; with a curvaceous build and ginger-coloured locks contrasting with her sea green eyes; she was a beauty to behold. And the fact that she was bent underneath him and completely at his mercy only fueled a certain craving inside him.

"Anything?" he asked and she nodded rapidly, hope glittering in her eyes.

"Fine, then." In an instant he cleared the desk with his arm; shoving all of its contents onto the floor before dropping her on top. The summoners eyes went wide as he pulled her robes up, his hand hiking up her bare legs and hooking around her underwear; pulling it down with one good tug. Instinctively, she placed her hands against his chest, in an attempt to keep him at a distance.

"Not this!"

"You said anything." He unclasped his leg armour, pulling it off before stepping in between her legs. He pinned her wrists over her head with one hand, using his other hand to hold her legs wide apart; giving himself a great view of what she had to offer.

"Darius..." she blushed heavily, not making eye contact. He found that rather cute.

Deciding to start small, he bit down softly on her neck, both his hands coming to grip her thighs, and roll her hips forcefully against his own. The summoner gave a little whimper, her now-free hands grabbing onto his shoulder-plates; not entirely sure what to do as his lips moved over her neck. Suddenly she felt his breath tickling her ear, and mewled a little when he nipped on the lobe. He removed his hands from her thighs now, but continued to grind against her; playing with her sensitive ears for a second loner.

Now she couldn`t help but shiver as his fingers trailed across her frail body and his mouth played with her. He liked the little scared sounds she made as his fingertips went down her shoulders, over the swell of her breasts, tracing the curve of her hips and resting over her plump ass. She squeaked as he squeezed her with his hands and frankly he found it adorable, recognizing the familiar hunger that was burning inside him.

Slowly he began to rest more of his weight over her, and she struggled a little when his metal chest-plate pressed into her still-covered breasts; squeezing them down. She opened her lips to complain, but was instantly silenced as his mouth consumed her. His tongue began to dominate every inch of her cavern, and she struggled to keep up.

She felt so out of breath. When was the last time she had kissed someone?

Deciding to move things along, Darius allowed his finger to slide down her thighs; letting it delve into her as she groaned into the kiss. He couldn`t help but become a little excited when he felt her all wet and hot around his finger. Smirking ever so slightly, he moved it up and down, changing the angle with every thrust as she shuddered around him. Instead of continuing, he pulled out the wet finger, and pressed it against her clit; rubbing in a fast circular motion that made her buckle and squeal.

" _Darius_..!"

He couldn`t help but harden as she moaned his name, her voice hot and high-pitched; making him unbearably needy.

"No, don`t stop..." she whimpered as he removed his fingers, arching her hips in protest. Obviously, he ignored her, backing up for a brief second and allowing her to stand up straight. "Why couldn`t you keep going..."

"Because." He easily turned her around and pushed her roughly back onto the desk; this time with her back facing him "I`m the one in charge, and I`ll do whatever the hell I want. You`re at _my_ mercy here; remember that."

He placed both his hands on her hips, raising them a little before pushing into her in one go. The summoner gave a muffled scream, her fists clenching as her inexperienced body accommodated to his length.

"That`s right..." he groaned "Scream for me."

Once he was nestled in between her legs, he pulled out to one inch then rammed back in, pounding into her until her screams had turned to moans of complete pleasure. The whole time her tight walls were clinging to his cock for dear life, squeezing his length. Each time he thrust inside, his balls would once again slap against her ass cheeks; making a dirty, embarrassing sound. She was panting now, her tongue sticking out as he picked up the pace, going at her relentlessly with strength that was expected from a Noxian general.

As he continued to thrust, his hands travelled down her curvy body and grabbed her breasts from over the robes, squeezing them and occasionally pinching at the nipples as he rammed inside her. He didn`t show any signs of tiring, his pace only getting faster, and more needy with each thrust. She was so hot and wet around him and he loved the way her folds would suck him in, clenching tightly around his girth as he pushed in, out, faster, harder. Desperately chasing his own pleasure as he felt ecstasy cloud his mind. A feeling she shared, as her walls began to throb around him; begging for their own release as well.

With each thrust he was hitting her deeper and harder, his pace becoming more brutal every passing second until the summoner felt herself losing her control over her senses. All she could feel was his powerful body slamming into her, and the sounds of his lustful growls.

Her lips parted in a series of moans as she came, holding onto the desk for dear life as vision blurred. Darius groaned as her folds tightened almost painfully around his length; enough to punch his climax out of him too. Quickly he buried his full length inside her, as far as it would go and held it there as he came with a deep growl.

For a few moments the two stayed still, until finally the Noxian sat back onto his seat, pulling her onto his lap and letting her lie there.

"So... just to make sure we`re on the same page..." she was still panting "You`re not going to kill me, right?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I`m not proud of the smut in this chapter in particular; I`ll try to do better in the next one.

ONTO THE SUPER-DUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:

I`d like to discuss... the end of ladies of the league! No, calm down, I`m not deleting anything. This will be here for your reading pleasure forever and ever, but I would like to end it soon. This is the twelfth chapter, so I`m thinking about going for sixteen chapters in total, but depending on my mood and if any great ideas pop up; I`ll be willing to go for twenty. But I`m probably not going to do more than twenty.

Why the sudden upcoming ending? I`ve got other fanfictions I want to write, so I want to get this out of the way and focus on those other ones. (Shen/Zed x Akali rom/com here I come :'D)

Anyways, let`s talk about what`s coming up next now, shall we?

I`m working on Mordekaiser (it`ll be done as soon as I figure out how sadism works)

I`ve also started a Nocturne one (I was supposed to upload that one today instead of Darius, but you`d be surprised how difficult it is to keep a nightmare-obsessed shadow creature in character)

Finally, I`ve got one more thing to say. I`ve recently become obsessed with Vladimir; and it turns out that Fanfiction (And the rest of the internet) lacks straight Vladimir smut XD. So we could sure use some more... in case any smut-writers are reading this...

(If anyone actually does write vlad smut, pm me XD)

Oaky, I`m done wasting your time now.

Leave a review and I`ll see you all next time.


	13. Mordekaiser

Look who`s back... again :D Yay?

I don`t play Mordekaiser much... all I really know about him is that he`s a big guy (7.5` to be exact, and I`m talking about his height, not his... sigh ;-;) and that he likes to ' _inflict great suffering'_. So with these two facts in mind, let's give sadism a try, shall we? ;3

Anyways, as always; enjoy c:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Mordekaiser**

"Wow, this is fantastic," Arya exclaimed as the song neared its end, the background music only getting louder and louder before fading away.

In response, her champion: Mordekaiser, only shrugged.

"Seriously, though." she continued to smile at him, exchanging the tape in the stereo for a different one "All of these are really good." as she spoke, the next song began to play "Who knew you were so talented."

"I`d rather hear the music than your chatter," he grumbled, still not entirely sure why he decided to spend his afternoon sitting outside and listening to his band's music with _her_ of all people. There were so many better things he could be doing right now, but alas here he was. He wasn`t stupid, though, far from it actually. He knew from the very beginning that he was no doubt attracted to this... human. Still, he couldn`t help but find his attraction disgusting at the same time. Did that even make sense? Can you even find someone alluring and repulsive at the same time?

In response to his statement, the summoner only smiled; she was quite used to him being rude, and she honestly didn`t mind anymore. Luckily for him, she wasn`t very sensitive; and it wasn't difficult for her to take his bad attitude non-seriously.

"Oh wow, tell Yorick he completely rocked this guitar solo!" she piped in again as Yorick's solo began to play.

"I find it rather mediocre." the metal man scoffed.

"Better than you." she teased and even through his helmet the summoner could tell he was glaring at her; the red glow in his eyes intensifying.

"Ahem, so..." she figured a change of subject was in order "When will Pentakill be making its next live performance?"

"In time, don`t be so impatient." he didn`t bother hiding the insulting edge in his voice.

"There are nicer ways to say that." she rolled her eyes but continued to smile "Jerk."

"Brat," he said plainly, leaning back on his arms. Half-heartedly he glanced at his surroundings; currently, he was sitting in the grassy field-like area behind the institution. Summoners and champions used the area a lot; usually just hanging out or taking part in the events the institution would host here. If memory served, there were even a few Pentakill performances hosted here. Standing not too far from him was his own mace; a part of the spiky top was buried into the ground; keeping it from tumbling over. Leave it to him to bring his mace everywhere.

"Hey, maybe next time you perform; I could come backstage and say 'hi'?" she suddenly suggested.

"Are you sure you`d want to be backstage with us?" he tilted his head a little "I`m not entirely sure if Karthus, Yorick, Olaf and myself would be the best company. Or the safest for that matter."

"Well there`s always Sona then." she took a moment to think before adding "You wouldn`t actually ever try to kill me, now would you?"

"Ever since I met you..." he gazed down at her, the intense glow of his eyes turning into a warmer, genuine red "All I`ve ever been trying to do... is kill you; you annoying brat."

"Wow." she chuckled lightly "I see how it is."

Now it was the champions turn to roll his eyes. Quietly, he actually wondered if he was willing to do that. Would he kill her if the opportunity arises? Nah, probably not; the laws of attraction would simply not allow it. But then what would, he do? Would he even do anything? Partially curious, Mordekaiser decided to dwell on that later. For now, he turned his attention back to the stereo. She was right, though; Yorick was pretty exceptional with his guitar solos.

The champion's attention was brought back to reality as he saw Arya pack away the stereo.

"Alright, it`s gettin` late." She glanced at the sky and the sun was definitely beginning to set "I should get to my dorm."

"Finally." He forced himself to sound pleased. The summoner only gave him a half-hearted smile before packing her things, turning and leaving with a little wave. Was it so wrong that the champions' eyes were stuck on her hips; watching them sway with each step? For a second he wondered if she walked so provocatively on purpose. Hmm, no; she wasn`t like that.

"Goddamn humans..." he grumbled under his breath, only moving his eyes away once she was too far to see. Now he considered leaving himself, but he just couldn`t bring himself to move. He honestly just felt lazy, and considering no one on his must-kill list was nearby, he figured a longer break wouldn`t hurt.

"Lord Mordekaiser?!"

And never mind.

 _So much for a little break..._

"Hecarim?" he half sighed as he glanced up to see the centaur looming over him.

"I never expected to see you out and about on such a lovely afternoon." the centaur noted, "What brings you here?"

"..." Mordekaiser only felt frustrated as he quickly got up, pulling up his mace and throwing it over his shoulder. He felt vulnerable and embarrassed right now. Just imagine; one of his subordinates saw him lounging about in a field? What must he think!? That the lord of the shadow isles is nothing but a soft weakling?! That he spends his afternoons strolling outside? No, no, no, no, no, no! "Tch, such an irritating horse. Move out of my way at once!"

"Erm..." Hecarim only glanced at his superior with a confused look. Instead of saying anything, he obediently took a few steps back; giving Mordekaiser all the space he would need.

"I meant for you to leave. Why are you still here?" the metal man simply stood there; glaring at the centaur as if every bad thing in the world was his fault.

If Hecarim had eyebrows; they`d be furrowed in confusion right about now.

"I didn`t mean to irritate you..." the centaur frowned slowly, before grinning wildly "But you know what you need? A nice, friendly chat! You look so depressed all by your lonesome. My summoner says it`s bad to leave people lonely. You should talk to them and cheer them up!"

Mordekaiser twitched a little. And here he was thinking he was the one who looked like the soft weakling...

"What the hell did your summoner turn you into..." the metal man said too quietly, and fortunately, Hecarim didn`t hear.

"So what`s on your mind, m`lord?" the centaur tilted his head and only smiled broader. God, he looked so cheerful; it was disgusting.

"Mind you own business Hecarim." Mordekaiser was ready to walk away now.

"Well, how about I tell you what's been on my mind lately."

"I really don`t give a fuc-"

"Women!" Hecarim interrupted before his superior could finish.

Now Mordekaiser went silent. Did he just say... women? It was no lie that the same subject was on the champions mind as well. But to think his subordinate had also been caught up in the same issue? The thought intrigued him a little.

"What of them?" Mordekaiser asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

"Nothing really..." Hecarim began to walk, and Mordekaiser automatically followed "I`ve recently been thinking, though. Remember all those years ago... when we were human? Do you remember women? What it used to be like? You know... to be with them? It`s been so long, hasn`t it? "

"Yeah..." the champion said more to himself than his companion as he glanced around at their surroundings. Hmm, how long had it been? He couldn`t even remember what it felt like to be with someone. But that only fuelled his curiosity and desire. He wanted to feel _that_ again. He wanted to be with someone, and the only person that came to mind was his attractive little summoner. Yeah; he wanted to be with Arya. Augh wait, why the hell is he saying 'be with someone'. No, no; that`s not the right way to describe what he wants. It was more like; he wanted to find Arya, pin her down and fuc-

"But that`s just me." Hecarim interrupted Mordekaisers thoughts again, shrugging this time "I don`t know if you feel the same. It`s just something to think about. Really gets me curious, though."

(Le time lapse~ )

Arya was lying in bed, simply staring at the ceiling as she waited for sleep to take over. It was fairly late, but that didn`t matter. She always did take an extra hour or so to actually get to sleep. So feeling rather bored, she began to glance around her room, only stopping when her eyes landed on a certain stereo that sat on her shelf. Curiously she stared at it for a few seconds, before sitting up and sighing.

Hesitantly, she walked over to it; popping it open to confirm her suspicions. Yup, the Pentakill disc was still inside it. That wouldn`t have been an issue if it wasn`t for the fact that she didn`t own that disc. It belonged to Mordekaiser and the only reason she had it was so she could give it a listen when they were out. She was supposed to return it afterwards. Anxiously, she glanced at the clock in her room; 12:54. Would he be awake? Should she wait to return it in the morning? Heck, would she even remember to return it in the morning?

With another sigh, she grabbed the disc; slipping on her sandals before quietly slipping into the hallway outside her dorm. The summoner took great care to make no noise as she walked down the hall; she didn`t want to wake anyone. Quickly she decided that once she got to _his_ door, she would only knock once. If he didn`t answer, he was probably asleep; in which case it would be best to leave...

Meanwhile, Mordekaiser was very much awake. He was standing in front of the only mirror in his room; his helmet lying on the floor along with most of his armour. The only thing covering him was the leg-pieces of his armour. The mirror in his room usually went unused, but for the first time in a long time he was actually really caught up with himself; criticizing his reflection mercilessly.

In truth, he was really attractive; with dark tousled hair and beautiful dark red eyes, not to mention he also had an extremely chiselled body; going along perfectly with his rugged features. But considering he wore his helmet and armour almost all the time; he felt out of place and uncomfortable staring at his reflection.

Before he could continue to scrutinize himself, he heard a single, sharp knock at the door.

Grumbling to himself, he straightened up, grabbed his mace; which was conveniently lying on the floor beside him, propped it over his shoulder, and walked over to the door. With one hand he grabbed the doorknob and used the other to tighten his grip on the mace`s handle; ready to whack whoever dared to disturb him at such a late hour.

Obviously, that plan didn`t work out, because as soon as he opened the door; he froze, almost dropping his mace. Standing a few inches away from him, with a rather innocent smile was his little summoner. That wouldn`t have been a huge deal if it wasn`t for what she was wearing. Her top half was barely covered by a loose, sleeveless tank; and to make matters worse for him, underneath that she wore extremely short shorts. Oh wait, those aren`t shorts; they`re panties. Great, absolutely great. Well, it did make sense considering it was late, and she would probably want to sleep in more comfortable clothes. But why was she here? At this time of night? Is she trying to get herself fucked?

"Well, good evening." Augh, she`s smiling so innocently.

"You-what? Why...? Now? But-Eh?"

"That`s some first-class English right there." She chuckled.

"Shut up." He snapped rather quietly, glancing around the halls before pulling her in and closing the door "Now what the hell are you doing here brat?"

"Well you see-"she suddenly stopped, staring at him up and down "Oh wow... You`re not wearing your helmet? I can`t believe I _just_ noticed that... You look great, though, of course. Just different, really different. But I guess that`s because I`ve never seen you without your armour on. I always pictured your hair longer, though... but short does seem to suit you better."

At this moment, the champion wasn`t entirely sure how to respond. He did feel vulnerable without his helmet on, but at the same time he felt a little relieved; she did say he looked good.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes, faking annoyance "Now what do you want?"

"Oh right." she waved the disc in front of him "I forgot to return this."

Was it wrong that he was a little disappointed by her answer?

"..." he silently took the disc, tossing it onto the carpeted floor behind him "Is that all?"

"Pretty much..." she ran a hand through her dishevelled dark hair, smiling again; and god did she look good "So yeah... good talk." She turned to leave, and he began to panic; he could feel his chance slipping through his fingers.

"One second." He grabbed her wrist.

"Hmm?" she looked at him, confused.

"This isn`t fair. You just barge in here in the middle of the night, wearing practically nothing with that little cute, innocent smile of yours; getting me all worked up only to leave?"

"Oh... um, well..." she averted her eyes, blushing a little "Sorry?"

"Well, you will be." He said rather quietly, pulling her into his chest and easily capturing her lips in a firm, aggressive kiss. A little shocked, the summoner didn`t know how to react, but her champion didn`t really give her a chance; easily lifting her up so they were at eye-level, before pushing her back against the wall. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his torso and her fingers involuntarily rested on his shoulders. At the same time, she was trying to figure out what to do. Should she let him continue? Or should she stop him?

Unfortunately, he was making it very difficult for her to think as his kiss grew more forceful, demanding an entrance she was a little hesitant to give. Her willingness didn`t really matter at the moment as he forcefully deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping in and dominating her mouth. For a second he pulled back, tracing her lips before biting down hard enough to draw blood. To his amusement, she gave a muffled moan.

"You like that?"

She blushed harder "Morde... let me go..."

He gave her a rather pathetic look, taking a step back before literally letting her go. Instantly she dropped onto the floor with a thud.

"Happy?" he looked down at her.

"Jerk." She muttered.

Still a little frazzled, the summoner licked her own lips, she could taste the blood; sweet and metallic. How ironic.

"So is that it...?" she asked, not entirely sure if she was relieved or disappointed; after all, she did enjoy it a little. "...Can I leave?"

"Idiot... of course you can leave." He made another irritated noise "It`s not like I`m going to rape you or anything. Technically I can`t; you`d make too much noise, and it`s not too difficult for sound to travel into the other rooms." he glanced at the walls "Now if we were all alone somewhere else, it would be a very different story. I`d probably take you kicking and screaming. So luckily for you, brat, this is your call."

That really wasn`t the answer the summoner was hoping for. She did appreciate the fact that he was letting her choose, but his reasoning wasn`t all too plausible. Nervously, she looked up at him; he was just sitting on the side of his bed, looking impatient and restless. After taking a deep breath, Arya decided to do the obvious thing in this situation.

"Alright then..." she got up onto her feet "Bye." And on that note, she turned and left, closing the door behind herself.

"..."

(The very next day~)

Arya was walking to the cafeteria; she had just wrapped up a few matches as support. Usually, she played mid or top with Mordekaiser. But today, for the first time in forever; he didn`t show up. She wasn`t as angry as she was anxious, her mind constantly wandering to why he wouldn`t show. Was he mad at her? Was he sick? Was he in trouble? Was he bored of her? What was the problem? She just had to know. Preferably she would`ve just confronted him in his dorm, but to her surprise, he wasn`t there. So now here she was; walking down the hall with a clearly visible frown tugging on her lips.

As she turned the corner towards the cafeteria entrance, she spotted Hecarim standing by the doors; tapping his fingers against one another.

"Hey Hec!" she called out to him and he glanced at her, smiling rather politely.

"Good afternoon Miss Arya." His voice was a little rough, but he was no doubt trying to sound friendly.

"Waiting for Jocelyn?" she asked, knowing all too well about the little crush the centaur had on his summoner.

"Yes..." he looked down at the ground nervously before clearing his throat "Did you want something, Miss?"

"Actually yes. I`ve been lookin` for Morde. You guys are friends right, any chance you know where he is?"

"Friends?" he smiled at that "He took a leave and headed off to the Shadow Isles. I don`t think he plans on coming back till next week."

"Oh..." a good champion would`ve notified his summoner instead of disappearing without a word "Hey the teleporters are still open, right?"

"They close at 6, you`ve got time." He gave her an understanding look before turning away "Seems Jocelyn is here, I`ll see you later Miss Arya."

(Ten minutes later~)

Mordekaiser was sitting in his throne room, completely alone for the moment. Coyly, he rested his head on his hand, leaning to one side as he waited; boredom and impatience dominated his mind. Was this really his brilliant plan? To hideout in his castle until these annoying urges blow over? Honestly, this was all that damn brats fault. She just had to be so provocative! Always biting her lips, swaying her hips, and smiling that irritating yet adorable smile. Doing all these teeny, tiny things, with no consideration of what it could be doing to him. From day one he had been keeping himself cool and collected, but she just had to ruin it by showing up at his room last night.

The champions thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock.

He grumbled to himself before clearing his throat and yelling out a little louder: "Come in?"

His summoner walked in, waving at him innocently as she did so.

"Don`t you look comfortable." she glanced at his throne.

"I am." he replied calmly.

"So I just came to thank you for letting me know that you were taking a vacation." Her voice was obviously laced with sarcasm "It would`ve been really hectic and worrying for me if my champion suddenly disappeared. But phew, glad we could avoid that since you gave me a heads up."

"Arya..." he was a little quieter now, but the commanding demeanor never left his voice.

She quirked an eyebrow; "Mmm?"

"I have my doubts, but I think you`re a somewhat intelligent girl." His voice was as insulting as ever "So I`m sure it`s obvious that I wanted to be alone if I left without saying anything. So what do you decide to do? Barge into my home uninvited? Disrespect me to my face? Act like a damn Queen in _my_ castle?"

"Well, I didn`t plan on staying long." She gave a sassy shrug "So, I`ll be leaving now."

"Nope." he flicked his hand and the doors suddenly slammed close. Of course, they were made of metal.

She glanced back at him to see him getting off his chair and ever so slowly he began to walk towards to her. As he moved, he tore off his helmet, tossing it aside. "This isn`t your little league; it`s the Shadow Isles. _My_ Shadow Isles. A place where I`m not bound by any petty rules. A place where I`m free to do as I please. A place I could so easily kill you. Or..."

Once he was an inch away from her; he stopped. His dark red eyes locked with her much lighter, green ones. "I could so easily _fuck_ you."

She blinked at him with wide eyes; looking like a deer caught in headlights. Her mind took a second to process the possibility, and to her surprise, she found herself slightly turned on. It seemed a part of her didn`t really mind the idea.

Just the thought of having him take her so forcefully excited a certain part of her. She could practically picture it; her body sprawled on the cold stone floors as he had his way with her. Holding her down, making her scream; god how she craved it.

But there was no way she was just going to admit that and give into him. So instead, she once again did the obvious thing. She brought her hand back, clenched it into a fist and slammed it straight into the champion's jaw.

Mordekaiser was not amused.

"Did you just..." he brought a metal hand to his jaw, rubbing his fingers against it before glaring at her "Why you little bitch."

She swallowed; contemplating her life decisions for a moment.

"Well good talk, glad we could have this discussion!" she said quickly, whirling around and making a mad dash for the door. A door, which by the way; was still tightly shut. For a good ten seconds, Arya desperately wrestled with the door-handle, only giving up when she noticed the champion still standing there. Watching her pathetic escape attempt.

"Done yet?" he obviously looked unimpressed, and still fairly angry.

Before she could figure out a plan, she felt his arms grab her sides; trapping her firmly against his armoured chest.

"Originally, this wasn`t supposed to happen." His voice was low "But you just had to intrude, didn`t you? If you weren`t such a brat, we could`ve done this differently. But now, I`m not going to hold back one bit. A brat like you deserves it rough."

The summoner felt an excited shiver run down her spine.

Slowly, he began to walk back towards his throne; pulling her along with him until he came to the edge of his throne. Easily, he threw himself back onto his throne, holding her in his lap with one hand while the other one went to work removing his armour.

"You`re shaking." He noted, sounding a little excited "Do I scare you that much?"

In all honesty; fear wasn`t what had Arya shaking.

"Let me go..." she forced the words out of her mouth, but the metal man didn`t hesitate to strip himself of his leg armour, kicking it off with ease.

"And if I don`t?" she felt her breath hitch as one of his still-gloved hands slipped into the collar of her robes; slowly pulling it apart, "I think it`s time you learn you`re place."

Slowly she felt his hand travel down her stomach and in between her thighs. When his large metal finger slipped into her, she couldn`t help but release a strangled cry.

"Someone's a virgin." He chuckled darkly, watching blood trickle down his finger.

The summoner opened her mouth to respond but didn`t get a chance as his thumb came up to flick her clit, sending a pleasured shudder down her spine. By now she couldn`t help but clutch at his shoulders to keep herself from falling as he repeated the action. She groaned into his shoulder, biting her lower lip as he continued to pump into her. The feeling was so strange, so foreign. It hurt a little still but it felt good too, and she couldn`t help but bounce a little in rhythm to his fingers.

"No more fighting?" he mused, curling his finger inside her, watching her face contort in pleasure.

"What`re you doing to me..." she whimpered, and he responded by pulling her into a rough, demanding kiss. It had been so long since he had done anything like this, but his body instinctively took charge and in a matter of seconds he was exploring her mouth. Her tongue pressed back up against him, a weak attempt to push him out. Slightly amused, the champion wrestled it to the ground, giving her a rough bite on the lip before withdrawing.

He smirked when he tasted blood on his tongue.

Soon the summoner felt herself tighten inside, another odd feeling that left her breathless and confused. The feeling began to grow stronger with every push from his fingers. And when he kneaded his thumb into her clit again, she couldn`t help but release a desperate moan. Just as she felt the feeling reach its limits, his fingers slowed their pace ever so slightly. Before she could complain, he pulled her closer, grinding her against himself as his mouth came to rest on her neck. She shivered as his lips brushed down her throat, feeling them gently come to a pause by her shoulder. Without a word the champion grazed his teeth against the soft skin, giving no warning before biting down hard enough to make her scream.

The summoner shook in his grasp, letting out a series of gurgled moans before falling limp against his chest. For a second, she felt blank before realization hit her. She had just climaxed. He bit her, and she came.

"Someone likes getting hurt." He teased, before taking off the last bits of clothes he had on. He leaned into her neck and licked at the mark he had left, making her quiver. Satisfied with her reaction, he lifted her up a little, positioning her before pulling her down on top of his now-aching length. Arya`s mouth opened in a silent scream as she felt pain ripple through her. His finger was one thing, but this was on a different level. To make matters worse he didn`t give her the time to adjust, instead, his pace picked up instantly as he ravaged her.

"Wai-wait! It, agh, hurts!"

Mordekaiser didn`t really give a damn as he pulled her up and down himself, throwing his head back and growling in pleasure. How had he spent so long without doing this?

The summoner, on the other hand, was struggling to stay conscious, pain flashing her mind as she felt her walls clenching; hopelessly trying to keep the intruder out. By now she couldn`t help but suppress the tears that welled in her eyes, it hurt, it hurt so bad, but a certain part of her didn`t want it to stop. A certain part of her became accustomed to the pain, and slowly she began to like it.

Her sobs turned to encouraging moans as he pounded away, cursing loudly as he twitched and trembled under her. Just as the summoner felt a now familiar feeling return, she was pushed off the throne and landed on the cold metal grounds with a thud. Mordekaiser was on top of her in no time, his still-gloved hand tightening around her throat as he re-entered her and continued with his original pace. The summoners hands went back up to his shoulders, scratching at them wildly as he choked her. Occasionally he`d loosen up and let her suck in some air before tightening his grip; holding her down and at his mercy as his pace grew faster. Once again she was shaking under him, her eyes clouded with ecstasy as he held her against the ground; animalistic inside her.

The summoner choked out another moan as she came all over him, still trembling as he fucked her through her high; dragging multiple more orgasms out of her. In a matter of seconds she was a screaming mess, her eyes watery as the sheer ecstasy overwhelmed her. He, on the other hand, couldn`t have been more in control as he trailed his free hand down her waist, leaving a small trail of blood in his wake.

"Told you I`d have you screaming and kicking." he chuckled.

The summoner couldn`t respond, her mind nothing more than a hazy mess. The only thing she knew was pleasure and pain. The pleasure he brought her with every thrust, and the pain his hands implemented on her body. Finally, during her seventh orgasm, she felt him stiffen as his thrusts became sloppier and sloppier until finally he lost the control he had and succumbed inside her.

He released his grip on her throat and instead brought both his hands to her hips, pulling her up against him as he gave in with a groan.

For a moment, nothing was said, and Arya gladly took the opportunity to recover her senses. Slowly her eyes wandered down herself, she looked abused with scratch marks on her hips, and a single cut running down her side. She couldn`t see it, but she could feel the bite mark on her neck, followed by the imprints of his fingers. For the strangest reason, she loved it. She loved the feeling of all the marks he had left on her. All the marks that made her his.

"Arya?"

"Uh huh?" her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Are you okay?" was that concern in his voice there?

Now curious, the summoner crawled onto her knees, tilting her head as she met his gaze.

"I`m... tired, dizzy, and it still kind of hurts, but I`m... I`m okay."

He reached out towards her and she didn`t even flinch as his fingers softly ran against her cheek, caressing her with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"Was I too rough?" he asked calmly.

"You said it yourself..." she smiled a little "A brat like me deserves it rough."

"So you finally admit you`re a brat." He smiled too "And all it took was a solid fucking."

"I guess..." she began to get up now. Before she could get on her feet, the champion grabbed her arm, pulling her back down into his lap.

"Did I say you could leave?" he quickly pulled her into a loving kiss, and this one was surprisingly gentle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I`ll edit this later, so let`s pray the spelling and grammar mistakes are at a low.

Anywho`s, what did you guys think? :D I tried my best to integrate sadism, but god I struggled so much to figure out wtf they should do. So please let me know how I did :3

Next, up shalt be Nocturne for some dark tendril fun, and then I`ll look at requests. So throw me a review, and I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Ba bai~


	14. Singed

This is not the Nocturne chapter you were expecting :D

Anyways, this chapter here has been a frequent request...

And oh god this chapter is so kinky XD...

Enjoy?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Singed**

Isla felt empty as she sat there, her head lying on the table with one arm curled up around it. She felt like crying; and in all honesty she had tried crying. On several occasions actually. But the sadness would always give way to anger, and she`d find herself punching something before the tears could make it out. That was just the way she was built, such sensitive sadness wasn`t in her DNA. Just like how a feminine body wasn`t in her DNA. It was that problem in fact which had started this whole mess. What's the point of such lady-like desires, when she didn`t have a lady-like body to match?

To simplify; she was flat as a board.

Now that was never an issue, she could care less what she looked like; there were bigger more important qualities to be concerned about. But that all changed when she fell in love. In love with who? One sexy as hell summoner by the name of Arris. He just seemed so sweet, so strong, and so charismatic. Who knew he was actually such a jerk under it all?

Groaning, Isla sat up, staring at the table for a good ten seconds before struggling onto her feet. With a rather aggravated frown, she trudged along the cafeteria, paying no mind to the other summoners or champions. She was a girl with a broken heart, and instead of sadness, she only felt anger. She wanted revenge. She wanted to hurt him back. She wanted to make him jealous, make him crave her; make him regret turning her away. She wanted to make him want her so bad, he`d be begging her to look at him again. And what would she say when he got on his knees and pleaded?

The exact same words he said to her: 'Don`t you think I`m a little out of your league?'

But who was she kidding? He made it clear he wasn`t even mildly interested. Why would he ever want her? Who would ever want her? Once again she felt tears, but before they could slip out her vision turned red, and with a frustrated cry she slammed her fist into the wall. The pain in her fist was a welcomed distraction from the heartache.

"Miss Isla?"

Coyly, the girl glanced behind herself; eyeing the centaur as he approached her.

"Are you alright?" Hecarim asked, and the summoner now noticed the countless summoners and champions that were shooting her awkward glances. Perhaps punching a wall in public wasn`t the most subtle method to release her anger. Blushing a sharp, embarrassed red, Isla stared at the ground before Hecarims feet, mumbling an apology.

"Nevermind that." The centaur made a disregarding gesture "Are _you_ okay?"

Instinctively she went to her default answer; "I`m fine."

Suddenly the centaur placed both hands on the girls shoulders, shaking her frantically: "Tell me the truth!"

"Gosh Hec! Let me go!" the summoner pulled away from his grip, shooting him an irritated glance "Why don`t you believe me?"

"You just punched a wall." He stated blankly "And growled too. Doesn`t seem like you`re fine."

She blushed again before sucking in a deep breath and looking the centaur dead in the eye. He was one of her few friends. She was a top main, but would second jungle, and he was no doubt her most favourite jungler. They knew each other to an extent and she did generally trust him. The centaur, despite his reputation, was quite harmless. Though Isla did suspect his friendly nature had a lot to do with his summoners influence on him. What was her name again? Jocelyn?

"Okay." Isla sighed "I`m not fine. I`m pissed. Remember that cute diamond ll boy?"

Hecarim only blinked at her.

"Arris?"

He blinked again.

"Whatever." The summoner continued regardless "Well I liked him, and I confessed, okay? I confessed! Can you believe that? For once in my life I decide to put my heart on the line and what does he do? He rejects me! And why? Because of this..." she glanced down at her chest "Because I`m out of his league..."

With almost pleading eyes, the summoner looked up at him, waiting for a response.

"Isla..." the centaur eyed her fist, choosing his words carefully "that mortal is clearly worthless if he chooses a partner based on her assets alone. Don`t be dishearted though, most of us could care less about such attributes. Take my Jocelyn for example, she isn`t as... _talented_ as some of the leagues champions, but none the less I find her amazing."

"You don`t get it though!" the summoner lashed out, shoving Hecarim aside with her arm "It`s true! What he said was true and I hate it."

"Summoner..." think Hecarim, think "Why not see Singed on the matter? He is your main anyways? Perhaps he`ll offer you more comfort?"

Isla slowly turned to the centaur, grinning wildly before pulling him into a firm hug.

"That`s brilliant!"

"It is?" he asked as she pulled away.

"Singed is a chemist after all." She turned away from the centaur "he must have a potion that could fix all of this. Thanks Hec!

As the summoner left, Hecarim wondered if he should stop her. That wasn`t what he had meant, but she seemed happy with the idea, and the thought of angering her scared the centaur. Women could honestly be so scary when provoked.

(Le time lapse~)

Singed felt uncharacteristically relaxed as he stood there behind his bench, hunched over a potion he had concocted earlier. So far it was reacting as expected, the colour frequently changing from green to blue, and blue to green. Curiously, but carefully, he leaned closer, using his hand to waft the smell towards him.

It smelled like lavender.

Odd.

Pulling away, he glanced at his notes, wondering what he had done wrong when the door to his lab suddenly burst open.

"Singed!"

"Isla..." the chemist piped up, curious to her arrival.

"I need a potion." She got right into business.

"Do you now?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, something that`ll make my tits huge." She said rather bluntly.

For a brief second the man was lost for words before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"A very odd request." He chuckled, the insane glint in his eyes showing.

"So you`ll do it?"

He considered it. She was his summoner after all, and he was fairly fond of her. Plus the request was doable, and he understood why she would want such a thing. But still, just giving into her so easily wasn`t like him.

"And in return, what do I get?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she answered his question with a question.

"A test subject, for further potions." He had needed one for a while now

"Deal!" she didn`t even consider the dangers that such an agreement would bring, her mind too dead-set on an enhancement. She could practically taste her sweet revenge.

Grinning that insane grin, the chemist walked towards his shelves, pacing along them and scanning the labelled potions. A simple growth potion would do, he had mixed one once with testosterone to meet a similar request from a man. He was looking to enlarge something else though. So theoretically, mixing a growth potion with estrogen would have the correct effects. Of course it wasn`t that simple, it never was, but the chemist was confident in his skills, and after gathering all the ingredients he needed he returned to his bench.

Impatiently, Isla watched him work, pacing around him and poking her head in close to watch the process. She was eager to get it over with, and the wait was killing her. Finally, she grew tired of pacing, and simply sat there on a stool; staring at the clock with half lidded eyes. More than an hour had passed already.

Lazily she glanced around to see a simple mirror hanging from one of the shelves. She could see her reflection, and instantly her eyes turned overly hateful. She mercilessly scrutinized every feature she had. Her dark blue eyes didn`t seem good enough, her slightly tanned skin didn`t seem perfect, her disheveled straight brown hair seemed too simple. Her lithe, slender body just wasn`t feminine enough, it didn`t seem attractive enough.

Groaning, the summoner glanced back at the chemist; her expression instantly changing as she saw him gesture for her to come.

"Done?" she asked eagerly.

"I believe so." He handed her a vial full of a creamy white liquid.

"Will it work." she had doubts for a moment.

"If it doesn`t kill you first..." he smiled, and she took another deep breath, glancing down at herself one last time before bringing the potion to her lips. Suddenly the chemist stopped her, chuckling again.

"Drink it and you`ll surely die." He took the potion from her "Take off your robes."

The summoner didn`t blush once, not even asking a question as she stripped it off, left in nothing but tights and a green sports bra. Her toned stomach was now put on display, and the chemist didn`t mind catching a quick glance before turning his attention to her cleavage. Slowly, he handed her back the potion.

"Rub it on." He sounded amused "Be firm, but slow."

She nodded.

"Rather I do it for you?" he asked.

In response she turned around, taking off the bra but blocking his view with her back. When he didn`t leave, she just gave in. Pouring a bit of the potion into her palm before slowly working it into her breasts. It felt like massaging oil, and left her flesh soft to the touch. Enjoying the feeling, her fingers began to strongly knead the flesh, pulling and massaging. Her finger occasionally brushed the nipple, leaving them sensitive and erect.

"Rub it into every part, or it won`t work." She heard Singed from behind her, his voice sounded a little deeper.

With a nod, she poured more into her hand, this time focusing on just the nipples as she painted over them with the liquid. Her fingers then doubled their effort, tugging mercilessly as she fondled them, giving the nipples sharp pinches that extracted moan after moan from her. By now she felt the space between her legs noticeably dampen as her mind became a hazy, horny mess.

No longer caring about the man behind her, she took the vial and poured the rest of the potion over herself, leaving strands of the white creamy liquid dripping down her breasts. With a sultry groan, she got back to work, practically clawing at them as she rubbed the liquid all over. Panting, she turned around, staring at the chemist with dark, lustful eyes.

"Did I do it right?" she asked.

Breathing fairly heavily himself, Singed looked her up and down, from her toned tight-covered legs, to her sexy, sculpted stomach, to her glistening, wet boobs, to her needy eyes; he felt his control slipping.

Before the champion could give her a proper answer, the girl suddenly shuddered; crying out before tumbling to the floor. Her moans suddenly became loud and erratic as her fingers intertwined in her hair, tugging on it as her hips bucked up against nothing. Her back suddenly arched as she curled her toes, crying out as her breasts visibly began to inflate. The chemist felt his control completely crumble as the girl moaned louder, her tits getting bigger and bigger until they finally stopped; still glistening and perky as they looked way huger then they had ever been.

For a moment she just laid there, staring at the ceiling and panting wildly. As her energy began to return, she forced herself onto her knees, examining her new breasts with a weary smile. God, just wait until Arris gets a load of these puppies. Now there was one other thing she had to deal with. The potion had left her ridiculously horny. A second ago she had felt intense pleasure, her mind was in a wild state of ecstasy, but it had finished too soon. She didn`t get the finish she was crazy for.

"Singed..." she looked at him with desperate eyes.

He gestured her forward and she obediently followed him to his work bench, fondling her new breasts as she walked. Once there, the chemist removed his potions, leaving the bench empty before patting it.

"Sit." He ordered "Let me examine you."

She began to pull herself onto it when he stopped her.

"Take those off." He looked at her tights "I need to examine all of you. To make sure there won`t be any harmful side effects of course."

She obediently stripped them off, lust clouding her better judgement. Only when she was completely naked, did the summoner pull herself onto the bench, sitting in front of him with her legs spread.

The champion took a weary, impatient breath.

His hands immediately went to her breasts, attacking them curiously as he dug his nails in, tugging and pinching as she squirmed. His mouth quickly latched onto one as he began to knead the other one a little gentler. His tongue coyly rolled over the nipple, sucking hard as he heard her squeal and moan. From the corner of his eyes he saw her hand travel down to play with her soaking pussy. Her now louder cries encouraged him to work faster, as his tongue traced all sorts of shapes onto the incredibly soft flesh. When her hips began to buck, he bit down on the nipple, helping her over the edge as her fingers pinched at the little bud between her folds.

With a high-pitched scream, she came. Her hips growing wild as clear liquid squirted out of her folds. To the chemists surprise, he felt something gush into his mouth, and pulled away to see cream-like liquid dripping out of her breasts.

An interesting side effect.

Curious, he glanced at his notes, which were now lying on the ground. His science loving nature returned and he now wanted to return to his work, to figure out what caused her to lactate. That wasn`t supposed to happen.

But before the champion could move, the summoner suddenly began pulling off his pants, not stopping until she had him sitting on the bench with his cock standing half-erect between his legs.

"Not satisfied yet?" he grumbled as she knelt in front of him.

Instead of replying, her hands went to her sensitive tits, pulling them apart before looking up at him with pleading eyes.

How could he resist?

The primal urges returned, and the champion gave in, nodding as she happily took his cock in between her breasts, squeezing the thick length in between the soft tender flesh. Her mouth quickly came to cover the head as she sucked and licked vigorously. Meanwhile, her hands were busy moving her mounds up and down along his length.

The chemist now sighed, he hadn`t felt such pleasure in a long while. Instinctively his hand tangled in her brown hair, pulling on it as she sucked harder, her tongue occasionally swirling around the tip. Her breasts were aching from the movements, but her hands only grew faster as she bounced along. She couldn`t help but feel even more excited as she heard him groan, as she felt him pulse in her mouth, threatening to explode at any second.

Just as she felt him reach the peak, her hands stopped, her mouth pulled away. Before he could complain, the summoner got onto his lap, curling her toes and moaning as she speared herself on his length. Her cries reached a higher pitch as she bounced on top of him desperately, her hips practically shaking with jolts of pleasure.

The champion quickly brought his hands up to her breasts, grabbing and squeezing them as she rode his length. For a while all anyone could hear was the sound of skin slapping against skin, followed by loud, slutty moans. Once again the summoner felt him pulsing inside her.

"Wait! Hold on, let me finish!" she pleaded, riding even faster as her pace grew desperate.

In response the chemist only groaned, squeezing her harder as he did his best to move in rhythm with her, hitting her in the perfect spot repeatedly until finally he felt her clench around him. With another scream, she squirted all over his cock, her breasts once again spilling their own sweet liquid as she rode out the last bits of her orgasm.

Her clenching was all the encouragement he needed to find his finish. With a few final sharp thrusts, Singed emptied his load into the summoner; shooting strand after strand before leaning back with a content sigh.

Slowly, Isla got off of him, her eyes focused on his cum, which slowly dripped down her thighs. As she backed up, her eyes lingered on his now limp cock, and coyly she reached for it, pulling it into her mouth and licking the last bits of cum off of it. The chemist groaned in approval, and the summoner quickly gave the tip a hard suck, milking the last bits of his seed before swallowing. After giving her lips a quick lick, she turned to reach for her bra; easily pulling it back on.

Wait a second...

There`s no way her bra could possibly fit her anymore!

Confused, Isla pulled it back off to examine her breasts.

"What the hell?!" she turned to Singed quickly.

"Hmm..." the chemist, still recovering from his orgasm, stood up "That`s odd."

"You never told me the potion was only temporary!" frustrated, Isla pulled her bra back on. All of this was a waste of time and effort, her bust had reverted back to its usual flat size, and she didn`t even get a chance to show them off.

"I didn`t know."

"Augh, this is pointless." The summoner sighed, dropping her head in her hands. Once again she felt the tears coming. "No one's going to want me now."

"Don`t be a fool." The champion rolled his eyes "You`re plenty sexy without those."

"You're lying. No one's going to want me."

"I`d want you."

She glanced at him pathetically: "No, you don`t. Besides, it doesn`t even matter. Forget about it..."

"We had a deal, you`d test my potions, correct?" Singed was now reorganizing his bench.

"Yeah, I`ll keep my part of the deal."

"Don`t bother, I`m changing it."

She piped up at that, wondering what terrible fate he had in store for her instead.

"Return to my lab whenever I ask, and let me fuck you to my heart's content. Because I for one do want you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And they lived happily ever after?

Eh.

Anyways, I`ve finally figured out how I plan to portray Nocturne, and shall grace you with his chapter next time XD

So throw me those reviews, and I`ll cya next time~


	15. Nocturne

I officially hate this champion.

He`s just so, augh! With his stupid difficult to capture attitude, and his equally stupid, questionable sexual preferences. I literally put so much extensive research into him, that he`s now my main T-T

Meh who am I kidding, this was a fun challenge. And to be honest, I love him as much as I hate him, if that makes any sense. But honestly, after writing this I have learned an important lesson. No matter how hard you try, there are some champions you just can`t put in sexual scenarios. I`ve tried my best here, but this is definitely not my best work.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Nocturne**

Freya felt numb as she laid there, her arms outstretched as she stared up at the moon. Currently, she was in a field that seemed to go on for miles, not a single tree in sight; nothing in sight. The world around her was eerily quiet, but she didn`t mind, instead she happily accepted the quietness. The silence was peaceful, it left her mind empty and she liked that. Empty, alone, and quiet; what a perfect setting it was.

"Freya."

Pulled out of her trance, the girl sat up, her head tilting to the side as she took in the intruder. With the moon as her only source of light, she identified the intruder as a man, but not one she recognized. He quickly got down on his knees, putting himself at eye level as he grinned. His smirk was devilish, almost evil as his eyes glinted with a certain excitement that seemed so familiar.

"Do I know you...?" she asked hesitantly, not sure if she should back away or lean closer. His posture was inviting as he cocked his head to the side.

Instead of answering her question, he moved closer, his fingers digging into her shoulders as he pushed her down. The girl stared at him with wide eyes as he got on top of her, his legs resting on either side of her chest. Instinctively she made an attempt to sit up but his hands quickly returned to her shoulders, keeping her down as he inhaled sharply.

"Easy..." his voice was a cold whisper yet it got the message across easily.

Silently, Freya tried to figure him out; who was he, and why did he look so familiar? Her dark brown eyes scanned his pale gray ones; they were cold, haunting even; she didn`t know anyone with them, yet the familiarity remained. Confused, she continued to study him, noting his tousled black hair, and his rather pale- almost ghost-like- complexion. His arms, like the rest of his body, were lean but toned, and no doubt powerful considering how easily he was holding her down. Speaking of body, why was he naked? And more importantly, why was she so calm about that particular fact?

"I know you." She mumbled, "You`re so familiar."

His expression didn`t waver as he continued to stay silent.

(Two Days Ago~)

"Thomas?" the creature repeated the name "Such a plain name. How boring."

"Sheesh, you can`t judge a person just by their name." The summoner replied through their mind link, her eyes wandering over the map "And will you hurry up with these krugs, we need to grab blue then head over to top before Teemo gets another kill."

The creature chuckled rather darkly, finishing off the last krug before heading over to the top-jungle. "This _Thomas_ seems to have a knack for feeding. Regret playing with him yet?"

"I don`t mind." She answered with a hint of annoyance this time "It`s not like this is a ranked game, who cares if we win or lose. But honestly... what do you have against Thomas?"

"Nothing." He drove his blade into the blue golem, slashing at it in a bored manner "He just seemed very, _very_ friendly with you in the lobby."

"I wonder why?" she grumbled sarcastically before adding "Oh wait! I know! It`s probably because _he`s_ my boyfriend."

"I`m no expert on humans." He finished off the golem with smite before heading towards the top lane "But you`re taste in _boyfriends_ disgust me."

"If I may ask; why do you care?"

"Who says I care?" he chuckled again.

Suddenly the announcer's voice boomed over the rift: **'An ally has been slain.'**

The summoner glanced at the map to see that the enemy Teemo had managed to kill Thomas`s champion for the fourth time.

"I think we should-"

"I know." Her champion interrupted, quickly gathering his energy as the rift darkened. His attention locked on Teemo. The yordle was already pretty low on health, and was making a dash for his turret; knowing all too well what was coming his way. The scout`s attempt was useless though, because in a matter of second the creature was behind him; it`s blades gleaming as it gave a final joyful laugh.

' **Shut down!'**

"Nice job out there Freya." Nocturne watched as _Thomas_ congratulated his summoner "You`re a fantastic jungler. You`ll have to teach me how to Nocturne some time." The man turned to the creature now "You wouldn`t mind playing a few rounds as my champion, would you?"

The very thought of being under that humans control made the creatures eye twitch.

"I think I`m booked." The champion replied, letting his voice darken.

"Oh, for how long?" he asked.

"Forever," Nocturne answered.

The man's expression changed into an irritated frown; finally realizing that the champions attitude was intentional.

"Cut it out you two." Freya intervened, before turning to Thomas "Don`t you have another match to get too?"

Nocturne grinned; relishing in the fact that his summoner was taking his side.

"Right..." the man gave the champion an annoyed look before turning to Freya "We`re still on for tonight though?"

"Of course." She assured him and he shot Nocturne a winning smile.

As he left, the champion glared at the lobby's door before glancing at his summoner.

"You`re going somewhere with him?"

"There`s a new bar opening in town." She explained "A bunch of us summoners and champions are going."

"Oh." Nocturne concluded, turning away with a shrug of sorts before leaving. He was glad she was going with a group of people. The thought of his summoner being alone with that guy annoyed him.

Freya was no doubt a great person, but she was too naive for her own good. She didn`t know it, but Nocturne did; he knew exactly what type of person her boyfriendwas; the type you couldn`t trust. Now don`t misunderstand. The champion in no way cared about his summoner; he wasn`t really capable of that anyways. But instead, he saw her as his only real source of freedom. The institute didn`t let him out much, and most summoners would barely talk to him during matches. He figured being a shadowy, nightmare-obsessed monster could have that affect on people.

Due to that, the institute didn`t allow him to be out after matches. It was like being a child with a strict curfew. After every match he`d have to return to his chamber. It wasn`t even a dormitory like the ones the other champions got, instead it was a literal prison. He was practically trapped in there until he was summoned; and he hated it.

Freya was a usual summoner for him, providing him with a little bit of freedom on the rift almost every day. Without her, he would surely only get out of his cage once or twice a week. He wasn`t exactly, so to say; 'popular'.

Shaking the thought out of his mind, he continued drifting down the hall, feeling almost lonely as he did so. There was this unsatisfied feeling inside him, almost like a dull ache; and he felt it every second. This wasn`t his nature. He wasn`t supposed to be a pet on a leash, he wasn`t supposed to be locked away in his 'room' because the summoners feared him. He wanted a little taste of freedom, to be able to do what he wanted for once. The ache now felt like a burning sensation in his throat; an insatiable thirst for some action.

Well who was he kidding, he knew exactly what he was hungry for.

Blood.

Pain.

Fear.

Just the ability to do some damage. Real damage. Not the fake battles the league lets him fight. What good is it when his opponent just respawns; completely unaffected by the shadows effort. Not that he hated the league matches; they were after all, his only source of entertainment. But regardless, he craved to do something different, something new. Heck it didn`t need to be a fight, or a murder, or anything so horrible. Simply rebelling against the summoners rules would do. Anything would do.

(Currently~)

The stranger had finally made his first move, leaning down and trailing his lips across Freya`s neck. The summoner was barely able to stifle a gasp as she felt teeth sink into her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark.

"What`re you doing!" she squeaked, making another attempt to move as he kissed a path down her side.

"You don`t like that?" he raised a perfect eyebrow before his expression became more thoughtful "Well, this is trial and error..."

With that said, the man backed up, getting off her stomach and taking a seat between her legs instead. Smoothly he lifted one leg over his shoulder, slowly kissing down Freya`s thighs before coming to a stop by the hem of her panties. The summoner, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why she was only wearing undergarments. What the hell happened to her clothes? Wait, was she even wearing clothes earlier? Everything felt so blurry.

The confusion in her mind was replaced with a jolt of excitement as she felt his tongue run over the fabric of her panties; making her shiver. No doubt amused by this, his finger came to tug on the strap of the garment, only to let it snap back into place a second after.

"Excited, are we?"

(Yesterday~)

Freya was sitting on a bench in the halls, her head in her hands as she stared ahead. All around her champions and summoners were going by, attending their various matches and conserving with one another. It looked like another typical day, and usually, Freya would be amongst them; rushing to get to the lobby and meet up with Nocturne for their matches. But not today, as a matter of fact, matches were the last thing on her mind today. Instead, she was a little too focused on the aching in her heart. No, really; her heart was physically hurting. Turns out the novels were true; heartbreak comes with physical pain.

Grumbling, she stared ahead, not noticing Nocturne until his finger grazed against her shoulder. Caught by surprise the summoner whirled around to face him, her mind relaxing a moment after.

"Sorry, I didn`t see you there." Even her voice was laced with sorrow.

"I noticed." His voice, on the other hand, was its usual strong, dark self, "You`re late for our match. Twenty-three minutes late to be exact."

"Right..." slowly, Freya sat back down "I`m going to have to pass on those. Not feeling well today."

Nocturne mentally groaned, without those matches he`d have absolutely nothing to do. The boredom would eat him alive.

"Tomorrow then?" he asked.

"Maybe..." the uncertainty in her voice only doubled his fear. Just imagine that, two whole days with nothing to do. But what if it`s more than that, what if it`s three days, or four, or five, or a whole week. There was absolutely no way he`d survive. He was a creature built for the rift, built to kill and fight, not to sit idly in his poor excuse of a cell.

"Why do you say that...?" he forced himself to stay calm.

"Well.. Thomas and I.. we um, broke up."

Why wasn`t he surprised? "Why so?"

"I caught him making out with Ahri."

Of, fucking, course.

Fighting the urge to say I told you so, the champion continued: "Unfortunate. Now, about those matches?"

"I can`t..." she was trembling now "You don`t understand... it hurts Noc, it hurts so bad. I actually"- her voice cracked for a second- "I actually loved him. And now... I`m terrified, can I even trust anyone? Or will they just break my heart too? Is loyalty too much to ask for..."

Despite how upset she looked, Nocturne understood nothing. He wasn`t human, he wasn`t capable of sympathizing with her human emotions. He couldn`t understand her pain, he simply couldn`t.

"Is there something wrong with me...?" she continued regardless, her eyes now teary "Am I too ugly or something? Why can`t he just love me? Am I not enough for him... is this my fault?"

"Enough." The creature`s voice was reduced to a slightly irritated whisper, "What will make all these... feelings of yours, go away?"

"I don`t know." She sniffled "I just wanna be loved Noc, is that too much to ask for?"

With that said, Freya leaned back into the bench, turning back to the wall. Suddenly she froze, now realizing all the awkward stares the other summoners and champions were giving her. Way to go Freya, you just had to break down in public. Embarrassed beyond belief, the summoner quickly got up.

"I`m sorry about your matches." She mumbled half-heartedly before shuffling past him.

The champions gaze lingered on her as she walked out of sight, her usual strong strides were reduced to nervous shuffles. Whatever that boyfriend of hers had done had taken its toll on her. His usual summoner wasn`t the same anymore, and Nocturne found that threatening. Not because he cared, because he didn`t, but instead because his one source of fun was in danger. No other summoners picked him as often as Freya, without her, he`d have days with nothing to do.

He had to fix her, get her back to normal so his routine would be back to normal. Now, what had she said? Something about wanting to be loved?

"She looks upset."

Nocturne turned his head to see Hecarim standing beside him, the centaur looked almost comedic with two ice cream cones in hand.

"What... are you doing?" Nocturne almost sounded disappointed as he greeted the champion.

"Jocelyn was in the mood for ice cream." He answered casually, "So what`s up with your summoner?"

"Her _boyfriend_ broke her heart. Trivial human stuff."

"Sounds awful." The centaur gave his cone a thoughtful lick, and Nocturne resisted the urge to smack it out of his hand.

"Awful... she was mumbling about wanting to be loved."

"Really?" Hecarim suddenly grinned "You should do that! Show her a good time, make her feel loved and she`ll definitely cheer up!"

"What...?"

"You can do all that dreamy stuff right?" the champion was literally bouncing in place "Pretend to be human and-"

"I do nightmares, not dreams."

"I know but... it could cheer her up, Mordekaiser tried with his summoner once; never seen her happier."

Nocturne took a moment to think about Hecarims proposal. He didn`t care about his summoners personal happiness, but if he could cheer her up, she`d play matches, and he _needed_ his matches.

"Fine." The creature suddenly met Hecarims gaze "Now, tell me, how does one do the loving?"

"..."

(Currently~)

The stranger gave the fabric another slow, long lick, before hooking a finger into the sides of the girl`s panties and pulling them down.

"Wa-wait, why are you doing this?"

Quietly he took the girls other leg over his other shoulder and easily buried his head in between her legs, licking away hungrily at her core. He obviously wasn`t experienced, but his tongue still managed to make her scream as she shuddered underneath him. Her mind was barren as he found and teased every sensitive spot she had, torturing her in the sweetest ways.

Without removing his tongue, he brought one hand down her thighs, easily sliding his middle and forefinger inside her. With a small mewl, the summoner arched up into his fingers, welcoming the feeling of fullness as he continued to eat her out. After a few moments of build up, his furious licking became slower, the tip of his tongue settling to pressure clit. Next, he pulled his fingers out, so slow she could feel every millimeter scrape against her insides. With a whiny moan, Freya watched as he sat up straighter; robbing her of his tongue.

Soon his second hand replaced the first one, his fingers continuing to work her as he brought his first hand up to his lips, licking each finger thoroughly. All the while his eyes never left hers, the dark lust in them had her cowering in a mix of fear and want.

"So this is what desire tastes like?" his voice sounded darker than before, less human, and far more familiar "When it comes to human, I`ve only tasted their fear, their pain, this, on the other hand, is new."

The summoner parted her lips to speak but never got the chance as his fingers twisted inside her, making her cry out. Chuckling at her little reaction, his head sunk back in between her legs, his tongue drawing all sorts of shape over her throbbing core. Unable to hold back her moans, the summoner gave in to the stranger, letting her hand come down to tangle in his dark hair.

It didn`t take much longer for Freya to explode, vocalizing her pleasure as wave after wave of ecstasy coursed through her. The stranger pulled away immediately, looking almost surprised as the woman before him came undone.

Unsurely, he waited for the summoner to catch her breath, wondering if this was how normal love-making works.

"Noc, it`s you, isn`t it?" her voice was breathless as she addressed him.

The man frowned slightly as she began to sit up, her blonde hair was now a mess around her shoulders.

"I never knew you felt this way..." she looked like she was resisting the urge to smile "I didn`t know you were capable of feeling like this..."

Nocturne, now obviously caught, looked shocked as she spoke. Did she actually think he felt something? Did she think he loved her? Oh no, no, no. This isn`t supposed to happen. She was supposed to acknowledge this as an attempt to cheer her up. Not an attempt of confessing love.

"To think, the love I was looking for was by my side all this time." She smiled broadly, crawling closer to kiss him.

Feeling slightly frustrated, Nocturne did his best to return the kiss, unable to repress a growl. This was working so perfectly, why did she have to come up with such a stupid conclusion? Now when she finds out the truth, she`ll be heartbroken again, and the issue he was trying to resolve would remain.

Oblivious to his inner conflict, the summoner continued to kiss him, her fingers tracing down his chest; trying to map out his body.

At this moment, Nocturne only felt hatred. He _hated_ her for this. Why did she have to be so wishful, so naive, so stupid? Once again she`s making the same mistakes, once again falling in love with someone who can`t return the feelings. Stupid, stupid human. By now the champion was resisting the urge to take on his normal form and tear her in half. She just had to ruin everything.

"Despite how embarrassing this whole situation is." She was now blushing as she looked up at him "Thank you."

Silently, her champion looked at her. Properly, thoroughly looked at her. This human practically controlled his life. He was a prisoner and she was a warden, allowing him little glimpses of freedom every day. Even though she didn`t pass his sentence, it was her duty to implement it. She took that duty the day she decided to main him. The day she decided to give him a chance. Since that day, whether he liked it or not, he was stuck with her. He depended on her and she depended on him. They had a relationship, and through all the ups and downs she stuck with him.

Nocturne was not capable of love, and he never will be. But this relationship he had with Freya; it was the closest thing to love a creature like him could come to.

With a deep breath, the champion suddenly lifted her up, managing a sinister smile as the scenery around them changed. The moon began to fade as the sky became far darker, almost blindingly so. Suddenly Freya found herself thrown onto a soft mattress. A bed? Well this wasn`t here before, but considering this was a dream, she wasn`t surprised.

Hesitantly, the girl looked into the darkness, unable to see anything. Her confusion was met with the feeling of Nocturnes hands running up her thighs; spreading her legs apart before pulling them around his waist. Next she felt his mouth against her throat, nuzzling into it with uncharacteristic tenderness.

"I`ve never had a lover before." He whispered into her neck.

"Just don`t break me." She whispered back, making him smile his devilish smile.

His fingers dug tightly into her thighs as he buried himself inside, forcing a moan out of her lips. Usually it would be his blades he`d bury inside people, so this was a new sensation entirely. This body wasn`t even his, but the way she felt around him was so real, he couldn`t tell the difference.

The champions pace was slow, he had never done this before, so everything felt experimental. For Freya on the other hand, every thrust was so slow, so intense, so deep.

"More..." the summoner pleaded.

For a second Nocturne paused, tilting his head before ramming into her with enough force to move the bed an inch forward. Freya`s lips parted in a silent scream as her head fell back into the mattress, her fingers clenching onto his arms.

"How much more?" he asked, new-found excitement laced his voice.

She mumbled something ineligible, and Nocturne took it as his cue to continue. With a violent pace set in place, he began fucking her into the mattress; showing no mercy as he became more accustomed to the action. Is this what humans felt like? Soft, tight, wet, and _so_ hot. With every little cry she made, the champion found himself enjoying the predicament more and more. With each thrust, the monster inside him grew more dominant.

In a matter of seconds the summoner was mewling underneath him, her eyes watering as she whimpered and moaned. Now this was more like it. Nocturne was used to humans showing fear, he was used to being brutal, and this was no different. In fact, considering the pleasurable additions, this was better.

Suddenly Freya felt her insides tighten around his length, the feeling of fullness driving her to heaven as electrical jolts of pleasure made her shudder. Once again she was feeling waves coursing through her, making her body erratic as her hips buckled to meet each powerful thrust. She could barely hold in her anticipation as her back arched and her walls pulsed. Finally she reached her climax, the feelings rocking through her body until she felt nothing but bliss.

Coyly, the champion pulled away with a slick, wet sound; leaving her body open and aching.

"I thought I asked you not to break me." She was panting now.

"I was actually holding back." He replied, and the summoner couldn`t tell if he was serious or not.

"Now..." even though she couldn`t see him, she felt him smile against her lips "I expect you to be on time for our matches tomorrow, lover."

Freya woke up out of breath, her eyesight blurry as she tried to focus on her surroundings. She was in her dorm room; and considering the faint sunlight spilling through her blinds, she figured it was morning. Forcing herself to sit up, the girl now noticed she was covered in sweat, and there was a certain wetness pooling in between her legs. Without thinking too much, she decided she needed a shower, and on that note, she stood up.

Her attention turned to her closet as she began searching around for her towel, she`d have to make the shower quick. After all, she promised someone she`d be on time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how was it?

Personally, I found it hard to keep him in character all the time, mostly because he doesn`t have that much personality, and he is a twisted monster after all. But eh, please review. How was it? What did you like, and what did you not like? Was the character believable? Was the scenario believable?

Review, dammit.


	16. Jhin

This fanfic has been out for more then a year :o Happy late anniversary me!

Anyways, I`ve noticed that the romantic, pre-sex bits are way longer than they used to be. Which brings me to hope you all enjoy the romance as much as I enjoy writing it. On the flip side I`m actually pretty proud of the sex scenes in this one.

So, a lot of you have asked for a Jhin chapter. A champion I`ve been trying to avoid since release considering I`m not his biggest fan. The man tried to kill my Zeddie! (If you`re familiar with the lore you know exactly what I mean.) But fine, those of you who have wanted this chapter... well, you win. Congratz T-T

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jhin**

Ever heard the saying; 'curiosity killed the cat'?

Mayella had. But just like everyone else, she never thought much of it. It was just another one of those sayings, the type we all know but never care for, the type we don`t consider until it`s too late. Ironically, Mayella was one of those; the type who never considered it until it was too late. Never considered it until she felt the hard, metal tip of a gun pressed up against her forehead. Standing almost a meter away from her was the man holding said weapon, his right hand outstretched; gripping the handle on a slight angle. The tilt of the weapon somehow made the whole predicament more intimidating. More threatening. More terrifying.

Forcing the fear down her throat, Mayella opened her mouth slightly, her brain scrambling to find words of reason. But what could she say? What could she possibly say to tame the psychopath in front of her? The one she so purposefully set loose. If only she had been good, smart, respectful. Then maybe she wouldn`t be in this situation. If she had given him the privacy he deserved; the privacy anyone deserved, then she wouldn`t be here. With him holding his gun to her head; murder written all over his face. Well, at least the part she could see. Most of his face, prominently the right side, was covered by his hand.

He was trembling ever so slightly, his breathing constricted as he glared daggers at her. The only thing throwing off his anger was the sadistic smirk that played on his lips; contrasting the rest of his expression.

Somehow Mayella managed to keep herself together, wondering how in the hell she got herself into such a predicament.

(A few days ago~)

It all started a couple of days ago when Mayella`s most recent champion took a temporary leave. She had been working with Jhin for less than a month, and already she had mastery level seven with him. Together the two of them had made quite the name for Mayella at an impressive rank of Diamond five. And if they could do all that in a month, imagine what they could do in two. Mayella could practically taste challenger as she sat there at the institute's cafeteria, sitting across from two of her friends; Jocelyn and Ferris. She had the highest rank among her friends, and occasionally the summoners ego would get the best of her.

"So hows that climb going Jo?" Mayella asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Fantastic." Jocelyn replied sharply, and with a playfully threatening tone added; "You might get some serious competition soon May."

"Oh really?" Mayella was always up for a challenge, and it was no secret that Jocelyn and her had a _friendly_ rivalry.

"C`mon guys." Ferris insisted with a sigh, "Not over breakfast..."

Rolling her eyes, Mayella mumbled her agreement before glancing around at the rest of the cafeteria. Most of the tables were taken by summoners. There were a fair amount of champions too, but most of them spent their mornings doing other things. She knew a fair amount of them took to the gyms, unlike the summoners; their physique mattered when it came to the rift.

"So how`s your new champion treating you?" Ferris asked between spoonfuls of cereal.

"Fantastic." Mayella mimicked Jocelyns earlier voice, earning her a sharp glare from the summoner, "But really, he`s great. A little psychotic and unpredictable, but great. He knows what he`s doing, his skill is literally out of my league, he`s just-"

"Do I sense a little crush?" Jocelyn mused, and Mayella tried to hide the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"I don`t think so." The summoner muttered, and Jocelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well I`d hope not." Ferris piped in, "I`ve heard some awful things. He is a killer after all. Heck every champions a killer, but this guys a lot worse! I`ve heard his murders are so gruesome, even Shen could barely stand the sight of `em."

"He kills for pleasure." Jocelyn muttered, "Some kill for conquest, others on instinct, security, money. But he does it for the fun, it`s sick. How do you stand it?"

Mayella never thought of him like that. Obviously she knew a fair bit about his history; well as much as lore would reveal. The fact that he killed for the simple joy of it was no secret, but it wasn`t one she often thought about it. Like most information in life, it was a fact kept in the background; one that could be pulled forward if needed. But most of the time it would just stay in a person's subconscious, forgotten, trivial, collecting dust.

Subconsciously, Mayella pulled out that thought, recalling everything she knew about her champion. Recalling how little she truly knew.

"Interesting guy, I`d say." She mumbled in an attempt of humour.

"That`s one way to put it." Ferris shrugged.

It was around 3a.m. when Mayella heard the sharp clicking of metal boots against wood. A sound so familiar, yet today it felt so foreign. Gathering up her strength, the summoner straightened her posture, her handbag felt heavy across her lap. Quietly she stared at it, wondering what she was going to do with the content within it. Originally she planned on confronting him with the photos she had dug up, the articles and news clippings that portrayed his 'artwork'. But then what? He would acknowledge it, accept it, heck he`d probably boast about it. This was his nature. Mayella always knew that, but then why was she struggling so much.

Ever since those comments her friends had made; Mayella was struggling. She was struggling to accept the entirety of her situation. She was working with a man far beyond insanity, a man who enjoyed tearing apart and rearranging his victims, a man who took it all in as a twisted form of art.

"May." His voice alone made Mayella shudder, which was no surprise considering how incredible his voice was. Deep and rough, filled with a certain song-like pride.

"Hey." She looked up at him carefully, trying to act normal; wondering what her normal was.

"A pleasure to see you as always, but why, if I may ask, are you sitting on my doorstep? At 3 in the morning for that matter."

"I wanted to welcome you back." Mayella was slightly appalled at the fact that she could so easily lie.

"How... charming" on that note, he unlocked his door, his gun propped across his shoulder as he strode in. Hesitantly Mayella followed after, the usual calmness she felt around her champion was replaced by nervousness. After a moment, once he organized his things, he coyly glanced back at her, his masked head tilting to the side.

"You seem off." He stated, and for the slightest second the summoner felt a pang of fear, "Internally that is. Externally you`re always off, not perfect... I could make you perfect though... if you`d like?"

"I`m fine." She said a little too quickly "Just tired. It`s pretty late after all."

"It is. Girls like you should be in bed by now."

"As I said, I wanted to welcome you back." This gloomy attitude wasn`t at all fitting, and Mayella knew this wasn`t her normal either. Quickly she decided to change that. "So where were you, on your little business trip?"

A little business trip. That`s what he had called it before breaking out into song; classic Ionian folklore to be exact. They were at a karaoke club with Jocelyn and Hecarim at that time, so the breaking-into-song bit was justified.

"Noxus. Contract work. I have pictures..." he chose his words carefully "Perhaps for another time."

"Jhin..." now it was Mayellas turn to speak carefully, "You like your job, don`t you? The contracts, the killing. I can`t help but wonder why?"

"Expression." His voice made him sound completely unfazed by the question, "The ability to express oneself. it`s just nature. Ask a painter why they bother to paint? Or a dancer what they hope to gain? Or a singer why they take lessons? There really is no point, just intent. An intent to express, to show-off what you`re good at it. And I," -in a flash of white and gold, Mayella found herself face to face with his gun. Before she could even react, he flicked his gun up in a shooting motion- " _Bam_! I`m good at this."

The summoner was frozen as her champion lowered his gun, giving a low, deep chuckle.

"You`re shaking May." He mused, as he placed his gun back on the shelf he had crafted just to hold it.

Unsure how to react the summoner stayed still as he moved closer. Through the hole in his mask, May could briefly make out his eyes; a smoldering shade of dark, deep red. For a moment she wondered if he ever took it off. Well obviously he does, how else would he eat, or shower and what not? Still, she had never seen him with it off. She couldn`t even begin to imagine what he`d look like beneath the layers he hid behind. Did he look human; normal, just your average Joe? Or was he scarred, hiding behind that mask for a reason; was there some terrible monster to be feared? Quietly she wondered what he`d do if she took it off? If she simply reached out a few inches and pulled it off? Well obviously he had a layer of black latex underneath it, but still. What would he do?

"Did you miss me?" his voice had became eerily soft as he stood inches away from her, his elegant frame towering over her anxious body. Dark, gloved fingers came to the side of her face, lifting her chin up slightly.

Mayella wondered if he acted like this with all his victims. Did he touch them like this too? So innocently, so subtly? Did he speak to them softly before pulling out a knife and carving them into little portraits? Killer. Dangerous, insane killer. That`s what he was, mentally shattered and emotionally empty. If she knew all that, then why, why in the world was she somehow relaxed?

"Miss you?" she scoffed "You`ve been gone for like what? Two days? Pft, even I`m not that sentimental."

"Aren`t you?" he asked in an almost challenging tone before turning away completely, "Now, I do have a bit to do..." he glanced at his gun briefly, "You best be going." It wasn`t a request, or a suggestion, but instead an order. A demand. One that Mayella didn`t dare disobey. Quietly the summoner turned, not even glancing behind herself as she adjusted her handbag and left.

Back in her dorm, tucked away under her covers; Mayella was unable to find peace. Even her dreams, or more specifically nightmares, were infested with the killer that was Jhin. Why now? After a month of working with him, why were these issues surfacing now? Practically everyone in the league is a killer, so why is he such a big deal? Why`s he so different...

It was 6a.m. when the summoner sat up, her body was still exhausted, but her mind had given up on the idea that was sleep. As she sat there, her mind churned; trying to figure out why she cared. When suddenly it hit her. Yes, most of the champions had messed up histories, but they never bothered her. Why? Because she didn`t care. She could brush them off, they didn`t matter to her, she wasn`t concerned about their lives; she didn`t care about them. But that was the difference. She did care about Jhin. She was concerned about his psychopathic antics. What he did in his past mattered to her. She couldn`t simply brush him off.

There was only one question left. Why? Why the hell did she care the way she did?

(The next day~)

"You`re performance is lacking!" Jhin hissed.

This was probably the fifth or sixth time he had scolded her. Mayella had honestly lost count. Her only excuse was the fact that she had gotten roughly two hours of sleep last night. Unfortunately for her, Jhin didn`t believe in excuses. Trying to grasp her senses, Mayella managed to notice the enemy Annie running for her turret, her health extremely low.

"Ult!" she commanded, taking control as she directed his shots.

"Four misses in a row..." she could sense the rising frustration in his voice as he lowered his gun, " _And she was running in a straight line!_ "

"My bad..." was all Mayella could manage, and Jhins grumbling told her it wasn`t enough.

"What in the world possesses you today? You`re skill-" he scoffed, "Or should I say lack of it, is making it impossible for me to-"

He was cut off as an ascending ashe ult crashed into him, practically nailing him to the ground. Perhaps if she was paying attention, she would`ve noticed the many warning pings her support had made.

Unfortunately for him she wasn`t paying attention. Unfortunately for her Jhin wasn`t amused.

(Le time lapse~)

"Useless." Jhin grumbled as he sketched away. His eyes were focused on his sketchpad, but Mayella knew he was talking to her. They were currently back in his dorm room, Mayella had come here with him after the match; making repetitive attempts to apologize for her mistakes.

"Oh come on, I`m allowed to mess up now and then." The summoner attempted to argue and in response Jhin grinded his pencil against the paper a little more violently.

" _I_ don`t mess up."

You yourself are a mess enough...

Quickly Mayella forced the thought out of her mind, perhaps now isn`t the best time to argue with her champion. Then again there is never a good time to fight with him. He was unpredictable. He was a killer. How many times had she told herself that? How many more times will she tell herself that?

Screw it.

"Shut up."

" _Excuse me?_ " the champions voice was extremely low as he addressed his summoner, his gaze lifting from his sketchpad. He wasn`t dressed in his usual costume at the moment, instead he sported a looser sweater to match more casual trousers. His mask was still on though; his mask was always on. But perhaps it was his current wardrobe that made him less intimidating, that gave Mayella the courage to let her frustration out.

"I`m so sick of this Jhin. So sick of you." She was on her feet now, her arms crossed around her chest as she looked at him accusingly. "I thought I could do this, thought I could work with you; but I can`t. Your insane and I know that, I keep telling myself that, telling myself it shouldn`t matter; it doesn`t matter. But... I still think about it. Think about those people. Those pictures I saw... It`s sick. You`re sick. And I can`t bare it, I can`t bare you. What you`ve done, what you are... it`s killing me. I can`t focus, think... I even lied because of you..."

Horrified, Mayella waited for him to respond. Wondering if he`d kill her now, if he`d laugh at her weakness? Maybe he`d just leave, tell her he hates her, tell her never to speak to him again. The summoner couldn`t tell which fate was worse.

"I see." There was a certain amusement in his voice; amusement that made Mayella`s heart drop. "So what`re you gonna do? _Leave_?"

If only she could.

"Do you want that?" she scoffed, tears threatening her eyes. Gods, when had she become so emotional? "Do I mean nothing to you? I could just leave and you wouldn`t give a damn would you?"

"I wouldn`t."

"Bastard. Sick, demented, psychotic bastard!"

"Watch your tone..." he was standing inches away from her now, his gun drawn; hanging by his side. Despite its presence, Mayella couldn`t find a reason to watch her tone. She was angry, emotional; her mind a blurring between sadness and frustration. What bothered her the most was the fact that he didn`t care. That she meant nothing to him. They hadn`t spend a lot of time together, but for her every minute meant a lot. She truly cared about him, truly cherished his company. But he... he didn`t give a damn about her. And that fact hurt like nothing she had ever known.

"I was just being honest you know... you wanted to know what was bothering me and now you know." She grumbled.

"I don`t care about what`s bothering you." He replied, his tone offensive.

"Screw you."

"Feelings mutual."

"You`re a monster, you know that?" by now Mayella had lost any thought of reason, her emotions overpowered her common sense. All she wanted to do was hurt him, hurt him for hurting her. Hurt him for not caring about her. "Carving up that ladies face? Blowing up that mans throat? Replacing an eye with a blade? Call it art all you want, in the end it`s just murder. You're just another uninspired hack. I hope someone carves up your face."

" _Get. Out_."

"Eh, what`s the point? Your face is probably messed up as it is. No need to make it worse. That`s why you wear a mask, isn`t it? Maybe you should try to pretty yourself up before accusing other people of being imperfect."

His hand twitched ever so slightly, his posture becoming a little more rigid. She was pissing him off, and in her madness Mayella thought of it as a good thing. The fact that he could kill her at a whim disappeared from the summoners mind, and with surprising swiftness she tore his mask off.

The champion reacted like lightning, his hand coming up to cover his face as his gun was raised to her head.

Jhin felt sad.

Furious, and enraged, yes. But mostly just sad. Despite his smirk, he was tearing up inside. This wasn`t fair. She wasn`t fair. Somehow she made him care, he had no idea how; but she had done it. When she said all those things, called him a monster... called him sick... it hurt. It wasn`t the physical pain he was used too, the physical pain he adored. But instead it was deeper, different, far more painful. Her insults made him sad, not angry. And what does she do in response? She provokes him further. Tearing his mask off? That`s not fair. She was crossing the line. Heck, she crossed the line when she called him a bastard. And yet it only made him sadder.

He wanted to let his rage take over; he wanted to shoot her in the knee. Not the head, not the heart; but the knee. Rather specific, but there was a reason. With her impaired and bleeding out, he could take his time to pull out one of his many knives. Then he could slowly carve her up. Make her something beautiful, something better. Never in his life had he wanted the will to kill so badly.

But this time there was no will. No intention, no part of him wanted to kill her.

Even his artistic vision was lost when it came to her. Though he often called her imperfect, it wasn`t true. Just another lie, another ruse. It was easier to lie then to tell the truth. To tell her she was perfect. That there was no way he could make her better. That he cared about what she thought of him, that he cared about what she said. That if she left it would kill him.

Summoners often played to him, taking a liking to his particular set of skills. But that was all. It was just business; be my champion and I`ll be your summoner. That was it. No friendship, no care, no feelings. Just a professional relationship. That`s all the summoners ever wanted, and for a long time Jhin was okay with that. He didn`t care about people, he just cared about his work , his hobbies. Until she came along, acting as if it was normal to become the best of friends. Jhin had never realized what he was missing until she showed him.

But what does it matter now...

She had made it clear that she hated him.

"You hate me that much?" Mayellas voice was nothing but a whisper now, her eyes trained on the gun.

If only he did hate her. That would make all of this far easier.

"Go on, shoot me." She dared, trembling ever so slightly.

He wished he wanted to shoot her, but he didn`t. She was his first and only friend. How pathetic was this? He had become so sentimental, the simple thought of losing a particular relationship made it impossible for him to press a trigger. Besides, everything she had just done proved how horrible friends were. That he was better off without them. That in the end they`d just hate him the way she hated him, that they could never accept him for what he was. But still, despite knowing all that; he still couldn`t pull the damn trigger.

Frustrated beyond belief, Jhin tossed his gun aside; closing the distance as he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened in his arms before relaxing, burying her head in his shoulder; her own hands coming to cling onto his back.

"I don`t hate you." He sighed, and for a brief second he heard a sob escape his summoner.

"I don`t hate you either..." the quaking in her voice told him he wasn`t the only one high on emotions.

For a few seconds they stayed like that, until Mayella pulled away slightly. Moving her head back so she could actually take a look at the man that had put her in this state of distress. His face much like the rest of him was slender with sharp features; piercing reddish-brown eyes contrasting with lighter, blonde hair. He could`ve been the image of perfection if not for the many scars riddling his face. His left eye looked especially damaged. Still, it wasn`t nearly as bad as she had thought. He wasn`t some monster like she expected, but just a man. In all honesty, a good looking man.

Hesitantly she moved in closer, letting her own lips brush against his. The sheer gentleness of the kiss alone was enough to make Mayellas heart ache. What the hell had she done? Why did she say all those terrible things to him?

"I`m sorry." Her voice was incoherent and muffled, but the champion seemed to understand.

"Mayella." He pulled away, the taste of his summoner lingering on his lips, "Listen to me carefully." In a blur he had her pinned to the floor, his arms on either side of her head; caging her against his chest. "I don`t want you to go. Ever. If you left, my insanity would hit a different level. Insanity... what a funny thing." Carefully, as if she was the most fragile thing in the world, Jhin ran his fingers through her hair. "You`re right though, about everything. I am a monster, sick, psycho, bastard. My hobbies do qualify as crazy. I qualify as crazy. I... I can`t help it."

Hesitantly, Mayella allowed her hand to rise; brushing her finger tips across his face. He felt as human as anyone else.

"And here I thought I wasn`t sentimental." The summoner muttered, letting her hands go higher to tangle into his hair; pulling him down into a fiercer, more passionate kiss. All of her emotions coming down into one thing, a simple need to touch him, to get as close as possible.

Without taking the time to think, Mayella unbuttoned her robes; leaving them open down the middle to reveal a feminine physique.

"Do I scare you?" Jhin sat up, looking down at her with an unreadable expression.

"You do." She replied honestly.

Without a word Jhin stood up, his head tilting to the side as he glanced away, searching for words.

"But not because of what you do." Mayella stood up too, "But because I still care about you. Despite all you`ve done, I still want you, and that scares me. Honestly, today's been such a weird day. Far too many confessions..."

"That was a confession?"

"I`ll be a little more clearer; Jhin, I think I just might love you."

That was all he needed to hear.

Instantly his lips were on her, his fingers digging into her sides as he pulled her against him. Trying to get as close as physically possible. She was his perfect little summoner, and he wanted to touch every perfect bit of her. Quickly he tore her robes off completely, leaving her in her white, lacy undergarments. Yep; perfect. Her skin was soft against his fingertip, every tremble exciting him as he ran his hands down her sides.

It took a lot of effort, but somehow he managed to remove himself from her. Just long enough to take his own sweater off; revealing lithe but powerful muscles. No doubt in a rush, he managed to unbuckle his trousers, kicking them off in a hurry. With that done he turned to her, grinning like a maniac as he pushed her back into an opposing wall; his hands gripping her waist as he pulled her against him. Instinctively her legs parted a little, her core pressed up against his own length as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. The expression on her face was a mix between nervousness and excitement.

His lips were against her neck in an instant, chaste kisses trailing there way down her throat. One of his hands trailed up her back, snapping the hook of her bra before discarding it. There was no room for shyness as his lips grazed down her collar bone; ghosting over her sensitive breasts in a teasing manner. The summoner was unable to suppress a giggle as he ran his fingers over her delicate sides, distracting her before his tongue striped over a nipple. Reactively she shuddered in his grasp, her back arching up at the overwhelming sensation. Her hips instinctively buckled against his, searching for some release as he tortured her with his tongue.

The summoner could feel herself becoming wetter; making her underwear sticky and uncomfortable as her body twitched and trembled. Her mewling became a little louder as she grinded up against him, and in response he only teased her more. His tongue traced all sorts of shapes onto her erect little buds, making her squeal and shiver before he bit down gently; giving a little tug that made her scream.

Breathlessly she watched as he smirked at her; red eyes sparkling in a predatory manner. Hesitantly she placed one hand around his cheek, smiling as he tilted his head into her touch, a deep rumble of satisfaction playing in his chest. Unable to resist she fiercely crashed her lips into his, leading a more aggressive kiss as her other hand reached down to remove a certain, unnecessary piece of clothing. Without parting from the kiss, Jhin backed up slightly; giving her room to discard the soaking undergarment.

With that done he lifted her up; wrapping her thighs around his waist as he held her up against the wall. Then he moved in closer, slowly pushing his cock into her welcoming heat; watching her expression contort as she moaned out loud.

"Hmm," his fingers softly stroked her thighs as he halted inside her, a more thoughtful expression replacing his earlier excitement, "Funny how fast this escalated."

"To be fair, I think we had it coming a while ago." The summoners voice was evidently breathless, anxious even.

"Perhaps." He looked away in thought, as if he was actually pondering the idea. Unfortunately the summoner didn`t have the patience for that, and pleadingly she tried to move her hips. The effort was cut short though as the champions hands came to grip her sides; pressing them against the wall as he kept her still.

"Still, it feels like a few minutes ago you were calling me a bastard." He was grinning slightly, and Mayella caught on. This was some form of punishment wasn`t it? Some form of revenge for her earlier actions. "That really _hurt_ my feelings you know."

"Jhin, please..." desperately she tried to gain some friction, but his hands didn`t budge. Instead he made it worse, moving ever so slowly before hitting a certain perfect spot that made the summoner buckle. Mayella trembled as a jolt of pleasure ran up her spine, her nails digging into his back as she waited for more. To her dismay he stopped right there; his length pressed against that perfect, sensitive spot.

"Please?" he faked an innocent expression, " _Now, whatever do you mean by that_?"

"Bastard."

A deep laugh escaped his lips as he gave another slow but forceful thrust; ramming himself back into that spot. Mayella practically screamed, her body shaking violently as she felt her arousal drip down her thighs.

"Jhin..." she was practically pleading now, her entire body shaking, "I`m sorry. I`m sorry for calling you most of those things."

"Most?" he raised an eyebrow

"Well some of them were true..."

With a noticeable roll of his eyes he pulled away before thrusting back in with double the force. Mayella felt her insides shake from the impact, her nails digging in deeper as the building pleasure reached its edge; begging to be released. Desperately she squirmed against him, trying to reach the finish he was denying.

"By all means, take your time to apologize." He leaned closer, his lips brushing against her ears; " _We`ve got all night._ "

Damn. That dark, deep rumble that was his voice was completely unfair. And no doubt a turn on in Mayella`s case.

"I`m sorry!" she was practically crying, "So sorry for hurting you. I don`t want to hurt you, ever again. I just, I just-"

And once again his lips were against hers, tender and soft as his hips picked up their pace. Every movement he made was deep and powerful, hitting her in all the right places. Somehow he kept her on edge though, controlling his pace as the slow torture continued. But this torture was different, better even.

After a few moments he gave in; becoming harsher, violent as lust became evident in his eyes. Mayella could only take so much before she felt herself reach that perfect high, her scream muffled by his mouth as she finally got the climax she so desperately craved. As she finally got the lover she so desperately craved.

(Le time lapse~)

Mayella woke up feeling strangely refreshed. It had been a while since she got a good night`s sleep. Lazily she sat up, acknowledging the soreness in her legs as she glanced around. The room felt strange; the bed unfamiliar, and for a moment she felt panic before her eyes fell on the man lying beside her. Images of the previous night flashed in her mind, and let`s just say round one was the least embarrassing. Relaxing a little now, Mayella managed a smile before her mind wandered. What time was it? How long had they been at it last night?

The simpler questions grew a little more complex as she thought of other things. Had she really done all that? With him of all people? The killer she feared, the psycho that kept her up at night? Despite last night's emotional high; it didn`t really change anything, did it? He still did all those horrible things; was she really okay with that?

Before she could answer any of her questions, Jhins arm wrapped around her; pulling her down and against his chest. Shyly she looked up at him, his red eyes were tired as he stifled a yawn; running a hand through his hair.

"It`s early." He muttered, and Mayella noticed how different his morning voice was from his usual, "Lot`s to do later, go back to sleep May."

Sighing, she nuzzled into the warmth his body provided.

Even though the things he did were wrong, even though he was crazy, even though he still scared her a little; something told the summoner she was okay with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So... how was it?

Personally I think I went overboard with the italics, but how can I not emphasize every other word he says. I mean, have you heard his voice? Anyways, as usual **please** review, I`d love to hear your feedback on this chapter; especially if you`re a Jhin fan.

Also, in other news; the next chapter is probably going to be Zac.

Until next time :3

(I swear I`ll edit this eventually...)


	17. Zac

Guess who`s still not dead? Me :D...

Ahem, so, I was legit blushing so hard throughout most of this. Probably one of the kinkiest things I`ve written, but then again Zacs physiology just goes hand in hand with kinkiness. So I`m sure you`ll enjoy this…. Because I sure did…. Eheheheh…..

Btw, this chapter is dedicated to my (probably) longest fan, Dartwaffle :3. You must have really low standards if you enjoy my 'work' XD so thank you for putting up with me.

Welp, enjoy my darlings. I`m off to have a _very_ cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Zac**

She had met him in Zaun.

Tyra had just finished her first season as a summoner, and like all the others, the next preseason was a time for vacation. Initially she intended to go back to her hometown, not that any of her family members lived there, but simply because she had nowhere else to go. That was until a friend of hers made a suggestion, inviting her to stay with him in Zaun. Before her time here, Tyra would never dream of setting foot in such a dangerous city, but a part of her deep down desired some company over the long vacation. So, she accepted, and nonetheless she had a great time.

Even that one night, the night she almost lost her life, was one she considered great. Why? Simply because if it hadn`t occurred, she would`ve never met her champion. Even now she could remember it so clearly, often finding herself playing it over and over in her head. In fact she was doing it now, her eyes closing as she laid her head back against the wall; picturing it happening all over again.

There was a festival going on that day, and like everyone else, Tyra and her friend had gone out. They eventually ended up in a bar, a very crowded one at that, and the summoner found herself drinking glass after glass before the fuzziness began. There was a man, he had told her something- she didn`t really understand, but at that time, in that state, she followed him around foolishly. He led her outside, down alleys, his arm around her shoulder as she fazed in and out of consciousness.

He had spoken a lot but still she didn`t understand much. A few of his phrases did come to mind now; 'gorgeous', 'almost there', 'trust me', 'you seem like a nice girl', 'what brings you to Zaun', 'you have such nice eyes', 'right around the corner', ' _we`re here._ '

She heard a door open, the man moved her forward, the door closed. Suddenly, Tyra was pushed onto the ground, the impact clearing her mind for only a second before the alcohol blurred it again. She noticed more men, maybe two, and by the looks of it, she was in some sort of run-down warehouse. She noticed a few beds in one corner, as if people were actually living in it.

"Nice catch." This voice was new, and so were the fingers that gripped her jaw, forcing her up harshly.

"About time too, we`re running short on cash as it is." Another new voice, this one deeper than the first, "I say we sell her to Vik, he needed fodder for some new experiment of his."

"Vik, man? Are you crazy?" the man holding her up was speaking again, "That`s a waste of such a fine piece of ass."

"Wanna sell her to that trafficker guy then?"

"Nah, human trafficking doesn`t pay as much." Now it was the man who brought her here that was speaking, "I say we sell her to Viktor."

"Well if he`s killing her anyways," once again the man holding her spoke, his voice suggestive as he lowered his fingers from her jaw to her hips, burying his nails into her skin as he pulled her closer. The pain along with the panic she was beginning to feel was enough for Tyra to grasp her senses. Her struggling was sloppy and slow, but by god did she try. Adrenaline found its way into her as she became more desperate to survive, thrashing and screaming. Her nails finally connected to something, and violently she raked at the man, earning an angry shove onto the ground. For a moment, she felt relief, but it was short-lived as a swift kick was delivered to her stomach, knocking the air out of her.

"Fucking bitch."

She felt herself shutting down, lying door on the floor, breathless and scared. She hated it, hated it so much. Being a damsel in distress, being foolish enough to get herself into this situation. Now she`d have to face the consequences. Mentally she made a promise not to cry, to try to stay strong, to try to stay brave.

It was then that the room erupted into chaos, the warehouse doors blowing open as something giant bounced in. Tyra was barely able to believe what she was seeing, as a huge, green ball slammed into the men, bouncing from one to the other. The sound alone told her the impact was great, and the sight of their bodies afterwards told her they wouldn`t be getting up. For a moment, she feared for her own life yet again, but it soon subsided as she found the green form coming to pause before her. It looked like goo of sorts, slowly rising from the ground as it formed a new shape; one familiar to a mans.

It was then she recognized him. She had seen him on the rift, in the institute, but never had she spoken to him. It took a moment, but she managed to remember his name, visibly relaxing as she remembered who he was.

"Are you okay miss?"

(Current Time~)

Tyra opened her eyes softly, straightening up as she pulled herself away from the wall. She couldn`t help but smile at the memory, knowing it was that event alone that spurred on their friendship. After that 'vacation', she had returned to the institute to pick him up as a champion. And years later they were as close as close could be. But personally, Tyra wanted to get a little closer.

Perhaps that`s why she was here right now, in his dorm room, sitting on his desk with her legs crossed. Perhaps that`s also why she had the first two buttons of her robe undone, and why she had bright green lingerie underneath. Okay, well to be fair, the lingerie was just a coincidence.

"Miss Tyra." And there it was, that deep voice she was simply dying to hear, "Why are you here? Shouldn`t you be in the main hall?"

Ah, she most certainly should be. Another season was coming to an end, and like always, the institute held a party to celebrate it. This made it their fourth official season together.

"I don`t really feel like attending." She replied, her voice sweet, soft.

"Oh. Are you alright?"

"No…" in contrast to her words, she smiled, smoothly lifting up a hand and gesturing for him to come closer. He did, his expression a mix of confusion and concern.

Tyra slowly eased her hand around his hip, pressing her fingernails softly into his back before pulling him towards her. She scooted back on the desk until her back was pressed against the wall, trailing him along before his hips came to a stop against the desk. The champion was about to say something, to ask what she intended, but he was given his answer as she placed her lips against his cheek. Zac would`ve liked to convince himself it was innocent, just a good mannered kiss on the cheek, something girls commonly do to their _friends._

But this wasn`t that type of kiss.

"Tyra…?"

The champion could barely keep still as her tongue slipped out, the wet touch sending an odd shiver down his spine. He tried to think, to figure out what he should do next, but Tyra didn`t give him the chance. Instead she trailed her lips down his jaw to his throat, leaving soft kisses in her wake. Her hands playfully skirted up his thighs, paying extra special attention to the definition of his v-line before coming to tease the muscles of his chest. All these sensations were a delight for the champion, how long had it been since he had done something like this? Considering his unique physiology, he had a tendency to attract the interest of the more _kinky_ summoners in the institute. Most he`d unfortunately decline due to his upbringing, his morals. But then again, sometimes he would accept. Just like them, he was a little curious too.

This on the other hand was a little different. This didn`t feel like an experiment, instead it felt a little more natural, a little more instinctive. As if his mind was just as engaged as his body, as if he felt something more for his sweet little summoner.

Tyra only smiled at his expression, soft hands coming up to touch his face. Her fingers were gentle and comforting against his skin, enlisting a certain feeling of ease over the champion. He felt almost hypnotized as she pulled him closer and closer, until he had to prop his hands on either side of the desk to hold himself up. Finally her lips made their way onto his closed mouth. It lasted only a few seconds before the girl retracted, smiling shyly. Then she leaned into him again, her fingers tracing his shoulder before she whispered a single, sultry sentence; "Zac, I think I love you."

So that`s what it was? That feeling he felt.

Love.

He took a moment to think about that. She loved him. Personally, Zac didn`t know much about love. He saw it often, though, between summoners, between champions, between people in general. He mostly saw it between his 'parents'. From what he observed, they would always care about each other, always be concerned for one another. They`d spend lots of time together, they shared lots of common interests. The simply enjoyed each other. He knew for a fact his mother couldn`t imagine a world without his father, the same went for his father.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn`t imagine a world without Tyra. Who would make him laugh, if not her? Who would give him advice whenever he needed it? She was a friend to him, and he most certainly enjoyed her.

"I think I love you too." He said it matter-of-factly as if he just realized it too, and the summoner couldn`t help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good, because that`s going to make this second part easier." She replied, "Do you want me Zac?"

Zacs mind instantly flashed to the last time he heard someone say that. He remembered declining as well, but now, looking at his sultry little summoner, he felt different. She was different. This was better, more pure, more honorable. He had feelings for her, and that made everything much better.

"May I?" he was asking for permission, a gesture she found simply adorable. He was, in all honesty, her hero, and she wanted to give him anything she could.

Smiling rather devilishly, the girl spread her legs along the edge of the table invitingly. The champion was a little surprised by the seductive way she was watching him. Gods, who knew his little Tyra was such a minx?

"How`s this gonna work?" she asked softly.

"Well first," his voice had completely changed now. His regular tone being replaced with something more primal, something more confident. The only word Tyra could think to describe it with would have to be sexy. "You should probably undress."

The summoner easily moved her fingers to her robe, undoing the final few buttons before letting it fall to the desk below her. Normally she`d think she`d be embarrassed, sitting in front of him with nothing but bright green bra and panties on. Luckily for her, her excitement made it impossible to be embarrassed.

Zac on the other hand was a little more amused then excited at the moment. The colour matched him, and in his opinion suited her wonderfully, complimenting her bright green eyes. His hand experimentally traveled up her waist, taking in the sight of her curvy, tanned frame. Sure she was no Sona or Ahri, but in his opinion, she was the most beautiful person in the world, and he wanted nothing more then to see just how beautiful she`d look once he was done with her.

Slowly she undid her bra, her eyes teasing him before she let it drop to the floor. Next, she raised her legs, but Zac beat her to it, his finger hooking over her panties as he literally snapped them off.

"You`re so pretty," he stated, his hands holding her legs at either side of him, his eyes on her naked frame. She managed a flustered smile in response, and he took that as a cue to continue. He smoothly placed a hand on her face, affectionately lifting her face into a sloppier, wetter kiss before trailing his finger down the soft skin of her neck. His fingers continued to ghost down her, leaving soft touches before they came to a stop around her breasts. The summoner couldn`t help but perk up a little as he touched them, his skin less firm and more gooey as he softly held them. The feeling was new to the summoner, and she couldn`t help but release an encouraging squeal.

A squeal that became a whimper as he continued down her body, dipping down her hips before coming to a stop against her clit. Tyra looked up at him expectantly, and in response the champion tilted his head, studying her carefully before brightening up.

"Wanna see a trick?"

"Sure…?" the summoner wasn`t exactly sure what he meant by that, but obviously, she trusted him. Suddenly every muscle in the girl`s body tightened before relaxing, her hips buckling as she couldn`t help a scream. Panting, she grabbed the edges of the desk, holding on for dear life as the feeling only got more intense. One glance between her legs showed her exactly what he was doing to her. The slime that made up his finger was moving up and down at an incredibly fast pace, it was practically vibrating, and by god it felt amazing.

Completely succumbing to the sensation, the summoner let her head fall back against the wall, unable to suppress the cute but needy moans that made their way past her lips. Every inch of her was shaking with ecstasy, the pressure inside of her tightening and tightening until she was ready to beg for release. Luckily for her she didn`t have too as Zac suddenly flicked his finger, sending her squirting over the edge with a cry.

"Where… did you learn that?" the summoner asked, breathless and still shaking.

He didn`t really reply, instead, he gently pulled her to the edge of the desk before raising his hand to her chest and softly pushing her down until she was lying on her back. His arms then came to her thighs, and he wrapped them around his hips.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as if the juices dripping down her thighs weren`t proof enough, "I mean we don`t have too if you don`t want too. If you`re satisfied then we can stop."

"Zac…" she sighed sweetly, pulling his head down in another kiss. "I wanna feel every bit of you. But, do _you_ want to continue? Are you getting any enjoyment out of this?"

"Are you kidding me?" his voice immediately became more excited, "I don`t feel the type of pleasure people do, but I love this. I like the feeling I get inside, it`s just like that warm fuzzy feeling I get when rescuing people, except… wetter. I like making you feel this way. If you`d let me?"

"Yes, please." She breathed the words out.

Zac lifted her hips a little higher, and Tyra watched curiously, seeing what exactly he`d do. The goo that made up his body began to collect a little at his pelvis, becoming larger and longer until it formed a little cock. The summoner turned her face away, blushing a bit at how utterly kinky this all was.

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me."

The summoner braced herself but practically rolled her eyes as he easily slipped in. He was smaller than an average person, heck he was the size of a crayon.

"Any pain?' he asked with concern.

"No…." she resisted the urge to laugh.

Slowly she felt him get bigger, but still felt practically nothing.

"Still good?"

"Zac…" she whined this time, "I`m a big girl, I think I can han-

The girl was cut off as she cried out, his size instantly tripling and stretching her out moderately far.

"Better?"

"Definitely," Tyra replied, her hips squirming a little.

Slowly he began to move, holding her down gently as he pushed himself in and out at a steady pace. The girl could feel him stretching inside her, reaching deeper before suddenly she felt a jolt of pleasure.

"There we go." He muttered to himself, now moving faster as he hit that exact spot. Shaking the summoner to her core as she tried to keep up, moan after moan slipping out as he got a little more excited.

"Just say stop if you need me to." He instructed one last time before straightening up and burying himself further then any man had ever gone before. His thrusts grew a little more wild, and desperately Tyra arched up to meet them. She felt him get bigger with each thrust, making her feel perfectly full. For a few seconds the summoner contently laid there, her eyes half lidded as she encouraged him.

"Right there… Ahh perfect! Zac please.. oh god, Zac!" she wasn`t even sure what she was saying at one point, mumbling anything that came to mind as the feeling only got better and better. She didn`t even notice his hand return to her clit, a finger brushing it gently before it began vibrating yet again, faster and more furious then before. Instantly the summoner back arched up, her walls convulsing as Zac strained a little under her tightness. In a matter of seconds she was hitting her climax, dripping all over Zac before he forced another one out of her. By the time he slowed down, the summoner had lost count of her orgasms.

Gently, the champion eased himself out of her, amused by how the green member was completely coated with her wetness. As a matter of fact, most of him was, she had a tendency to squirt, which in his book was pretty hot.

"Zac?" she whimpered his name and attentively he leaned over her, his mouth coming down to ghost over the skin of her neck.

"Mmm?"

"Do… do you…" her voice was nervous, but her smile was sultry, "Don`t you cum?"

"I don`t, not the way people do... I don`t really… um" damn, now he sounded nervous. He honestly wanted to please her in every way possible, wanted to do everything a normal man could and more. "Let`s experiment."

He stood up straight again, positioning himself for penetration. Before he could, the summoner lifted her legs up higher.

"A little sore over there." She replied, "Try something else?"

Zac only blinked at the pure seductiveness that made up her voice. He was still as she pushed her other entrance against him. God, minx was an understatement when it came to this girl.

The champion lowered himself a little before easing her legs over his shoulder, giving himself a better angle so he could see what he was doing. He started off by shrinking his 'cocks' size, deciding to start small. Considering how lubed up he already was, it didn`t take much effort to slip in, what did take effort though was slowly increasing his size. His eyes were on her expression, watching for any sign of discomfort as he worked himself in and out slowly, getting her ready.

Once he reached a comfortable size for both of them, he got to work, setting up a decent pace as she tightened around him. The best part for him would no doubt have to be the sounds she made, loud, needy moans as she cried out his name. He yet again felt her arousal dripping down her cunt, encouraging him to move a little faster. If it weren`t for the party, he`d be sure everyone in the hallway would know what was going on in the room. If the cries weren`t a giveaway, then surely the sound of the desk rocking back and forth would be.

Deciding to step it up a notch, the champion lowered his head to his summoners breasts, allowing his entire mouth to close over it. Tyra couldn`t help but shiver at that, the inside of his mouth was cold and wet, working her nipple in a wonderful way. After a moment of merciless teasing, he moved his mouth away, coming up to capture her lips instead. His thrusts finally began to reach a crescendo inside her, and with another muffled cry the summoner came all over him again.

Instead of stopping, Zac continued to fuck her through it, moving more of his goo into his cock before releasing it. Surprised, the summoner squealed up at the feeling of it gushing inside her and after a moment Zac pulled out, allowing the rest of it to ooze down her legs. It was a little difficult, but Tyra managed to sit up, her eyes on the simply erotic sight of it trailing down her. For a while, she thought about what she had just done. That was no doubt the kinkiest and best sex she had ever had. What made it better was the fact that it was with someone she truly loved and adored.

"Tired?" his voice brought her attention to him.

"What gave it away?" she joked, and he swiftly lifted her up.

"Care to sleep with me?" he asked.

"I already _slept_ with you." She teased.

"Oh… well, um. I meant…"

"Yes Zac, I`d love to sleep with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Welp you guys know the drill; review. Pretty please?

ALSO: I don`t know why I feel like a sell-out for changing my mind (not that I`m getting paid to do this anyways :l), but I`m probably not going to end this series. Originally, I didn`t get time to work on my other projects because of my update schedule. But as you can guess, I don`t have an update schedule anymore. I think it`s been one or two months since I last updated XD I honestly write whenever I feel like it, and as long as I can do that, I`m sure we can keep this going. Until I`ve covered every champion at least once, except for Zed (because I`ll cover him at least a few hundred times).

Speaking of which, next chapter will probably be a Zed x Summoner, or a Zed/Shen x summoner (not a threesome because we all know those two would NEVER do that, but a bit of a love triangle instead)


	18. Zed (With a Little Bit of Shen)

So, I watched Adam Lambert`s 'For Your Entertainment' for the first time. Youtubes autoplay was on and somehow I ended up there. Obviously, I was getting far too many ideas. So here we are. To all my ladies out there, if you need a mood setter, that song is definitely it.

(IMPORTANT: This isn`t a continuation of the first Zed or Shen chapter. This is a completely alternate story with a different summoner and all.)

Why I love using Shen to complicate Zed`s chapters, I will never know.

By the way, this is so far the longest chapter in Ladies of the League, with over 6900 words :P Needless to say, I love Zed a little too much. Plenty of sex in this one.

Enjoy c:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Zed (With a little bit of Shen)**

(Day One)

Kal was particularly thoughtful as she walked up the institutes main stairs, intending to turn the corner at the champions dorm hall. Today was a rather conflicting day for her. She was trapped between regret and delight, some strange middle-ground that honestly made no sense to her. Nothing really made sense. The summoner wasn`t experienced in the matters of the heart, and the whole situation made her feel needlessly scandalous. At first life seemed alright, in fact it was better then alright; it was fantastic! Her matches were going great, her rank was rising, she had more friends then ever before, and was hopelessly in love.

She was a simple girl at heart, her intentions always good and honest. Never, not once, had she considered herself the scandalous type. Like most people, she had spent a large chunk of her life looking for the perfect partner. She never intended on ruining that relationship. She never intended for any of this.

Perhaps it`s best to start at the beginning.

(Earlier that day~)

"Let me see Shen!" Kal leaned over the champions shoulder, her fingers barely brushing his mask before he easily shifted to the side. Perhaps throwing all her weight into the lean wasn`t the best idea. Clumsily the summoner fell over his shoulder and into his lap, her body sprawled awkwardly. Despite the mask over his face, the girl knew he was unimpressed.

Still not defeated, she reached upward to grab the mask yet again. This time he stood up; unintentionally pushing her body off onto the carpeted floor. Huffing, the summoner got onto her knees, glaring at her champion with a fair amount of distaste.

"Quit being a baby Shen. Just let me see." She said the words in a mocking manner, earning a glance from him.

"Quit being pushy." He mumbled, his attention on the door now.

That was his way of kicking her out. A method the summoner was fairly familiar with. He, unlike most people, had the decency to do it politely.

"It`s only 2," Kal noted as she stretched her legs out in front of her, getting comfortable in her seat on the floor. "`Besides, I haven`t seen you in ages."

He hummed in response.

She had a point, it had been a while since the two of them had seen each other. His team and him had been in Ionia for the past week; the usual kinkou business. He was always busy, always doing something. Most of his free time was taken up by rift-matches and training. You`d think someone assigned to keeping the balance would be able to balance work with fun, but apparently not. Unless you considered meditation fun. Kal for one did not.

"Did you see your friends? Back home?" the summoner propped her hands behind her, leaning back a little.

The ninja was silent for a second, contemplating his answer before replying; "Yes. Old mentors, old acquaintances."

"Any lady friends?"

He didn`t reply to this, his attention turning to his armour. Quietly he began to unclasp the arm braces, tugging apart each knot with practiced precision. The champion had recently arrived from his trip, he had yet to change into something more comfortable, much less unpack. He actually had it all planned out. First, he would take a bath, perhaps light some of those scented candles Gaia had given him. She was one of his mentors back in the day, the lady was rather old now, her tastes in gifts questionable. After a good hour of silent relaxation he`d change into a nice, cozy sweater, then carry on to unpack his things. Finally he`d brew himself a cup of green tea, plan out his schedule for the next few weeks then go to bed.

But of course he didn`t count on Kal bursting in without warning. What made it more surprising was how she knew he was back. He didn`t remember telling her exactly when he`d return, perhaps she bumped into Akali or Kennen earlier? How else could she know?

Shen was about to ask her when he felt a presence behind him shifting. His ears immediately picked up the noise and in a quick, graceful movement he stepped to the side. In an instant Kal slammed into the wall, dropping down on her ass yet again. The summoner rubbed her head bitterly, grumbling as she glanced up at the unimpressed ninja.

"Trying to sneak up on a ninja?" he spoke with his usual composure, "Clever, aren`t you."

"Just. Let. Me. See!" she practically whined, the annoyance showing in her face.

Shaking his head in disapproval, the champion returned to unknotting his braces, allowing them to drop to the floor. Casually he glanced at her, noticing how she was struggling to stand up. Her fingers gently grazed her forehead and he noticed how her expression contorted in pain.

"What`s wrong?" his composure dropped to make way for concern as he crouched down in front of her.

"I think I actually hurt myself." She mumbled.

The ninja hesitantly reached out, brushing the hair away from her face before pressing his fingers into the side of her head. His fingers, no longer gloved, were warm against her skin. Carefully he examined her, his medical skills taking charge as he tried to find any signs of injury. His concentration was suddenly broken as she lashed her hand out. In an instant his mask was taken off, thrown aside as he blinked at the woman before him.

Never let your guard down. That was common knowledge, a rule every kinkou ninja knew. Yet here he was; the eye of twilight, forgetting something so basic. The ninja felt no anger, no frustration, no disappointment. Instead he considered this new information carefully, archiving it in his mind before focusing on the summoner. Coyly, she reached out, running her own fingers across his face. He resisted the urge to shiver at her touch. The only human contact he`d usually get was the violent type; fists, kicks, and the occasional head-butt.

Good times.

Now the ninja just noted the way she looked at him, examining his face carefully with her brilliant green eyes. Eyes that gave a glimpse of just how intellectual the girl owning them was. Her hair complimented her eyes nicely, dark brown locks that framed her face ever so perfectly. She was a good-looking summoner, no Sona or Ahri, but to the ninja, she was gorgeous.

"It isn`t so bad." Kal noted.

"I never said It was." He replied.

She was referring to the bruise around his eye. Akali or Kennen must have told her about the fight they had gotten too, one of Zeds acolytes had sucker punched him in the face. It wasn`t a big deal, in fact he had easily shaken it off and carried on to discipline the offender. The only issue was the bruise, but in time it would fade. For some reason the summoner was concerned. That`s why she was desperate to get his mask off, she was concerned for him. Much like how he was concerned for her.

It wasn`t a big deal. It really wasn`t.

It`s common for friends to be concerned about one another, and they were no doubt friends. Shen wasn`t afraid to admit that. He wasn`t some cold, emotionless statue, but for some reason people expect him to be simply because he`s a ninja. Yes he kept his emotions in check, yes he was always composed, and yes he put duty before emotions. But that didn`t mean he doesn`t have emotions. After all he`s only human, and humans need other humans.

"Does it hurt?" she asked carefully, her attention still on the bruise.

"No."

"I see." She hummed a little, her gaze rising to meet his. Unlike regular people, Shen`s eyes were a burning electric blue, practically illuminating the dull-lit room. That's when he did it, his entire form leaned in as his lips brushed against hers in the sweetest way. The summoner didn`t move, her expression conflicted as she let him. This was the second time they had done this, the first time being the day he was leaving for his trip. That day, the kiss was chaste, quick, barely a peck before he left.

She didn`t think much of it that day, at the moment it seemed innocent; friendly.

But this one was different, this was long, tender, warm. A kiss, an actual proper kiss. A kiss that was wrong in so many ways. Perhaps it was her fault? She hadn`t said anything the first time he kissed her, and so maybe he thought it was okay. Yeah, it was all her fault. He didn`t even know that she was already so helplessly in love with another. But how could she tell him? If he ever found out, he`d hate her.

Kal was an anomaly among summoners. While most mained a particular few, she was narrowed down to two. Two very different champions. Shen and Zed. It wasn`t any secret, and it wasn`t always easy to balance the toxicity the two felt for each other. But somehow Kal managed it. She was just one of those bubbly, friendly girls, the type that somehow ended up befriending everyone. That was probably why she was so close to both ninja`s.

It was never that simple though. Recently she had found herself falling harder and harder for a particularly broken man. A man that Shen could never approve of, a man that most people wouldn`t approve of. Needless to say, Zed wasn`t the type of man you`d want to bring home to your parents. Luckily that didn`t matter though, they were never official. Instead she just harboured her little crush for him.

After a few more seconds Shen pulled away from the kiss.

"You taste like mint." She stated it like a fact, her expression turning thoughtful as she tried to lessen the impact of the kiss. She didn`t want to develop any feelings for Shen, but she didn`t want to reveal her reasoning either.

"You taste like avocadoes." He mirrored her tone.

"They were on sale at the cafeteria."

(Currently~)

As expected the dorm`s door was unlocked, and quietly Kal stepped in. She didn`t even bother looking around, the sound of the shower making it clear where her champion was. Instead she went over to his desk, casually examining the contents that lay upon it. In truth, there wasn`t much cluttering his desk, other than a few crumpled sheets, it was fairly empty. Kal considered examining said sheets when she heard the shower go off. Quickly she turned around, leaning against the desk before smoothing out the creases in her shirt.

"Surprise." she announced as soon as she heard the door open.

Zed smirked at the sight of his summoner, her smile bright and playful as she sat there on his desk. This was a frequent thing, she`d often visit him an hour or so before their matches; just to check up on him. Despite her dumb, friendly persona, she was quite smart; quite organized. She liked having a handle on things ahead of time. But that was as far as her intelligence went. She really was just a dumb girl over all, at least in Zeds opinion. Maybe that`s why he was so fond of her? Friendly, submissive, idiots were rare now a days. The pretty ones even rarer.

"Have a nice shower?" she asked rather innocently.

"I did." He pulled up the towel he was holding by his side, running it through his hair one last time before tossing it onto his bed. "Were you hoping to catch a peek?" he spoke the last few words with a slight hint of playfulness. Something most would mistake for annoyance.

"What gave it away?" she replied sarcastically, and Zed acknowledged her joke with a roll of his eyes. Smoothly the ninja walked over to her, propping his arms on either side of her before leaning forward. The height difference forced him to crane his neck to be at eyelevel with her.

"Next time I`ll change out here." He said casually, "maybe then you`ll see what a real man looks like."

"What`s that supposed to mean?"

"I've seen your ex-boyfriends. Pathetic."

"Hey, its what's inside that matters."

"Typical coming from a five."

"A five?' the summoner raised an eyebrow at this.

"Five out of ten. Maybe six on a good day." She knew he was joking. Honestly she was used to their bantering. There were two aspects to Zed when it came to socializing. The first one was serious, cold, brutally-violent, commander Zed. The part of him that was dark and bitter, the part of him that craved victories and the violent means to reach them. The second one though, was his snarky, mocking side. The part that was a little more human; a little more fun. The part Kal was used too.

It wasn`t always like this though. For a long time Zed was serious around her too, only focused on their matches and nothing more. But with time this relationship of theirs developed.

"Have you ever had a real man Kal?"

And there it was. That suggestive dip in his dark, delicious voice. You`d think after a year she`d be used to it.

"A few." She played along. She always played along, "Why? Are there any real men here? I don`t think I see them."

"Look closer." Zeds hands were on her hips now, his grip firm as he held her right where he wanted her. Kal could barely contain herself as she blinked up at him, his smirk dark and sexy; irresistibly so. His chest was rising and falling at a steady pace. The summoner straightened up, her hands gripping the edges of the desk. It was no secret that she found the man attractive, and it was no secret that she liked him to an extent. She could spend hours messing with him, but the fact that he was actually touching her, that he actually had his hands on her; now that was something else.

Still, a part of her felt guilty. This wasn`t right, too rushed, heck did she even want this? A single glance into his burning red eyes told her she indeed wanted this. But then again, what was she doing? Playing with Zed after messing around with Shen? The simple thought of such a thing made her feel scandalous.

Perhaps she was overthinking it. It`s not like anything too sexual happened. It was just a kiss, a simple, little kiss. Not some commitment.

But then what about this? Was this going to be some little kiss too? No commitment?

Kal sighed, her body shifting forward in an attempt to stand up. Her hips involuntarily brushed up against him, eliciting a deep, approving growl in his chest. The summoner couldn`t help but react, her body trembling with want. For a moment she considered giving up and giving in to the broken man before her. Too bad morals are a bitch.

"Zed… I don`t think this is a good idea." She grumbled the words, immediately regretting them a moment after. The man was finally taking their relationship to the next level and she just had to shoot him down. "Get off…"

"I don`t want too." He barely whispered the words, his frame pressing down on her, keeping her restrained between the desk and his chest.

"And I don`t want this." She lied. In truth she wanted this badly, wanted him badly. Something about his advances sparked something primal in the girl. Perhaps it was his physique, perhaps his aura, or perhaps just the forbidden nature of his character. Humans were attracted to things they shouldn`t have. And she most definitely shouldn`t have him. He was twisted, corrupted, he even killed Shen`s father. How could she stand him? The man who ruined her friends life? Wait, was friend the right word? Were Shen and her only friends. Last she checked, friend`s don`t kiss.

"Fake it." His finger trailed down her side, ghosting against the fabric of her top. For a moment she wondered how his fingers would feel against her naked skin. Cold? Rough? "Pretend you want me… pretend you love me."

"I…" How could she touch him? Kiss him? She had used these very lips to kiss his nemesis moments ago. This was wrong.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop as she felt his cold lips against her own. At that moment the summoners mind became a void of all coherent thoughts. Instinctively she tangled her fingers into his still-wet hair, taking in his scent. Turns out the man uses coconut body wash. The girl couldn`t help but quiver when he moved his hands to her legs, pulling them around him as he leaned in closer; practically laying her down on the desk. He broke the kiss for only a second, taking a moment to smile at her. It was that little action that broke her trance. The sincerity of his smile, the sincerity of his affection; how could she accept any of it?

"I kissed Shen!"

Kal practically screamed as his fingers dug into her sides, the grip painfully tight. For a moment he just stared ahead at her, not really saying anything but not letting go either. She only stared back, her guilt reflecting his pain. The summoner had never seen him this angry before. Other then his occasional frustrations in the rift, she had never witnessed the rage he was capable of. She was never around when he killed, and she never knew him during his darker days. The Zed she knew was gloomy and cold, but not unkind.

" _What?_ "

The summoner didn`t dare repeat herself.

"Oh, I see…. You`re Shen`s little whore now?" his voice was a terrifying mixture of anger and amusement.

"It was just a kiss…"

"And what about next time? A quick fuck?"

Kal mumbled something ineligible.

"Speak up." Zeds grip only tightened, tugging her closer.

"That`s a bad word." She repeated herself.

The ninjas expression shifted from confusion, to realization, to irritation, before settling on bitterness.

"A slut with profanity issues? How _fucking_ cute."

"Zed…" the summoners voice came out as a warning of sorts. She wasn`t liking this new attitude at all, and even thought a part of her felt she deserved it, she just wanted him to stop.

"Referring to me by name?" he scoffed, rolling his eyes- eyes which were beginning to intensify to a brighter shade of red. "Shouldn`t you call me master like a good slut? Like you call him?" he broke off into a whiny impression of her voice " _Master Shen, fuck me harder please_?" The summoner would`ve probably laughed under different circumstances.

"That sounded pretty practiced." Kals voice was a little raised now, "You sure you haven`t said that a few times yourself?"

The change in Zeds expression was the exact definition of horrifying. Almost as horrifying as the sound created by his fist hitting the table, literally breaking it in half. What made it worse was the fact that his fist was merely millimetres away from the side of Kal`s head. Violently he pushed himself away from the broken table, his entire body trembling with what Kal figured was anger. No, anger wasn`t the right word, the vibe the ninja was giving off was something far greater. Well what did the summoner expect? She practically called him Shen`s slut. Geez, this was supposed to be a nice little chat.

The summoner tried to think. Tried to figure out what to say next. Should she apologize? Should she just leave? Was this her fault? She shot down his advances, taunted him, and even went as far as to hurt him as deeply as she could. But he wouldn`t stop advancing, he taunted her too, he insulted her. Shouldn`t he be apologizing? Honestly, she wasn`t sure.

"Look… I shouldn`t have… but you…" the ability to make coherent sentences was lost on the summoner.

"Don`t bother." His tone was surprisingly calm, his anger practically gone as he walked forward. Instinctively the summoner prepared for an attack of sorts, but instead he only walked past her.

(Day Two)

Shen knocked a few more times.

Now don`t misunderstand, the ninja was extremely patient, his resolve as constant as ever. So it wasn't impatience that pushed him to break the knob, instead it was concern. He knew she was in her room considering the lights were on, and he could her her soft shuffling. Besides, he was a ninja; he could practically sense her presence.

"Kal?" his tone remained polite as he poked his head in, examining the room carefully before his eyes settled on the sniffling girl. After acknowledging the scene before him, he stepped forward, closing the door behind him.

"Tell me what happened." It was more of an order then a request.

Wiping a few stray tears, the summoner huddled back into her pillows. Her eyes were puffy as she simply shook her head.

"I don`t wanna talk about it."

The champion hesitated now. He wasn`t sure what to say. Should he insist? Should he understand? Should he simply leave; let her be?

"Do you need comforting?" he asked awkwardly, wanting to be useful to her in some way.

"I need you to go. Sorry, I`m just…" her voice cracked for a second before she regained her composure. "Not in the mood."

"Is it a woman thing? Shall I get Akali?" Shen was slowly running out of ideas.

"No, it`s…" Kal took a deep breath before sitting up, "I messed up. Bad. I said things I shouldn`t have, and now… I ruined something before it could even start. Something I really wanted." The summoner groaned in frustration, burying her head back in the pillow.

"Is it truly that important?" the ninja moved closer now, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand comfortably resting on her back. He had never played such a caring role before, his job never requiring one.

"It shouldn`t be." She mumbled into the pillow, her usual bubbly voice now slightly muffled. "But it is."

"Did you ruin it beyond repair?" The last time Shen had to console someone for messing up was decades ago when Zed accidently broke a temple vase. The poor kid thought his life was over, that he was going to be in so much trouble. Turned out with a few apologies, and hard work, he was able to pay back the vase. Most of the times, things aren`t as bad as they initially seem.

"I don`t know. I might have." The summoner turned her body slightly, revealing her once again tear-stained face.

"What are you willing to do to fix it?" he asked, his fingers subconsciously toying with the material of her shirt.

"Anything."

(Day 3)

Kal had been sitting outside of Zed`s room for a while now. She had already knocked a couple of times, but the champion failed to respond. Either he wasn`t home, or he was purposely ignoring her. The summoner didn`t blame him if he did, she would too if she was in his shoes. She had made some mistakes, he had too, but now, she wanted nothing more than to wipe the slate clean. Start all over, properly. She had told Shen she would do anything to fix her relationship with Zed, and that`s exactly what she planned on doing.

Anything and everything.

If only he`d open the door.

Feeling particularly defeated, the girl hugged her knees to her chest, leaning against the door. He`d have to open it eventually, and she`d wait for him to do so.

"Kal?"

The summoner piped up at her name, her green eyes finding the ghostly blue of Hecarims.

"Eh, Hec?" the girl was surprised at just how tired her voice sounded.

"What`cha doing here?" the centaur asked.

"Waiting for Zed." She replied, trying to scramble onto her feet.

"You won`t find him here." The centaur replied, taking a few steps back before straightening up. "He stormed off last night, went out into the woods, said he needed a walk. Well, not said, more like growled. Maybe roared? Yelled? Not in the politest tone. Either way, haven`t seen him since."

"Thanks Hec!"

(Le Time Lapse~)

It was still incredibly early when Kal began wandering around the woods that lined the Institute. Needless to say, they were quite thick, and went on to a broad extent. A person could spend day wandering before covering the entire forest. Still, that was a chance the summoner was willing to take. The sun had yet to rise, and most of the woods were shrouded with the dark, cold that came before every morning. It was perfectly chilly, and everything was absorbed in such a sound, silence.

It was a beautiful scene.

The trees were dark and thick, twisting to create a canopy of pure green. They would occasionally rustle with the wind, unsettling the summoner ever so slightly. Terrible things can happen to a person in the woods. But she wasn`t too far in, besides it would be light soon, and Zed couldn`t be too far?

The only real danger in the woods was the ninja she was looking for.

Kal had spent about half an hour searching when she finally came across the silhouette of a man. The ninja was sitting on a branch, back against the tree`s trunk with both feet hanging lazily. He looked almost dazed, with his mask hanging in one hand, while his eyes stared on at the nothingness ahead of them.

"I heard you coming from miles away. Could you be any louder?" there was no playfulness in his voice, instead it was a more serious monotone.

"Sorry?" the summoner offered, trying to remember what she wanted to say, what she wanted to do. "Look, can I… can I talk to you?"

"Already are."

"About that day, I`m sorry." Kal tried to explain herself in the best way she could. "I never intended for anything between Shen. If anything, I like you. Like a lot. I can`t even stress how much. And when you were getting so close, I… I really wanted you to. You have no idea how long I had been dreaming about that. But, the Shen thing was haunting me, making me feel guilty. I wanted to get it out in the open, but I never... What I`m trying to say is… I _like_ you? I have for a while now. You`re always the best part of my day, and I don`t wanna lose you because of something so stupid. Now, I know what you`re thinking. How cliché and unnecessary. But, it`s all true, and I`m willing to do anything to make it up to you."

The champion smoothly dropped from the branch, his posture landing elegantly on the grass below before straightening up to create the towering figure that he was. His dark red eyes examined her carefully, but for the most his expression was unreadable. He wasn`t sure what he felt at that moment. He had always felt a certain level of affection towards her, but right now it was hard to feel anything but anger. Anger that wanted nothing more but to make her break, succumb, and plead.

"It`s always the people you let close that hurt you the most." He finally spoke, his voice as cold as ever, "I haven`t been hurt like t _hat,_ in a long time." His anger was fueling him now, turning into something more calculated, more possessive, more lustful.

"I`m sorry." She whimpered the response, a little intimidated now.

"You will be." His reply scared her a bit, the sheer intensity of his tone enough to make her rethink everything. Still, she remained quiet as he took a step back, leaning his entire frame against the trunk of the tree. He dropped his mask to the ground with an audible clink, his arms coming up to fold over his chest. "On your knees."

"What?" Kal looked practically baffled, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"Do I look like a forgiving man?" he rolled his eyes now, looking almost annoyed. "I don`t let those who hurt me just walk away. No, I hurt them back. Harder. Now, I`ll say it once more. On your knees."

The summoner was still for a while, contemplating what he had just said. The first time she had been exposed to Zeds darker side was when she told him about Shen`s kiss. It seemed as of now, that side was still dominating him. He wasn`t the mocking and playful Zed she knew. No, this man was far more serious, far more primal.

After another moment of hesitation, the summoner obliged, taking a step forward before sinking onto her knees.

"Disrobe." He spoke nonchalantly.

Kal hesitated yet again, knowing where this was leading and wondering if she really wanted to comply. He wasn`t as considerate as he once was, in a way she felt as if she was being used, toyed with. Still, she owed him. Her personal feelings didn`t matter. Not now at least.

She slowly brought her hands down to her sweater, pulling it off carefully. The cold hit her immediately, and the girl had to repress the urge to shiver. She glanced up at him and he glared back expectantly. Without a word, Kal unbuttoned her pants, embarrassment finally becoming evident on her cheeks. Once she had slipped them off, she expected further instructions, but he just continued to wait. Knowing what he wanted, she bit back her nervousness and hesitantly removed her panties, her legs quickly tightening around one another in a hope to hide herself. Once she had her bra off, her hands came to cover them too.

"Cute _."_ His tone was a bit more mocking now. "My turn, if you`d be so kind?"

She hesitated yet again, her body still as the moments ticked by. Finally, she came to her conclusion, her hands sloppily began working on the clasps of his uniform, removing metal plate after metal plate before moving onto the rest. She had taken off his gauntlets and belt, the whole ordeal was like a puzzle of sorts, figuring out which pieces to move, how they clicked in and out of place. It was fun in a strange way, but soon the summoner found herself slipping the last bits of his attire off.

The first thing she noticed was the cold amusement behind his eyes, the second was the hard muscles that made up his toned build. The final thing though was the member that hung between his legs. Completely limp. Wow, she was slightly insulted.

"Now." His voice was dripping with power, "Entertain me."

Kal doubted anyone could deny such a voice, and after attempting too, she found herself cautiously reaching out to touch him. Her hands were on his hips first, and nervously she traced the muscles that led up to his v-line, buying herself time. Zed just watched her, amused if anything as she attempted to stall. Finally, she gave in, her hands experimentally coming to touch his cock. He didn`t even react.

"You`re putting me to sleep." His tone had a hint of danger in it, as if he was threatening her.

Kal tried to relax, instead focusing her mind on the task ahead of her. She forced herself to lean forward, her tongue coming out to lick a wet trail up his length. She practically sighed in relief when she felt him twitch under her. Feeling a bit more confident now, she continued to lick all sorts of shapes into his cock, her mouth coming to engulf it as she felt him harden. He had an exotic taste to him, one the girl couldn`t quite place, not that she was complaining. In moments, the man above her growled approvingly, his hand coming to tangle in her hair as he pulled her up and down his length. She was slowly losing control as he took over, holding her still as he forced more of himself down her throat.

Surprisingly, he wasn`t being as ruthless as she had expected. He was almost considerate in the way he moved, giving her enough time to breathe, making sure she wasn`t struggling too much. He did make her gag a few times, but luckily not for too long. In a way, the summoner was enjoying it, the sloppy, slick sounds, and the way he was looking at her. The noises he was making, the way his body was so desperately working against hers.

It was hot.

"Not too bad." He finally breathed out a sentence, withdrawing himself from her mouth before smirking an almost evil smirk. "I hope you can handle what I`m going to do to you."

The summoner couldn`t help but whimper, her body suddenly coming to like the submissive position he was forcing her into. Quite literally now as he lowered himself on top of her, his lips coming to capture hers in an aggressive kiss. The scent of pine and musk had overwhelmed her senses, and she found herself melting into him. His fingers were at her sides in an instant, the cold, rough texture making her shiver and squirm as he explored her body. His fingers traced each curve she had, feeling the soft skin that made up her thighs before dipping into the heat between her legs.

Kal squealed as his cold fingers found her clit, attempting to sit up when he shoved her back down.

"Open up." He ordered, gesturing to the legs she had tightly closed around his hand. The summoner just looked at him, eyes wide and cheeks red. He returned the gaze with twice the intensity, his glare practically daring her to disobey. Still, the girl couldn`t find the will to move. "Don`t be afraid." His lips were against her ears now, his voice a dark purr, "I`ll hurt you real good."

With that in mind Kal didn`t bother struggling when he pried her legs apart, instead she tried to control the way her breathing was getting out of control. She was a helplessly wonderful mix of excited, nervous and terrified.

A sigh of relief escaped the girl`s lips when Zed pressed his knee against her core, grinding it against her in a perfect way. She felt herself relaxing yet again as he kissed her, silkily moving his lips down her throat, leaving dark bite marks in his wake. She still squirmed against him, her hips bucking and her back arching as he toyed with her breasts. His tongue worked on her masterfully, making her nipples ache and harden before he closed his teeth around them in a harsh bite. She jolted at that, crying out when he did the exact same to the other breast.

When he decided she had enough, he ghosted his lips down her stomach, moving his knee away and replacing it with his lips. Kal moaned helplessly as her champion subjected her to a new form of torture, his mouth carnal against her pussy. His hands were now holding her thighs apart, stretching them further and further, allowing his tongue to delve in deeper. The way he was working her must have been sinful, anything this good must have been.

In seconds Kal was a breathless mess, moaning and buckling. Her fingers were buried in his hair, her eyes hazy and her mind fuzzy. She felt a new sensation when he flicked his tongue against her clit, her orgasm hitting her like a wave. All hesitation and fear was completely gone, completely replaced with delight and desire. She couldn`t remember the things she was moaning -but considering the way Zed doubled his efforts- encouragement would be an understatement.

This went on for a while, starting with Kal begging for it to stop, and ending with her pleading for more. It was quite a difficult dilemma. It didn`t last forever though, and she wasn`t sure if she should be disappointed or relieved. Breathless and exhausted, the girl laid there as her champion got on top of her again, his lips coming to claim hers. She could taste herself on his lips.

Now the girl found herself being turned over, her stomach coming to lie against the cold grass that made up the ground. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Zed looking at her almost lovingly, his lips forming a smile as he kissed the back of her neck. The next thing she felt was his hands on her hips, lifting her slightly before she felt his cock pressed up against her core. The girl couldn`t help but ache against him, as ready as she ever could be.

He sank into her slowly, the feeling of fullness making her groan into the ground. He gave her only a moment to get accustomed to the intrusion before his hips went to work. Each thrust was intense and shattering, considering just how physically powerful he was, that was no understatement. It hurt. Really badly. Almost to the point of her wanting him to stop.

"Zed!" she choked out his name, the panic clear in her voice.

"It`s alright, you`ll be fine." his voice was dripping with lust, "I`m in control."

He didn`t let up, his pace only roughening as he held her down, his body working like a machine. She felt her body shake with each slam, feeling him hit her cervix again and again. As if that wasn`t enough, his hand was tangling in her hair again, pulling at her tightly. His other hand had come around to play with her clit, rubbing soft circles into it. It was then that pleasure began to mesh with the pain, the line between the two slowly muddling.

Kal didn`t have the strength to hold herself up, and so she just dropped her head in her arms, muffling her moans against her skin. It was impressive, how calm he was. Even with such a brutal pace set, her champion had this calculated look to him, as if he truly was in control of himself. A thought that comforted the summoner as she succumbed to another orgasm, her walls clenching around him tightly as her juices dripped down her thighs. He continued to fuck her through it, his fingers working faster against her clit, only to force another orgasm and continue the cycle until she was screaming.

He changed their positions a few times, turning her over so he could nip at her throat while he fucked her through another high. Even near the end, he still held up his control, dragging his nails across her hips before giving into his own rippling orgasm. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, muffling his groaning until it was over. After a few moments, he pulled away, dropping on his back with a tired sigh. The two stayed like that for a while, the only sound being their breathing.

Kal was the first to get up, her eyes glazy as she looked down at her champion. He looked so relaxed, so relieved, beautiful in an odd way. To think he was in her only moments ago was beyond the summoner. Slowly she moved over to him, her head lowering in a chaste kiss. He returned it instantly.

Somehow, despite all her climaxing, the girl felt herself heating up for him yet again. Her fingers softly came to rest on his chest, and slowly she ghosted them across his abdomen, feeling the way his heart thrummed at her touch. Experimentally she leaned down towards him, running her tongue along his abs, tracing every scar she could find. He shuddered at that, mumbling her name in a much softer tone.

"Give me five minutes and we can go again." He replied.

"So, does this mean I`m forgiven?" she asked on a lighter note.

"Absolutely not. Try asking me again after dinner. My treat."

The summoner smiled at that, now completely relaxed as she nuzzled into his side. Maybe 'like' wasn`t the right word for describing what she felt for her champion. Perhaps love was more fitting. Not that she intended to admit that. Well, not now at least. Maybe after dinner though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And they lived happily ever after?

I don`t know why I always think my chapters are shit once I finish writing them :l Let me know what you guys think? As always, I`m a slave for reviews, so please grace me with some feedback.

Anyways, someone requested Varus so I`m probably going to start up a chapter with him soon. Also, Nasus is back on my to-do list. But just watch, even with these two in mind the next chapters probably going to feature some completely random champion. You`ll never see it coming. :P

Ba bai~


	19. Yasuo

(I will edit this someday...)

This isn`t Varus or Nasus…. I am so sorry. But I swear they`ll be next, I`ve actually written the plots for both of them, just need to add the smut x3. Anyways, I haven`t updated in a while because I`ve been focused on climbing in ranked. A few more games and I`ll be gold :o. Not as impressive I know, but hey, it`s a big deal for me. I mean if anyone wants to drag my ass to challenger, I will not object.

 **Anyways,** I hate Yasuo. Absolutely despise him. It has nothing to do with his lore or his abilities, instead there`s a very particular and simple reason as to why I hate him. He has long hair. I`m sorry, but long hair is such a turn off for me ;-;, Vladimir is the only exception. However, I had a very particular plot in mind that I really wanted to try. It`s not the common summoner x champion thing. Unfortunately, no champion I hadn`t already done seemed to fit the plot, except for Yasuo. So, I`m stuck with him T-T. To those of you who asked for him, well, you`re welcome.

I`m just going to pretend he got a hair cut…. You don`t have to, but at least let me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yasuo**

Arian sat quietly on the fence, her eyes on the grazing herd as they stood idly, munching away on the grass. As stupid as it sounded, the girl often found herself wondering how nice it would be to be something as simple as a cow. Grazing all day without a worry, completely ignorant to the cruel world and its problems. Being slaughtered was a downside though, hopefully she could be a dairy cow. She supposed she should be grateful to be human, to be intelligent, to be complex. But what good was it really? The emotions and sensitivities that came with being human were far too much for some to bare. Mental illnesses, loss of loved ones, physical pain, thwarted ambitions, unrecognized dreams, a life that amounts to nothing. That`s what it meant to be human. You never see a cow having an emotional breakdown, never see it considering suicide. No, it`s life was simple, easy, relaxed.

Arian leaned back a little, using her hands to keep herself from falling off. Her hazel eyes found themselves gazing across the vast yellow and green fields that stretched out to the horizon. If she squinted she could make out the small outline of her house. Her mother was probably in there, working half-heartedly on tonight's serving of bread and stew. Her father was probably in the wheat fields, tiredly harvesting the year's crop.

There was a time when things were easier. Her father used to have three ranch hands to help him, her aunt used to live with them too, keeping her mother company. Back then Arian wasn`t needed, back then she would be at the Institute, following her dreams, her ambitions, trying to become a summoner. That all changed recently, the Noxian taxes increased, the farm wasn`t as profitable as it used to be. One by one her father had to fire the ranch hands, unable to pay them. Her aunt had fallen ill, and unable to pay for the required medicine, the woman succumbed to her sickness. It was then that Arian had received the letter, tucked away in the Institute, oblivious to the troubles at home. Her parents needed her, and regrettably she had to leave. Of course, not before giving Darius a piece of her mind and saying farewell to her main, Janna.

It was when she arrived home that she realized just how terrible the situation was. With the lack of income, her father had to give up many orchids, had to sell many animals. Their herd of several cows was reduced to four, their apple and orange orchids abandoned. It seemed the Noxians only continued to raise the taxes, sometimes collecting it twice a month just to show off their power.

"Hey Arian."

The girl straightened immediately, her eyes darting behind her to see the man she had come to despise. Cedrick was the tax collector, an ex-military that came straight from Darius`s army before giving it up for a more comfortable career. He was a decent looking man with dark hair and a build suited to a military man. Unfortunately, he was cruel, she had seen him push her father down, mock her mother, insult her late aunt. He would act so chivalrous though, pretending to be some great warrior. Telling them how Lord Swain would appreciate their cooperation, telling them the Noxian army thanks them for their contributions as he robbed them.

"We`ve already paid you this month Cedrick." Arian resisted the urge to sneer at him. He wasn`t worth it, at least that`s what she told herself.

"Haven`t ya heard doll?" he raised an eyebrow, smiling wickedly, "the taxes have been raised again. I`ve come to collect the rest."

Arian glared. He was lying, she knew he was lying. The pig only wanted more money for himself. She wished she could do something, smack him right in the head, yell at him to get lost. But what good would that do? He`d only draw his sword, call her an ungrateful bitch and carry on to strike down everyone she loved. She silently wondered if it would be worth it though.

"Why don`t ya escort me to the house, eh?" his hand subtly wrapped around the hilt of his sword, just holding it there in his sheath threateningly. The girl rolled her eyes, dropping from the fence before mumbling a fine. She could feel his eyes lingering on her backside as she walked in front of him, the smirk on his face growing. God, how she hated him.

"How`s the old man doin`?" he asked.

"Fine." She replied curtly.

"Looked tired last I saw `em." Cedrick mused as Arian trudged forward, her eyes locked on the grassy soil beneath her worn shoes.

"I said he`s fine." She repeated, her tone in check.

"Taxes must be takin` their toll, eh?"

She said nothing.

"Ya know doll, I`m a generous man." The girl rolled her eyes at that, letting him continue talking, "If the taxes are too much for ya, I`m sure we can think of somethin`. I just wanna help ya out, ya know? Maybe you can do somethin` else for me? I mean, it ain`t like you`re married or anythin`."

"I`ll pass." Arian grumbled, quite surprised at how she was keeping her temper in check.

"Shame." He mumbled, "Your mother was eager to negotiate y`know."

Arians fists clenched, and she turned her head to shoot him a vicious glare. He was lying, right? Of course he`s lying. There was no way her mother would do that. Then again, she was looking more desperate than usual… No, her mother would never.

"Don`t talk about my mother like that," Arian growled the words.

"Some daughter you are." The man replied softly, coming to a stop as he ran his hand through Arian's black locks. "If ya really cared `bout your mum, you`d take her place. Save ya family some money. Here I am tryna help you out."

It was at that moment that the girl lost it. Turning around she came to a stop, the back of her hand snapping across his cheek with a loud, stinging noise. He looked shocked, his eyes wide in surprise before narrowing with anger. It felt good, and Arian couldn`t help but smirk. Unfortunately, her victory was short lived. In a matter of seconds, she was ground, the wind knocked out of her as a burning sensation crept through her stomach. It hurt to breathe, and with a gasp, the girl tried to get up when he slammed his foot into her gut. She screamed out at that, startled by the new sensation of pain. She couldn`t react as he kicked her again, then again, each strike more savage than the last.

Arian felt her vision waver, her lungs burning with each inhale and exhale as a weight dropped on her stomach. The man was on top of her, his nails digging into her shoulder as he tore the straps of her blouse. This couldn`t be happening, it simply couldn`t. Arian didn`t struggle at first, trying to collect her strength. She wouldn`t allow this to happen, she wouldn`t go down like this, she wouldn`t be a Noxians bitch. Quickly she tried to come up with a plan, maybe she could scratch at him, aim for the eyes. Yeah, that sounded good. Now all she needed was the strength to raise her arms. Adrenaline, where was the adrenaline?

"Cedrick stop!"

Arian visibly relaxed as she made out the form of her mother. She looked worse than usual, there were dark circles under her eyes, her dress worn and stained as her hair sat in a messy bun.

"Why should I?" the man spat, glaring at the girl's mother, "The little bitch struck me. She needs to be taught some manners."

"She`s a foolish girl." Her mother sounded as tired as she looked, "Please find it in yourself to forgive her. She`ll get a firm scolding, I promise."

"I don`t-"

"She`s sorry!" her mother continued, "You`re sorry, aren't you Arian? How dare you hit a superior. Especially one so generous to us. Apologize at once."

Arian didn`t want too, she knew her mother was just trying to help, trying to get her out of the situation. But in no way did the girl want to apologize. She`d honestly rather die. Well, no, she supposed she didn`t. Biting back the hatred rising in her throat, the girl muttered a quiet apology.

"What was that?" the man sneered.

"Forgive my foolishness." The girl didn`t dare look him in the eye, keeping her tone level as she glared hatefully at the ground beside her. "I don`t know what I was thinking. I`m sorry. I`m... really… sorry."

The man grunted, roughly getting off of her before mumbling another curse under his breath.

"Tax been raised by 20% Marianne. I`m `ere to collect." The man muttered, his gaze still on Arian as she struggled to get up.

"We… we don`t have that money…" her mother sounded genuinely worried as her eyes widened a little. "Ca-can you return in a week?"

"I got better things to do then make rounds."

"I`m… I`m sorry." Her mother looked around frantically before sighing. "We don`t have enough, but I can give you what we do have right now. Let me… let me help you into the house, we can come to some understanding."

Cedrick grinned, turning to Arian with a smug look.

"Least ya mum knows her priorities, ya should learn somethin` from her."

Marianne looked at her daughter apologetically as she led the man to their house.

(Le Time Lapse~)

The dinner table was extremely quiet tonight, but then again it had been quiet for the past few weeks. Arian's mother had called it an early night, retreating to her room while the girl ate with her father. It was awkward, the tragic silence that filled the room, that ruined a once positive relationship between a family.

"I saw Cedrick leaving the house earlier." Her father purposely tried to start a conversation, his gruff voice as gentle as possible. "Did he want something?"

"Same thing he always wants, more money," Arian replied, her eyes on her stew as she forced down another spoonful. It tasted as bland as her optimism. She didn`t have it in her to tell her father the truth, to tell her father about his mother`s sacrifices. She wasn`t angry, instead, she was just sad, sad at how far her parents had fallen. Sad at what the world had done to them.

"I heard the Drew farm doesn`t pay its taxes anymore." Her father spoke thoughtfully now, his own expression content with the soups taste. "They hired a protector of sorts."

"Doesn`t Noxus just send more soldiers?" Arian asked with semi-interest.

"I`d assume so." Her father nodded, "The protector must be good at what he does."

"Perhaps you should ask him for help." The girl suggested, actually intrigued at the idea now.

"Thought of it," the older man sighed now, "He won`t work for free, and as you know, we can barely afford food much less security. He`s one of them champions I hear, the type from that Institute of yours. Maybe you know him?"

"What`s his name?" Arian asked.

"I don`t know." Her father shrugged, "I hear he uses a sword."

"A lot of champions use swords." The girl deadpanned before glancing carefully at her bowl, "Is he staying in town? Maybe I can go see him."

"I`m not sure." The older man shrugged, "You can head over in the morning if you like."

"I think I will." Arian barely noticed the ghost of a smile that graced her father`s lips. There was a look in his eyes now, a look she hadn`t seen in a long time.

Hope.

(The following morning~)

"I can`t just give out information like that!"

"You`re an innkeeper, not a bank!" Arian snapped back, irritated by Louis`s lack of cooperation. Ever since she was a little girl, Louis and his family had owned the local inn, and never during that time had she seen him so protective of his tenants. "I just need to know if there are champions staying, it`s personal business, they won`t mind." At least she hoped they wouldn`t mind.

"Look Ari, I like you, you`re a nice girl and all." Louis sounded almost fatherly as he frowned at the girl, "But he specifically told me not to tell anyone he was staying. There are people after him I think. It`s dangerous, you should go home."

"You and I both know my home is no more safer than the streets of Noxus." Arian replied, her eyes carrying her determination. "I`m not here to hunt him down or anything. Do I look like Talon to you? I`m from the league anyways, just tell me who it is."

"Ari… you`re holding up my customers." Louis looked at her apologetically, his eyes now on the forming line of men behind her. With one final glare the girl gave up, turning away and stomping towards the door. She took her time though, moving slowly with one eye on Louis. The man watched her for a moment before turning to a customer, bargaining or whatever it was he was doing. With that in mind, Arian allowed herself to be consumed by the crowd that populated Louis`s Inn. She moved slowly, carefully, one eye still on the innkeeper before she dashed quietly towards the stairs that led to the upper level. She was sure to turn the corner before coming to a stop, her heart hammering in her chest as she listened, half-expecting Louis to yell at her and demand she come back down.

Instead, she heard nothing but the constant bustling and chatter from the customers downstairs. A little relieved, Arian turned her attention back to the stairs, climbing the rest of the way before turning into the hallway. Most of the doors were closed minus one that had a man standing near it, a cigar in hand. He glanced at Arian once before returning to his smoking. Trying to act natural, the girl began to walk down the hallway, wondering which door held the champions room. She figured she`d have to check them all, without drawing suspicion of course.

Quietly she tapped her hand against the first door, waiting a few moments before an elderly man opened it. It wasn`t a champion.

"News from the innkeeper sir, half off beer after 6p.m." She said quickly, it being the first thing that came to mind. The man grumbled an okay before closing the door. With that out of the way, Arian turned to the next room, knocking to find a tired-looking couple. She repeated the same lie before moving onto the next door. Then the next door, and the next door, and the next door until eventually she reached room 2F. She had to knock twice before a man's voice came from the side, softly telling her that he hadn`t ordered any room service.

"I`m a messenger from the innkeeper." Arian said quickly, "I`m just here to share some news, if you`d just open the door…?"

"I`m not decent, can you just say it from there."

"Uh, I suppose." Think Arian think. "It`s half off beer after 6… uh… I have samples. Yeah, I have samples. Open the door so I may give it to you?"

"Leave it outside." The man replied.

Arian decided right then to take a chance.

"You`re from the Institute, aren`t you?" she asked hopefully. "I am too. I used to be a summoner. If you actually are a champion, can I talk to you? It`s important. My names Arian, maybe we`ve met?"

For a moment, there was silence and Arian wondered if she had made a mistake. She was about to give up and move on when she heard the soft click of a door unlocking before opening. Now standing in the doorway was the last person Arian had hoped to see. Why oh why did it have to be him? Out of all the champions in the world, why him?

It was no secret that Arian had a bad relationship with Yasuo. It was her fault really, the fact that she mained a tornado wielding support herself made her quite competitive towards the assassin. She`d tease him a lot if they were ever matched against each other, insulting, bantering. Sometimes it would be friendly, most times it wouldn`t.

"What are you doing in Noxus?" the champion asked almost resentfully, and Arian didn`t blame him.

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied.

"I`m making an income." He answered honestly before holding the door open for her, "Come inside."

She did, watching him close the door softly once she was inside. The first thing she noticed was his sword, it lay almost innocently on the bed, reflecting the small rays of light that slipped past the drawn curtains. The next thing she noticed was the way the champion was dressed, he wasn`t in his traditional, institute clothes, instead he was wearing something more unassuming.

"Why are you here?" he asked the question softly, his eyes expressionless as he sized her up.

"I live here." She replied, "Well not right here. My family's farm is on the outskirt of Noxus, just a short walk away from town. I`ve moved back recently. You`ve probably heard of how hard things have been since the taxes increased."

"Perhaps." His voice didn`t give anything away as he moved towards the window, smoothly pushing the curtain aside to peek outside before letting it fall in place. He seemed a bit on edge.

"You`ve been providing security for the Drew farm… so I hear."

"I have." He admitted.

"Would you be willing to do the same for an old… acquaintance?" she couldn`t say friend.

He raised an eyebrow, watching her carefully before replying, "For a price."

"Well…" Arian bit back her pride as she explained her situation. "I can`t. My family can`t afford to pay right now. The Noxians have taken every penny."

Yasuo looked at her for a moment, and Arian quickly turned her gaze to the ground. She didn`t want to see pity in his eyes, she didn`t want to see amusement.

"I am not taking up charity." The man replied. "Forgive me but I am not here to wage war on Noxus, I`m not here to rescue every wronged civilian."

Arian looked at him with disbelief. Here she was thinking he would leap at the chance to help her. The girl could feel the sensation of hope slipping from her fingers, the deep feeling of dread taking root in her stomach yet again. She couldn`t live like this, she couldn`t go home to be tossed around by the law, to watch as Cedrick broke her mother apart, robbed her father of his livelihood. No, she wouldn`t take anymore of this.

"Please!" she couldn`t believe she was pleading to someone as arrogant and stuck up as the man before her. "What about doing the right thing? What about justice?"

"Justice? That`s a pretty word." He deadpanned.

A part of her really despised him now. "We`ll pay you in a month or so, give us time to collect the money. I know we`re not friends, I know we have a pretty rough relationship, but please. Have a damn heart, you know how ruthless those men can be."

"I can`t take up every righteous cause that comes my way." He said the words apologetically but his eyes remained expressionless as he shot down every ounce of hope Arian had. It was at that dark moment that the girl realized something funny about humanity. Being human was actually a lot like being a cow. You`d have to be one-track minded, you`d have to look at the world as black and white. Cows weren`t complex, and a smart person shouldn`t be complex either. They should either bend or break, give in or give up, live or die. It was simple really, and for once the girl was ready to do one or the other. She couldn`t be a moral person in a world so heartless, she couldn`t be a moral person before a man so broken.

There was a time when Arian had a perfect picture of life, a perfect picture of her future. She`d become challenger, one of the heroes of the Institute. She`d find love in another summoner, get married and start a family that would make her lineage proud. She`d pay for her father's farm, making sure him and her mother could spend the final years of their lives in comfort and peace. But now the only thing she thought of was Cedrick's words, 'some daughter you are.' If she really cared about her family, she`d be willing to negotiate, she`d be willing to sacrifice just like her mother was.

"I can pay you differently." Arian could hear the defeat in her voice as she spoke. "I`ve got nothing to offer but myself, please take me as payment."

The champion looked surprised, a flicker of shock crossed his eyes before he frowned. "You should return to the institute, they`ll keep you safe."

"It`s not about me." The girl mumbled, her fingers finding their way to her shirt as she began unbuttoning the first few buttons. The champion stood stiffly still as he tried not to look. "This is okay… this is a good thing." The girl wasn`t sure who she was trying to convince. "There`s no point in trying to save myself for marriage or anything, that future`s gone. At least this way I get something out of it. It`ll be worth it to see Cedrick`s face when you tear him in half."

"Arian…" Yasuo spoke cautiously as she moved towards him, pulling her shirt off before moving her hands towards her pants. He remained still as she pressed up against him, her fingers softly brushing against his face as she kissed him. It wasn`t a passionate kiss, nor a very sexual one, instead it was gentle, brief, and slightly inexperienced. He wondered why he wasn`t pulling away, he wondered why he allowed her to continue the kiss, why he opened his mouth to let her tongue brush up against his. He wondered why he didn`t stop this madness when she pulled away, her cheeks tinted pink as she blinked at him shyly.

"This is my first time." She mumbled the words, turning her face away from him as she took a step back, her hands tightening around the sides of his pants. "So, bare with me."

The champion could only watch in silence as she pulled his pants down, her hands nervously wrapping around his hardening member. This felt wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn`t find it in himself to move away. She looked good, her body curvy in all the right places, her eyes conveying a fire he didn`t want to deny. Instead the champion breathed out a deep sigh as her hands softly tightened, pulling him closer towards her. When was the last time he had felt a woman`s touch? The champion vaguely remembered a drunken night with Ahri, but even that was at least two months ago.

Arian on the other hand didn`t remember doing anything as racy as this. She had never seen a man so vulnerable before, and she had never been so vulnerable before a man either. Her mother would never tell her these things, saying she would explain it all when Arian was engaged. Of course, that never happened, and luckily her aunt spilled all the sexual secrets before Arian left for the Institute. Trying to remember the things she had heard other girls talking about, Arian inched closer, her tongue slipping out of her mouth to travel his length. He seemed content with that, another soft breath escaping his lips.

Deciding she was on the right track, the girl continued to use her tongue. At first, she was particular about every lick, trying to be orderly and neat as she pulled him into her mouth. She had never tasted anything so foreign. The girl hollowed her cheeks, focusing on sucking hard, listening carefully for his reactions. His hand found his way into her hair, tangling into the locks tightly. For a moment Arian thought she was doing it wrong, but he didn`t stop her, and so she doubled her efforts.

"You don`t have to do this." He breathed the words half-heartedly.

Arian doubted that, she knew she had to do this, and in all honesty, it wasn`t so bad. Her pride hurt a bit, but she could probably pull through. She just kept thinking about revenge, thinking about her family`s relief once they had protection. Fairly relaxed now, Arian allowed herself to get sloppy, her technique becoming more drastic as she moved her mouth around him. Her lips had noticeably darkened with saliva, her head bobbing back and forth as she became more accustomed with the sensation. She heard him exhale again, his breathing deepening as she swirled her tongue around him.

"You`re making me feel guilty." He said the words slowly, and Arian noticed how his tone had changed, now a bit deeper. "Come here." He pulled her up suddenly, gently, before leading her to the bed. The girl wasn`t sure what to expect, and watched nervously as he leaned onto the bed, smirking before gesturing at her to go to town. With slight hesitation, Arian carried on to continue, but not before he pulled her hips towards him, his tongue slipping into her most sacred parts. The girl squealed, surprised at the sensation she had never experienced before. She wasn`t sure if it felt good, in fact she was far too startled to notice, far too overwhelmed. She couldn`t think for a moment, the way his tongue was working against her couldn`t be possible.

Trying to get a hold of herself, the girl focused on her own task. Sloppily, she adjusted herself so her face was hovering right above his cock. She tried to carry out the action with grace, but she could barely keep her head up when his tongue was just tearing her senses apart. Instead, her actions were quite sloppy, her mouth dripping with saliva as she sucked frantically.

Arian suddenly felt him hit a certain spot, his tongue flicking against her so perfectly. Instinctively her legs tightened around him, her heartbeat increasing as she tried to distract herself with his glistening member. Her swollen lips engulfed him into her mouth again, attempting to take as much of him as possible. She couldn`t help but moan as his tongue delved deeper into her core, sending vibrations along his member. That apparently felt good because she heard him growl a deep, guttural sound.

"Keep that up." He ordered in a tone she hadn`t heard before.

Arian tried her best, finding it quite easy since he was giving her all the motivation she needed. She was a bit startled when she felt his nails dig into her thighs, pulling her closer into his mouth. The girl suddenly felt a jolt of pleasure ride up her spine, making her back arch as she muffled herself against him. For a moment, she couldn`t make sense of the world, all she felt was this pulsing sensation inside her as ecstasy rippled through. Was that it? What was it called… an orgasm? Yeah, that`s what it must have been.

The moment the feeling died was the moment Arian realized just how tired she felt. Her body simply felt spent, sleepy in a sort of way. She hadn`t even realized she was resting her head on his hips, her arms and legs laying limp against the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his voice.

"Uh… hold on." Her voice was soft, weary, "Give me a minute."

Well, what did he expect from a virgin? The champion eased her off of him and onto the bed as he pulled himself on top of her. He noticed the way she breathed softly, the way her chest rose and sank steadily. He had never imagined Arian as someone he`d want to spend a night with. She was a bit annoying really, brash and extremely stubborn. But now, he was beginning to think differently. She wasn`t annoying, she was competitive. She wasn`t brash, she was bold. She wasn`t stubborn, she was determined. Who knew a bit of time with a person could completely change your view of them.

Gently, the champion allowed himself to touch her. His fingers trailed down her chest, feeling the soft beating of her heart. His lips found the soft skin of her neck, his mouth trailing down the places his fingers had been moments ago.

"Go ahead." She murmured the words.

"We don`t have too." He wanted to, he really, really did, but a part of him still felt guilty about the whole ordeal.

"It`s okay, I`m ready, well mentally at least." She managed a smile, "You`ve got me curious."

Well, if she was sure. The very least the champion could do was make sure she`d enjoy it. It being her first time and all. Now that he thought about it, he had never been anyone`s first. He felt strangely unworthy. Brushing the feeling off, he allowed the girl to pull him into a kiss, her lips soft and lazy against his. There didn`t seem to be any rush, any tension, everything was quite relaxed actually.

Smoothly the champion slid his hands around the girl`s waist, pulling her hips closer to his own. Both of them were already quite lubricated, and after feeling a strange pressure, a sensation of fulfillment overtook Arian. The first few moments were painful, not unbearably so, but still enough for the girl to ask for a moment. Once ready, she gave a curt nod. He was once again a lot kinder than she expected. His movements were slow, gentle as he slid in and out of her, stretching her out in a perfect way.

"God, you`re tight." Was all he managed to breathe out.

"Sorry?" she replied, and he couldn`t help but chuckle.

She simply felt so right to him, the way she tightened around him with each thrust. The champion could get used to this. His fingers tightened their grip around her waist as he turned them around, placing himself on the bed with her over his lap. She looked a bit startled at the change of position, but he held her up, sliding her onto his cock with ease.

Arian was a bit taken back at the sensation, her eyes glued to the place their bodies connected, watching him disappear into her before the jolt of pleasure would follow. She heard him groan, each sound increasing her confidence. His lips found their way to her throat, his head nuzzling into the skin of her neck as he muffled himself against her. She allowed her own hands to trail up his stomach, her fingers ghosting over his abdominal muscles before wrapping around his shoulders, her nails occasionally digging in whenever he`d hit that certain spot. Soon it seemed as if he was purposely aiming for it, and once again Arian felt as if her limbs were turning to jelly.

Soon she was depending on him to hold her up completely, her arms loosely hanging around her shoulders. His pace had grown more sloppy, and the girl could feel her own juices running down her thighs, no doubt making a puddle on the sheets.

Deciding to take some initiative, and also partly because she was growing a bit wilder, Arian began to bounce on her own. Using her hands to steady herself as she tried to focus on chasing that feeling of growing pleasure. The champion still kept one arm around her for support, the other one though he moved to her hips, his thumb finding her clit and pressing into it roughly. The girl moaned, biting her lip to keep herself quiet as he fucked her into another orgasm.

It was strange what pleasure could do the person. Someone so level and determined could become a mumbling mess in moments. Arian couldn`t believe half the things she was saying, her mind completely lost in the sensations. She vaguely recalled pleading for more, telling him how much she loved his cock, begging him not to ever stop. She knew she was going to regret it later, but it seemed lust outlasted pride.

Fortunately, not for much longer. Arian was pretty much spent as he moved to kiss her. Their tongues rolled over each other`s in a sloppy manner, the kiss was as messy as their pace as the champion came to his end. She felt him pull her down quickly, burying himself within her and moaning into the kiss. Arian arched at the sensation of being filled, her hips rising only for him to pull her back down, not letting go until he was finished. After a moment he eased her down onto the bed, pulling out to drop beside her.

It was now that the girl realized once again just how tired she was feeling.

"That was pretty good." She heard him speak as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to his side in a far too romantic gesture. To be honest, the whole ordeal felt far too romantic in Arian`s eye. She expected to be used like some slut, to be bent over and fucked like an animal. Instead, this was quite tame, quite nice actually. He was kind towards her, being gentle, treating her like a lover much less a whore.

Arian decided right then at that moment that she didn`t hate Yasuo. At least not as much as she thought she did. With that in mind, she mumbled her agreement to his statement, allowing her head to nuzzle into his side before closing her eyes.

(Le Time Lapse~)

"You can wait inside." The champion suggested as Arian leaned against the fence, her body a meter from his. She was, unfortunately, dressed this time. Her hair tied back as she looked fairly optimistic.

"And miss this? Never." She managed a weary smile, and the champion returned it.

"You`re sure he`s coming today?" she asked after a moments silence.

"Yeah, definitely." Yasuo nodded, his hand on the hilt of his sword as he examined the fields that made up Arian`s home.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I have my ways." He smiled before gesturing behind himself.

The girl turned around just in time to see the tiny spec of Cedrick`s approaching form in the distance. She grinned, practically tasting revenge as the figure got closer by every passing minute. There were times where she would wait in dread, hating the sheer though of having to put up with him. But for once she couldn`t wait to see him.

"What`s this? A new ranch hand?" Cedrick sized up Yasuo quickly, his own hand carefully on the hilt of his sword. "Though ya didn`t have the money for that."

"Yes, about that…" Yasuo smoothly drew out his sword, a lazy grin making its way onto his face. "you`re going to be returning every cent you took from this girl`s family."

Cedrick chuckled, pulling his own sword out. "Do you even know who I am? Who I work for?"

Yasuo didn`t reply, smoothly flicking his sword and sending forth a burst of wind. Arian couldn`t help but smirk as Cedrick was knocked off his feet, his sword falling a fair distance away from him. In a blur Yasuo was above him, the tip of his sword grazing the skin of the Noxian`s neck, drawing a tiny drop of blood.

"So, what`s it gonna be? Deaths not too bad of an option." The champion seemed to be enjoying himself as he threatened the man. Cedrick didn`t say anything, only glaring daggers at his oppressor. The champion didn`t seem to mind, easily pulling his sword away only to drive it through the Noxians hand. The man released a horrible scream and despite how terrible the act was, Arian felt satisfaction.

"Go on then, run back to your commander, tell him the unforgiven protects this farm." Yasuo spoke nonchalantly, his hand forcing the sword further and further through the now sobbing man's flesh. "Believe me though, when your commander realizes who I am, he won`t come to stop me. I`m a champion, the league protects me, Darius can`t order my death. Then when you realize how alone you are, when you realize no one is going to protect you, I`ll come take the other hand. You can`t get away from this friend, the only thing you can do is what I say. Go home. Get all the money you stole from these people. Crawl up to that house and beg them for forgiveness, give them every cent you have and maybe, just maybe, I`ll let you live."

Cedrick agreed frantically, promising to do exactly what was asked. Yasuo faked a few moments of thinking before agreeing and releasing the man. Arian had never seen the Noxian run so fast.

"Thanks." The girl had never heard herself sound so relieved, so relaxed.

"You are welcome." He smiled at her, a warm, genuine smile.

"I really mean it. Thank. You." she looked a bit sheepish now, her eyes on the ground as she smiled nervously. "You were kinder then you had to be… um, in _that_ department I mean. You make a pretty decent lover."

"Decent?"

"Yeah. Decent." She repeated as he pushed his sword into its sheath.

"Well, maybe I can change your mind on that. Promote myself to 'good' at least."

"I`ll think about it." Arian decided to act somewhat modest, though she was pretty sure she`d end up in a similar situation with him eventually. "You know what though. You should join my folks and I for dinner."

"Family dinners aren`t my thing."

"I insist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little closure: Farm probably ends up safe and okay. Arian probably returns to the institute to continue her career. And yeah, I`m pretty sure she finds the love she was looking for in a certain long-haired assassin.

Eh, I don`t know if this chapter was any good. Then again, I never really know. I had fun with the storyline though, I hope you found it at least somewhat enjoyable to read. Anyways, please **review,** I would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. Anyways, Nasus or Varus is DEFININTELY next. I swear. (Probably Nasus since he`s closer to being finished.)

Have a wonderful day~


End file.
